Harry Potter: Life After Death
by PotterMichael
Summary: Harry came back to finish off Voldemort. But there was also another reason he did it. A certain redhead maybe? My take on how Harry and Ginny got back together. Now a full story. Will follow Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry awoke from his slumber and sat up with a start, he was in his four-poster bed in Gryffindor Tower. He'd slept better and longer than he had in months. As soon as he had come up the stairs to his dormitory and seen the soft comfortable bed, it beckoned to him. It had been almost a year since he had seen it last and by then the impact of the last few days caught up with him. It felt so good to wake up well rested and in a familiar place. Obviously, Ron must have thought so as well, because Harry could hear him snoring loudly in his bed. He smiled as he put on his glasses and took in his surroundings.

Dean and Seamus were still asleep, but Neville must have woken up some time ago, since he was nowhere in sight. Harry groaned as he too got up. He shivered a bit as his feet touched the cold stone floor. He spied a set of clothes that been set out for him at the foot of his bed. Harry grinned, 'Kreacher,' he thought. He picked up the clothes and made his way to the boy's dorm showers. As Harry walked, he felt in his pockets and took out his moleskin pouch, a very useful gift from Hagrid. He reached in and pulled out his newly repaired wand, noticing that there were two other wands still inside, Dumbledore's and Draco's. He would return Dumbledore's wand later, though, he didn't know what to do with Draco's wand.

Harry entered the shower room, closed the door, and doffed his dirty clothes. He had been wearing them for two whole days. They were ragged, with rips and tears all over. He noticed that there were some scorch marks on them as well. Harry vanished the clothes, he never wanted to see them again. After turning on the taps he stepped into the shower, letting the cool water soak down his aching back. As Harry scrubbed himself clean, he noticed all of the dirt and grime flowing down his legs before it swirled around and disappeared down the drain. Harry gingerly washed the sore areas of his body, noticing the damage of the last couple of days as he did so.

Harry dabbed at the burn marks up and down his arms from the cursed gold of the Lestranges vault. He delicately cleaned the cuts and scrapes on his hands and legs. He had acquired those from hours of holding onto the diamond hard scales of the Gringotts dragon as it flew across the countryside. Then there were his injuries from the battle itself. He had no idea where he had got them all, except the ones he had picked up from Voldemort.

He felt a painful stiffness in his joints from the torture he had suffered from the Cruciatus curse. He also noticed a rather large bruise on his chest, which hurt when he attempted to touch it. But the one injury that stood out the most to him was what the bruise surrounded. A small, lightning bolt shaped scar from where Voldemort had hit him with the Killing curse, which felt like it had been imbedded into his chest. Harry paused to look down at it, he noticed it was right over his heart. He didn't know what that meant.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then continued to wash himself. Once he was finished, Harry got dressed and looked in on his dormitory. Ron was still fast asleep, a small smile on his face. Harry wondered what Ron could be thinking about.

Almost as if he timed it, Ron muttered something in his sleep. It sounded like, 'Mione.' Harry clasped his hand to his mouth as he chuckled. Ron must have been happily remembering the kiss he and Hermione had shared during the battle. Harry laughed at the thought, it had taken a whole seven years, with a full war going on to get those two together. Maybe his two best friends could finally find some happiness, Harry thought to himself, and with the other no less. His thoughts soon drifted to his own happiness. Harry sighed. He knew what the key to that was, a certain redhead who he had foolishly broken up with almost a year ago. He just hoped she could forgive him.

Harry descended the stairs to the common room, only to find the place full of Weasley's. He hadn't known they were all staying at Hogwarts, but he should have figured as much. They were a very close family. The closest, Harry thought. He knew they would want to stay together at a time like this. He watched them all, crowded around the room.

Hermione and Neville were there as well. They were talking to Charlie, while Bill and Fleur stood nearby talking to Mr. Weasley. Harry's eyes sought George, the person who he thought had lost so much more than anyone else. He spotted George sitting on the sofa with a blank stare in his eyes. Mrs. Weasley, and surprisingly, Percy, sat on either side of him. Harry's heart reached out to him. He could not imagine what George must be going through. Harry watched him being held by his mother when his eyes found Ginny sitting beside them on the arm of the sofa.

Harry ached at the sight of her. He had longed to see her for so long. When he'd seen her before the battle in the Room of Requirement he had almost ran to her. Then he had remembered the danger she was in and wanted her to be as far away from him as possible. Now, as he watched her talking quietly to George, he realised how stupid he had been.

Ginny had been in constant danger at Hogwarts, but she still chose to fight back. She had helped to reform the D.A., and engaged in a rebellion against the Carrows. Ginny was a fighter, always had been. She was not the kind of person who could just sit idly by while others were in danger. During the battle, when he had asked her to leave the Room of Requirement and then come back, he should have known she wouldn't listen. There would have been no stopping her from entering the fray, especially when her whole family was fighting for their lives.

Harry now figured that she had only accepted his decision to stay away from her because it was for his own good, and not hers, as he had originally thought. Harry thought, at the time, he was being selfless, letting her go. Ginny had immediately accepted his decision and let him go without much of a fight. This made Harry wonder, maybe she had been the one who was selfless.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped out from the stairway, Hermione was the first one to notice him. "Harry," she called.

Harry pulled up as all eyes turned to him. He felt uncomfortable under such an intense gaze. He looked around and spotted Ginny. She began moving towards him, her expression hard to read. He braced himself for what was about to happen. Harry figured she would be angry, maybe even shout at him. He wouldn't blame her if she did. He deserved it for the way he had left things with her, he thought to himself.

Ginny stopped in front of him and stared into his eyes with a piercing gaze. Then, she reached forward and pulled him into a hug. His emotions were all over the place now. He felt the warm, comforting sensation of having her arms wrapped around him once more. Harry finally felt at ease and he fell into her soft, gentle embrace. He breathed in her scent. She smelled of that same flowery fragrance that she always did, the one that made his insides fill with happiness and contentment.

"Can we talk later," Harry whispered. He felt Ginny nod her head before she released him. Harry met her eyes and saw a light in them that he missed seeing. Her beautiful, deep, dark brown eyes showed him a range of emotions. Harry detected resolve, longing, and a small glimmer of hope all at the same time. He noticed that the feelings he was getting from Ginny, he was feeling in himself as well. Their gaze was finally broken by Mrs. Weasley, who had come over to give Harry one of her bone crushing hugs. She squeezed him tight and he winced at the pressure.

Mrs. Weasley immediately released him. "Oh my, I'm so sorry Harry."

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine."

"Are you," she said, full of concern. "We can take you to Madam Pomphrey if-."

"No that's alright, I'm just sore is all," answered Harry.

"Alright, I'm so glad your safe." said Mrs. Weasley. She stepped back as her husband approached.

Harry stood there as Mr. Weasley came over and thankfully gave him a light, one-armed hug. "You did wonderfully Harry, your parents would be proud," he whispered.

Harry blushed under his praise, "Thank you Mr. Weasley," he said sadly. He thought back to his time in the forest, and the resurrection stone. 'They are,' he thought to himself.

Harry then received a kiss on both cheeks from Fleur, handshakes from Bill and Charlie, and a hug from Hermione. Before she could speak he said knowingly, "Ron's still asleep."

Hermione's face turned red. "I wasn't going to ask you about Ron, Harry," she said defensively.

Harry grinned, "Okay Hermione." She huffed at him and turned away, blushing as she did so.

Neville drifted over to him, "Hey Harry," he said.

"Hey Neville, said Harry. "You were brilliant," he told him.

Neville's cheeks turned red. "I just did what I thought you would've done Harry, that's all."

Harry smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "That's not all Neville. You were here all year, making sure everyone was safe. You're the one who got them all here and ready to fight. Don't forget, you're the one who killed the snake. No one could have done it better mate, including me," said Harry sincerely.

Neville cheeks became even more red, "Thanks Harry."

Harry grinned at him, "Anytime."

At last, as everyone began talking to one another once more, Harry came over to the sofa, and George. Ginny had taken back her spot on the armrest while her Mum got up to talk with Mr. Weasley. Percy noticed Harry coming closer, so he got up and shook his hand. After nodding towards him, Percy went to join his parents, allowing Harry to take the empty spot next to George.

"Hey George," Harry said softly. George didn't look at him, but remained silent. Harry had never seen him like this. He knew all of the Weasley's had tried their best to comfort George over the loss of Fred, but Harry also knew there was not much they could do. They were still his family, but they were not Fred. Harry looked on as George just sat, staring off into the distance, like he was searching for something that was not there. Harry didn't know what to do, there was nothing he could say to George that would make things any better. Harry glanced past him toward Ginny, looking for support, but she looked just as lost as he was.

She had a dejected look on her face, which told him that she had tried getting through to George, and received the same results. Harry tried getting him to talk, but he knew nobody could, because the only person George wanted to talk to, was Fred.

Harry looked sadly at Ginny and then at George. "That's alright George, we'll just sit here, you don't have to talk," he said.

Harry sat together with George for a while, just keeping him company and letting him know that he was there for him. George didn't seem to mind one way or the other. He remained unmoving, but Harry thought he sensed George's body relax a bit while he sat there in between him and Ginny. After about ten minutes, Bill and Charlie came over and smiled at them.

"Hey guys, why don't you let us sit with him for awhile, alright?" Bill asked.

Harry nodded, as did Ginny. She got up but Harry turned back to face George. "George, remember we're all here for you, okay. If you ever want to talk about anything, no matter how small, don't hesitate to ask," Harry said softly. He watched as George looked up and blinked at him, as if noticing that he was there for the first time. Harry felt encouraged by this. "I mean it George, anything. You can get through this. We can all get through this, together," Harry whispered.

He got up and George seemed to watch him as he walked away. Harry walked past Bill and Charlie, who smiled at him and patted his shoulder in thanks before sitting down next to their brother. Harry saw Ginny waiting next to the portrait hole and he made his way toward her.

He reached her and she pulled him into her arms once more. Harry relished in the contact, bringing her body closer to his. He felt as if Ginny was enveloping his body in warmth. They seemed to meld together. Her tiny figure fit so perfectly with him, he thought silently.

"Thank you for sitting with him Harry," Ginny whispered. "I've been so worried about him. George hasn't been talking to anyone. But he seemed to look better after you spent some time with him," she said softly in his ear.

"No problem, Ginny. I'd do anything to make George happy once again. He seems like he's shutting down." Ginny tensed against him. Harry gave her a reassuring squeeze. "But I know he'll come out of it soon enough. It's just too early to do anything about it."

"I hope so, I just hate seeing him like that. It just doesn't feel right."

"I know what you mean," Harry said sadly.

Ginny met his eyes, "We still have to have that talk."

Harry nodded at her, then he motioned out of the portrait hole. Ginny remembered the last time he had done that. It was right after they had kissed for the first time, in front of everyone in the common room. They had gone for a walk after and talked about so many things. It was then that Harry had finally revealed his feelings for her. It had been so amazing. Ginny hoped that this time, things would be similar.

No one called them back, so they exited the portrait hole and found the seventh floor corridor deserted. Harry and Ginny made their way through the castle, going all the way down to the first floor and into the Entrance Hall. On their way they couldn't help but notice all of the signs that a battle had been waged only a day earlier. There were broken windows, collapsed walls, and missing statues everywhere.

They found it odd to see empty paintings lining the walls, their occupants had long since fled to the safety of their neighbours elsewhere in the castle. They both knew there must be repairs going on because they had just used the mended staircases, though they had remained unmoving. The great oak doors were open for all once again, which meant the wards around the school must have been restored.

They looked into The Great Hall, it was still being fixed up by the house elves as they worked relentlessly. It would only be a few hours before lunch Harry thought. He wondered if the elves were getting the Hall ready to feed those still staying in the castle.

"They must be getting everything ready for lunch," said Ginny, reading his mind.

"Do you think they need help?"

"Yes, but do they want it?" Ginny countered. "We tried to offer our help earlier but they refused, they said we wouldn't know what to do anyways. I can't believe they are trying to fix everything all by themselves. Hermione was really upset about it."

Harry nodded but still walked over to the doors of the Great Hall. He looked in and spotted his house elf, Kreacher. He made his way over to him. "Kreacher," he said happily.

Kreacher looked up from his work, "Master Harry," he said bowing. "It is good seeing you well rested Master. Kreacher is bringing you clothes after you is falling asleep."

"Thank you, Kreacher, I'm glad your safe," Harry said. "Do you and the other elves need any help?"

"Master is too kind to Kreacher. No, Kreacher is not needing your help Master. Kreacher and the Hogwarts elves is working to make everything right again. Tis a tribute to all the elves who died serving the castle," Kreacher croaked proudly.

Harry nodded, a bit solemnly. "I understand Kreacher. I think that's wonderful. Please make sure you don't work yourself too hard will you? he asked.

Kreacher bowed again, the necklace Harry gave him, which had once belonged to Regulus Black, dangled brightly from around his neck. "Kreacher will make sure," he said, before immediately getting back to work.

Harry walked away toward the Hall entrance and back to Ginny. The school elves watched him as he walked, they stared at him in awe. As they all beamed at him, Harry was reminded of Dobby, and his large eyes the size of tennis balls. He almost became choked up. Ginny noticed this, she stepped forward and hugged him once again.

"What's wrong Harry," Ginny asked as she stroked his hair.

"The elves. They all died to protect the castle and everyone in it," Harry whispered in her ear. "But they didn't have to."

"I know Harry," she said softly. "They all love to serve more than anything in the world. It's like their deepest desire in life is to serve their 'Master' and make them happy," Ginny said sadly. She gave him a comforting squeeze, "Hermione told me about Dobby, Harry. I'm so sorry."

Harry let out a deep breath. "He saved our lives. He was such a good elf. He was so happy to be free. I just wish they all wanted to be. Kreacher would be devastated if I set him free."

Ginny held him closer. "He's much better then when I met him before. What happened?" she asked curiously.

"Hermione," Harry said simply. "She was right, we just needed to be kind to him. He's been used to brutal treatment from Wizards for years. Once we were kind to him, we started to understand him more. He was all alone for so long, he just wanted someone to take care of again. I think he finally got that chance last year when we stayed at Grimmauld Place," he stated. "It seemed to be good for him."

Ginny nodded. "Sometimes I think my Mum's the same way. She loves having people to fuss over and take care of."

"Yeah, they actually have a few things in common," he added. Ginny stared at him. "Kreacher's a really good cook too," Harry explained.

Ginny chuckled. They made their way outside onto the grounds. Ginny wondered if he would continue the conversation but he didn't. She sighed and continued on, letting him lead the way. They had nearly arrived at their destination before Ginny finally realised where he was taking her.

They were heading for the beech tree by the lake. During the end of their sixth year, that had become their 'spot.' It was their one place to be alone, away from all of the distractions in their lives, where nothing mattered except being with each other. Ginny smiled at the memory as Harry sat down against the tree. She sat facing him.

Harry saw her smiling and couldn't help but smile back. She looked happier now that they were outside and alone, rather than cooped up inside the castle. He had thought she would have been angry at him, but she was hugging him and seemed at ease in his presence. He hoped this was a good sign.

Ginny saw Harry smile back at her, he seemed different somehow, she thought. She wondered what that meant. The war had changed him, Harry had gone through such a long, dangerous journey. But he had come out alive. He had been through so much to get to this point, and Ginny thought he seemed, there was no other word for it, happy.

Ginny was ecstatic for him, he finally had a chance to live his life. He had the chance to grow up, and be free from the shadows of death. Although his past would always haunt him, with Voldemort gone, his future finally looked bright.

However, even though Ginny felt happy, sitting across from him, she couldn't help but feel nervous as well. The realization that Harry had changed, caused her to worry that maybe his feelings for her might have changed as well. Harry appeared to be enjoying himself, sitting across from her, but Ginny couldn't prevent the feelings of doubt that crept into her mind.

They had been apart for the better part of a year. She hadn't heard much about what he had been through in his year on the run, and that only served to escalate her fears. Harry might want different things now, his feelings might have changed. Maybe he wouldn't want her anymore, she thought horribly. Ginny desperately hoped that she was wrong. Because even if she tried, she could never change the way she felt about him.

Harry noticed her growing concern, he leaned forward, putting his hand on her knee. "Ginny?"

She bit her lip and looked away, trying to make sure Harry wouldn't see her like this. She was usually very confident in herself, but now, for some reason she was feeling quite insecure. Ginny tried to calm her nerves and slowly turned her head to face him, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

Harry looked into her eyes, "Ginny," he said softly, taking her hand. He looked thoughtful. "I've never been the best at saying what I feel, but I want to try," Harry said nervously. He was about to pour his heart out to her, exposing the feelings that he had always kept to himself. He just hoped that whatever he was feeling for her, she felt for him as well.

"I've never felt anything like this before. When I'm with you, even sitting across from you right now, I feel happier than I've ever felt in my entire life." Harry lifted her chin with his hand, "I look at you, and I see beauty beyond words," he told her. Ginny blushed deeply, her gaze never leaving his. "You are so wonderful, I can tell you everything, my hopes, my fears, my dreams. I've never had any idea what my life would be like after Voldemort. I never even thought I would get this far. I have a future now Ginny, and-," Harry paused, "I'm hoping you still want to be a part of it. I still can't believe someone as good as you ever came into my life," Harry said truthfully. Ginny's breath hitched, but she remained silent as he continued.

"My life has always been a huge struggle, as you know," he said, trying to add a little humour. "But being with you, I don't know how to describe it Ginny, you make my life so much brighter. Being with you is the easiest thing in the world. I don't even have to think about it sometimes. You are just so perfect it makes my head spin," Harry said.

Ginny held her hands to her face as he spoke. She was very close to tears but Harry carried on.

"Ginny, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. I smile every time I think of you. I can't look into your eyes, without feeling something stir inside me. When we were apart, I longed to be with you. I used to stare at your dot on the Marauders map, and hope that you were okay," Harry said blushing. Ginny froze and her face flushed as she realised that he had been watching over her, even on the run.

Harry didn't seem to notice as he spoke again. "It drove me crazy Ginny, not being able to see you. I want you with me, I never stopped wanting," Harry finished, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. He felt like his emotions were to be pouring out of him.

Ginny was overwhelmed. She was trembling from the power of Harry's words. He was saying things to her that she had only ever dreamed he would say. He was returning the feelings she had felt for him since before she could remember. Ginny couldn't believe it. She was nearly hyperventilating from the waves of emotion that were flowing through her. Her breathing was becoming ragged as she tried to find her voice.

"Harry, I-, I feel the same way," Ginny spluttered. Her voice quivered as she struggled to find the words. She tried to calm herself. She had to say something to him, tell him everything she was feeling. Why hadn't she gone first! Finally after taking a few seconds to regain her composure, Ginny spoke more fluidly.

"I want to be with you too Harry. There's nothing I've wanted more. The time we spent together last year, those are the best moments of my life. I felt so happy and alive then. I never wanted it to end," she said firmly. "I was so devastated when you left, but it gave me comfort that I knew you didn't want to do it. I just hoped you would come back to me," Ginny said, though now her eyes were filling with tears. She almost never cried, especially in front of people, but being here now with Harry, she just couldn't help it. She could tell he was close to tears as well, which somehow made it better. His unwavering presence and the way he was still holding her hand, softly caressing it with his thumb, made her feel at ease.

She wiped her tears and pressed on, "Harry, I've missed you so much. I can't stand not being with you. I've hated not being able to hold you, touch you, kiss you. I, I-," Ginny stopped. She couldn't hold back any longer. She needed him. He must have been feeling the same way, because he leaned forward, his face moving close to hers. Ginny closed the distance, until finally, after an eternity, their lips met.

They kissed, softly at first, before Harry's hands snaked up her back and he pulled her toward him. Ginny responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, all the while relishing in the feeling of being with him again, at long last. She kissed him back with all the force and passion she could muster. Harry's hands found their way to her hair and she moaned against his mouth. She pushed forward and ended up on top of him. Ginny looked down into the most beautiful pair of green eyes she had ever seen.

He was gazing up at her with the most wonderful look. His twinkling emerald eyes seemed to stare right through her. They were full of desire, admiration, and something else Ginny could not tell. He had a big, sloppy grin on his face. She smiled, this was Harry, her Harry. The one she couldn't get enough of, the one she had been yearning for all year.

Harry stared up at Ginny. Her hair fell down to his face and it tickled his cheeks. It seemed to cover them both in a fiery red curtain. Harry reached up with his hand and cupped her cheek, she leaned into his touch. He pulled her head down softly until they were inches from each other. "Ginny," he breathed.

"Harry," she whispered. Then Ginny brought her lips down to his and kissed him tenderly. Her tongue sought entrance to Harry's mouth and when she whimpered his lips parted. She immediately slipped her tongue in and soon found it dancing with Harry's. They kissed passionately, and Harry groaned out loud in pleasure. Ginny found it very erotic and she moaned when Harry deftly flipped her over and began to trail kisses down the line of her neck. She bit her lip when he nibbled at her skin and then her hands fisted in his hair. She loved the feel of his unruly locks softly running through her fingers.

Harry couldn't believe everything Ginny was making him feel. She had her hands in his hair and it was making him dizzy, in a good way. Her body was pressed under him and he could feel heat radiating between them. The sensations it was causing him made him blush. Ginny's face was flushed and her eyes were the darkest he had ever seen them. She looked gorgeous! He fiercely kissed her and she responded cheerfully, even purring against his lips. Harry couldn't fathom ever hearing a more wonderful sound. He ravished her lips, they tasted wonderful and he nearly lost himself in them.

Ginny couldn't get close enough to him. Harry had her pinned to the ground, yet she felt a calmness, letting him be in control. She knew that he wouldn't push her past her limit and she figured that he would be the one to stop things before they went too far. She was so at ease that she wrapped herself around his waist tucking one leg around his. He looked at her in surprise and was about to ask her something so she grabbed his head and kissed him again, taking away his worries. But after kissing for a while longer Ginny felt like they should stop before her inhibitions got the best of her.

"Harry, I don't want to stop, but I think we should," Ginny said, breathing heavily. Harry was panting for breath, but he nodded at her in agreement. She smiled and gave him one last kiss, before resting her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around him. Harry had his arms secured around her waist. He held her to him, squeezing her so tight she thought she might burst. A surge of confidence ran through her as Harry nestled her close to him, she felt as if nothing could touch her. Ginny always told everyone that she could take care of herself, but right now with Harry holding her close, she enjoyed the feeling of being safe and secure in his strong, comforting embrace. After a short silence, she spoke again, "That was amazing, Harry. I've never felt anything like that before."

Harry loosened his grip and looked into her eyes. "I know Ginny, me neither. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Harry. I wanted to be with you everyday, but I knew I couldn't."

"Me too. I wish we could have been together, but I never wanted for you to get hurt. I know now that I was stupid to do what I did. I thought it would keep you safe, but I-," Harry was cut off. Ginny had put her hand up to his lips in such a gentle touch that Harry just closed his eyes. He felt her caress his cheek and he sighed in contentment.

"Shh, It's okay Harry, I don't care about that anymore. None of that matters now," Ginny whispered. "Please, just hold me, like this."

Harry nodded and leaned back against the tree, Ginny once again snuggled up next to him. He ran his hands gently through her hair as he thought of all they had just shared. Harry had never come close to feeling anything like what he was feeling for anyone else. He wanted to feel like this everyday. He knew the rest of his life would not feel whole if he didn't have Ginny there alongside him. Harry felt comforted by these thoughts as he held Ginny close to his heart. He heard her breath even out as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Harry couldn't believe how happy he was at this moment. He still felt sadness at the loss of all those who had died during the war, but having Ginny beside him right now seemed to make everything better. He grieved for them all, everyone who had died in the battle, especially those who he knew personally. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and even little Colin, who had sneaked back into the castle, had all died fighting Voldemort. Before them, Dobby, Moody, and Hedwig had all died as well. But he was still alive. Normally, Harry thought he would have felt guilty, but things had changed after experiencing everything in the forest. he knew better now. They would not want him to feel guilty over their deaths. Harry understood that by doing so, he would be dishonoring their sacrifice. They had fought and died so that others may live, or at least have a chance to live. Harry vowed to do just that. He would make sure that their sacrifice was not in vain. Harry looked down to stare at Ginny, seeing the beautiful face that took away his breath. He would live life for them, and he would damn sure make the most of it. He kissed the top of Ginny's head, basking in the smell of her hair. He then noticed that a small grin had appeared on her face. He smiled. Harry gently held her close, he closed his eyes and soon drifted off into a deep sleep. His last thought being that as long as he had Ginny with him, life was definitely worth living.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up slowly to find himself laying beneath the Beech tree, Ginny still snuggled against him. He smiled, this felt even better then when he had woken up in his bed. Harry wanted every time he woke up to feel like this. He fixed his glasses and noticed that he must not have been asleep for very long, though he felt more refreshed than ever. When he had awoken that morning he'd felt pain all over his body. Yet, for some reason, he was able to forget it when he was with Ginny. Harry looked to her, she was just beginning to stir in her sleep. Harry tried not to move so that Ginny could get a little more rest. She looked so content, her head resting against his chest. Harry thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He smiled as he remembered everything they had discussed. They had talked about a few things, but mostly their feelings for each other.

He had told her that he still wanted to be with her, and she had told him the same. They had not talked much about what had happened while they were apart. Harry had heard a little about life at Hogwarts from Neville, but it was not very much. Neville had said that the Carrows had been torturing students the whole year. Harry grimaced at the thought. He wondered what Ginny had gone through, hoping that it wasn't as bad as what he was thinking. Harry knew he had to wait for her to open up, and he would wait patiently. They could share their stories together. Harry knew he was ready to let Ginny know what had happened to him while he was away. He wanted to tell her everything, there would be no secrets between them.

Ginny finally started to wake up. She opened her eyes and found Harry looking back at her, Ginny thought she might be dreaming. She reached up tentatively to touch his face, just to make sure. She felt his chin, rubbing her hand on the small growth of hairs that had developed there. Harry gave her a curious look. "Just checking to make sure you're real," she said.

Harry grinned and kissed her hand, "Maybe you better double check, just to be certain," he responded, licking his lips. Ginny laughed and moved up to give him a quick kiss. Harry groaned at her when she parted from his lips. "I don't know about that one, I think you should check again," Harry said hopefully.

Ginny snorted, "Prat. That's all you get. C'mon it's almost time for lunch, I'm famished."

Harry laughed, he helped her to stand, "What happened, did I work up your appetite?" He asked cheekily.

Ginny playfully smacked his arm as they walked across the lawn to the castle. "No." Harry gave her a look. She grinned, "Alright, maybe." Harry smiled triumphantly. Ginny rolled her eyes. "As much as I love your smile Harry, you should probably get rid of it before we reach the castle. All my family knows about us but my brothers aren't going to appreciate the goofy look on your face when we get back inside. You don't want to come in looking freshly snogged," she said playfully.

Harry gave her a smug look, "I think I'll be okay. I think they'll be too distracted by the state of your wild locks. They make you look like you've been pleasantly ravished," he countered. Ginny's eyes opened wide and she began fussing with her hair. Harry laughed. Then a thoughtful look appeared on his face before he grinned, "Here, I have a mirror you could borrow," he said as he pulled out the mirror Sirius had given him from his moleskin pouch.

"Oh, thank you Harry," said Ginny. She heard him whisper something under his breath. "Did you say something?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope, here you go." Ginny took the offered mirror from his hand and stared into it. Her face took on a look of confusion. She stared into the mirror but couldn't see herself.

"Harry, what's wrong with this mirror, all I can see is some room."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Really, that's strange," he said coolly. Ginny looked at him suspiciously and stared back at the mirror. She turned it over but all she could see was the same room. Harry couldn't hold his mirth any longer. He dissolved into fits of laughter and Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. He nearly had tears in his eyes as he continued to laugh. Ginny's patience thinned and she eyed him darkly. Then she spotted her Mum walking toward them from the castle. Ginny gasped and she began fussing with her hair once more, causing Harry to laugh harder.

"Oh you're no help," Ginny spat at him, still trying to tame her long tangled tresses.

Harry stifled his laughter and a smirk appeared on his face. He pulled out his wand, and fixed her hair in a trice. He ran his hands through it, just to admire his handiwork. "Your hair no longer looks ravished, though I must say it does look ravishing," Harry admitted.

Ginny swatted his hands away and ran her own hands through her now tamed hair. "How did you do that?" She asked in amazement.

Harry grinned. "I have my ways." Ginny glowered at him. "Alright if you must know, I've tried everything with my hair, nothing worked. Not even this spell, I can't seem to do it on myself for some reason. But that doesn't mean it won't work for you, no matter how ravished your hair is," he said before giving her a quick kiss. "I'll teach you the spell if you want," he offered. Ginny smiled at him as her Mum neared them. Harry snatched the mirror from her hand and she gave him a questioning look. "I'll tell you later," he whispered. Ginny's brows narrowed but she could only nod before her Mum stepped up to address them.

Mrs. Weasley stood in front of them, she looked very out of it. She spoke sadly, "Hello Harry, Ginny, we'd all wondered where you two had gone. Come along, it's almost time for lunch, and then afterward there will be a memorial for all of the. . . victims," she said, the hurt evident in her eyes.

Harry's once positive demeanor diminished immediately. He almost felt guilty for being happy earlier. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley, we were just about to come inside. The memorial sounds like nice gesture. It will be good to pay our respects to everyone who fought, and honor their memories," Harry said softly. He then gave Mrs. Weasley a comforting hug. She returned it, but it felt hollow. Harry hoped it was only a result from when she'd hugged him earlier. She became quiet and looked very subdued. It seemed like the news of the memorial had brought a wave of depression with it. Harry and Ginny had felt like they were in their own little world earlier, one that was filled with happiness and hope for the future. Now it felt as if they had stepped back into the real world, one that was full of sadness and loss. They both exchanged sad looks and squeezed each others hands, making a silent promise that they would help the other to get through the day.

Harry and Ginny escorted Mrs. Weasley across the grounds. They walked on either side of her, though they were staring at each other as they went. Once inside the castle they made their way to the Great Hall. It appeared to be about half full, with everyone sitting at different tables and with their friends. They spotted the contingent of Weasley's, along with Hermione at the far end of the Gryffindor table. As they headed that direction, they noticed Professor McGonagall striding over to meet them.

"Good afternoon," the Headmistress said lightly.

"Good afternoon Professor," said Harry and Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley nodded in greeting, but didn't say anything. Mr. Weasley had just noticed his wife's demeanor and walked over to join them. "Oh good Molly, you found them," he said taking her in his arms. Harry and Ginny said hello before going to sit at the table. Mr. Weasley held his wife as he addressed the Headmistress. "Hello Minerva, thank you so much for letting our family stay the night in the castle."

"It's no problem Arthur," said Professor McGonagall, "The least we can do is play host to those families who fought to save our school."

Arthur nodded, "Still, thank you. Though, if it's all the same to you Minerva, we will be going home later today after the memorial."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "That's fine Arthur, I understand. Thank you for all of your help and for letting me know." She noticed Molly looking so sad and her heart went out to her. "I'm so sorry for your loss Molly, it is a tragedy. Although Mr. Weasley was not always the easiest to teach, he was one of my favourite students. You raised a wonderful young man Molly, never forget that," Professor McGonagall said softly. Mrs. Weasley nodded sadly as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Thank you Minerva, for everything," said Mr. Weasley.

"No problem Arthur, you just take care of your family," she said, before walking away towards the head table.

Arthur turned to his wife, holding her tight to him. "It'll be okay Molly. We can get through all of this together, as a family."

Mrs. Weasley clung to her husband. "Oh Arthur, I just miss him so much, I can't believe he's gone. I want him with me, I want to hold him in my arms," she said, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I know Molly, I know. We'll always miss Fred. But we have to be strong for everyone else. The children still need you Molly, now more than ever. I know you think that they're growing up too fast, but they'll always need us."

Molly looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Am I that obvious Arthur?"

"No Mollywobbles, I just know you too well."

She smiled a bit at the use of her pet name. She relaxed in his arms and then she turned to her children, looking them over. They were all sitting at the table and talking quietly to each other, though George was still remaining silent. "You're right Arthur, we have to be strong, for all of them, especially George. He's lost so much more than everyone else."

"I know Molly, I know, said Arthur as he gave her a quick squeeze. "Lunch is being served Molly, we need to eat, and you need your strength," He said, breaking her from her trance like state. "Are you ready?"

Molly looked at him, and let out a breath. "Yes Arthur, let's eat."

It was a few hours later when Harry stepped out of the Floo and into the Burrow. He smiled as he took in the home of his favourite family in the world. Two members of that family were currently there with him. Percy and George had already Flooed over and had been there for a few minutes. Percy was busy in the kitchen, setting out supplies for dinner. George was in the kitchen as well, but he was sitting at the table. Percy didn't seem to mind. Harry offered to help but Percy had politely declined. Harry figured it was because Percy wanted to do anything he could to help out, now that he had finally reconciled with his family. Harry hoped things would be good between all of them. He sat in the sitting room, waiting for Ginny. She was to come through the Floo next from Aunt Muriel's. As he waited, Harry thought about the events of the day.

They had attended the Memorial for all of the people who died during the war. The ceremony had even mentioned people from the previous war, including Harry's parents. Ginny had held him close when their names were read. Harry and Ginny had both comforted each other when the names of Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks were announced. Ginny almost broke down in his arms once Fred Weasley's name was said. His was the last name on the list, and all in attendance had looked over to the Weasley's in sympathy. Mr. Weasley had hugged his wife as she cried while he too succumbed to tears. Ron also struggled to hold back tears as Hermione spoke softly to him, her face glistening. Fleur had rubbed circles in her husbands back as Bill held his face in his hands.

Then there was George. Charlie and Percy had tried to support their brother, but they themselves were becoming too emotional as well. Lee Jordan was sitting with them, and although he did his best to try and help his friend, George still wouldn't talk to him, or anyone. It wasn't until Angelina Johnson had come over to sit with him that George finally spoke to someone.

Harry didn't hear what they spoke about, as he was too preoccupied with Ginny. Though it seemed to him that George had been blaming himself the entire time for Fred's death. They had become separated during the battle, and George had never been able to find him. Harry knew what it was like to blame yourself for someone's death. He had done the same thing after Sirius had died. Harry glanced at George sitting in the kitchen. He noticed that George looked remarkably better, and he no longer looked like he was shutting down. Harry was glad that Angelina had been able to get through to him somehow. After the ceremony concluded, George had spent some time talking alone with her before she had to leave. It seemed to do him a world of good, because afterward it appeared as though his spirits were lifted tremendously.

It was then that George began to talk to his family as well. His dramatic change in behavior appeared to be contagious because he seemed to bring out happiness in everyone he talked with. When he had spoken to Harry, George had thanked him for sitting with him and not pressuring him to talk when he didn't want to. Then George had pulled him into a hug, and told Harry how happy he was that he had survived. Harry had been very surprised, as George had never been known to be so emotional. Then, George had smiled, and told Harry that he was the bravest guy he knew, and that he'd have to be to date Ginny.

Even Ginny had laughed at that one. Harry had tried not to but he couldn't help it. He was just so happy to see George smiling and joking once again. As if to demonstrate this, George looked over at Harry and smiled at him.

"What's wrong Harry, missing Ginny so soon, you've only been apart for about thirty seconds," said George cheekily.

Harry chuckled. Yeah, he thought, George was starting to come back. Harry was about to respond when Ginny arrived. He moved forward to help her out of the fireplace.

"Thank you Harry," said Ginny, taking his arm.

Harry smiled, "You're welcome."

George stood up and walked over to them, "Hello Ginevra, where have you been? Harry's been missing you terribly."

Ginny glared at him, "Don't call me that," she said darkly. "Ugh, why does Aunt Muriel still call me Ginevra? I hate that."

Harry grinned, "I don't know, Ginny," he said, emphasizing her name. She smiled at him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. "I think she's just old fashioned," said Harry. "Like really old fashioned," He added. Ginny laughed.

"Or she just does it to annoy you," George quipped.

"I think both are of you are right," Ginny said as Charlie came through the fireplace.

Charlie smiled at them, "Can't leave you alone for a minute Harry before you're all over my innocent little sister." Harry gulped while George chuckled. Ginny eyed Charlie with a stern look. He grinned, "Calm down Ginny, I'm only joking. You're old enough to decide what you want. If you're happy, I'm happy," said Charlie.

"Thank you Charlie," Ginny said, a little surprised.

"Don't mention it," said Charlie before turning to Harry. "Just make sure you keep her happy alright, you don't want know what happens if you don't," he said brightly, which Harry thought only made it sound worse.

Harry nodded. Then turning to Ginny, he said, "Don't worry, I never plan to."

George rolled his eyes. Charlie smiled ignoring his brother, "Good man," he said. Ginny hugged Harry closer before turning back to Charlie.

"Do you really have to threaten him like that?" She asked sternly.

"Yes," said Charlie, George, and even Percy. They all looked to him in the kitchen and laughed. "Good one Perce," said Charlie, before noticing Ginny's frown. "Aw, c'mon Ginny, it's all in good fun. Besides we know you can handle yourself if Harry tries anything."

"What makes you think I won't try something?" Ginny responded. She winked at Harry, looking right in his eyes. "A girl has needs, you know," she said, biting her lower lip.

Harry's eyes went wide and his face flushed in embarrassment. He looked at Charlie with a sheepish look on his face, before looking back to Ginny. She was staring at him with immense interest. Harry's only thought was that if her brothers weren't here, she would have pounced on him by now.

Charlie stared between the two of them. "This isn't fun for me anymore, I don't like where this conversation's going," he said. "Oh look, Dad's here," said Charlie, thankful for the distraction.

Mr. Weasley appeared in the fireplace. He stepped out to greet them with a slight frown on his face. George grinned. "What happened Dad, couldn't escape Muriel's fast enough?"

Mr. Weasley turned around, as if to make sure his wife hadn't come through the Floo, before he responded. "Don't tell your mother, but, let's just say that her Aunt is not the easiest person to live with."

They all broke into laughter. Mr. Weasley just stared at them. George recovered first. "I'm sorry Dad but that's the biggest understatement I've ever heard."

Mr. Weasley chuckled, "Be that as it may, just don't tell her I said anything, okay." As he spoke, Ron and Hermione appeared behind him, making him jump. Arthur peeked over his shoulder, and upon realizing that it was not his wife, he breathed a sigh of relief. George stifled a laugh while Harry and Ginny had amused looks on their faces.

Ron and Hermione looked on in confusion. "What's so funny?" Ron asked as they both stepped out.

"Dad was just telling us how much fun it was to stay at Dear Aunt Muriel's, weren't you Dad?" George said.

Mr. Weasley was about to say something when heard his wife came out of the green flames. "What is everyone still doing in here? Mrs. Weasley asked. "And why is Percy the only one helping to set up for dinner?" She demanded.

"It's fine Mum, I can handle it," said Percy from the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley beamed at her son. It filled her with so much happiness to have him back. "I know Percy, but they were supposed to be helping you. She rounded on everyone, "Didn't any of you boys offer to help?" No one spoke. Harry didn't want to be the only one so he kept quiet. Mrs. Weasley glared at them all, "None of you?" She pressed.

"Harry did," Percy supplied. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a winning smile. The rest of the Weasley men looked at him bitterly, while Mr. Weasley gave him an amused look.

"Thank you Percy," Harry grumbled.

"You're welcome," he called as he continued his work, obviously missing Harry's sarcasm.

"How nice of you Harry, you don't have to help out," said Mrs. Weasley politely, before her voice took on a whole new tone. "The rest of you boys, get in the kitchen and help your brother," she commanded.

Harry watched as they all slumped behind her and into the kitchen, mumbling things like, 'unfair,' and, 'git,' and 'she likes him more than us.' Things were only made worse when Ginny openly kissed him, causing them all to groan. Harry thought she did it on purpose, but he didn't care.

Mr. Weasley couldn't help but notice their snogging session. He coughed loudly, causing them to break apart. He smiled at them, "As happy as we are for you Ginny, could you please try to use some discretion, especially around your brothers."

Ginny nodded sheepishly, "Sorry Dad. C'mon Harry let's head up to my room," she said enthusiastically while grabbing Harry's hand. She laughed as his eyes went wide while her dad's face took on a horrified expression. "I'm just kidding," she said, kissing her father's cheek. Ginny then led Harry outside and into the backyard, purposely staying where everyone could see them.

Mr. Weasley let out a breath. His wife came back from the kitchen to join him. "We just had to have a girl didn't we?" He said to her, causing her to laugh.

"Yes we did, and she is the light of your life," she said wisely.

"Yes, that she is," he agreed.

They both smiled as they heard their daughters laughter from outside, followed by Harry's. "Harry seems to think so as well," said Mrs. Weasley. "He is such a wonderful boy," she said wistfully.

Arthur smiled, "In case you haven't noticed Molly, he's a man now. But yes I agree with you, and apparently, so does our daughter."

Molly grinned, "Yes, she does. She looks so happy now and Harry just dotes on her. He is so perfect for our Ginny. You know, the whole time we were walking to the castle, they couldn't keep his eyes off each other."

Arthur looked at her, a slight grin appearing on his face, "Molly, were you spying on them?"

Mrs. Weasley looked affronted. "No Arthur, of course not, I-," she broke off after noticing his grin. "Oh, don't you tease me like that Arthur," she said, swatting his shoulder.

Mr. Weasley chuckled and took hold of his wife. "It's alright Mollywobbles, judging by the way they've been acting you would have to be blind not to notice."

Molly smiled as she looked up at her husband, the love evident in her eyes. Suddenly, she snapped out of her reverie. "Oh my, I still have to make dinner," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She broke away from her husband. Then she gasped when he pulled her back and planted a kiss on her. They heard groans from the kitchen and broke apart, grinning like teenagers.

"Aw, c'mon, not you too," called Ron.

"Oh calm down Ron, be nice. I think it's sweet," said Hermione, who was helping them all.

Ron turned to her, "You wouldn't think it was so sweet if it was your parents snogging in front of you," he countered. Hermione's was about to say something back when her eyes went wide. She kissed him full on the lips before running up the stairs to Ginny's room. Ron's ears turned red as his family stared at him in shock.

"I'll just go and see if she needs me," said a flustered Ron, making his way to the stairs. He was abruptly grabbed by his collar by Charlie, and then by George, who was grinning from ear to missing ear. They sat him down in a chair and surrounded him, gleeful smiles on their faces.

"Talk."

Dinner was a happy affair. Ron and Hermione were the main topics of discussion. While Hermione had run off to get the information she had on her parents, who were still in Australia, Ron told his brothers and parents the story of how he and Hermione had finally got together. Charlie had slapped his back to congratulate him while George kept saying 'I can't believe it.' Mr. Weasley just smiled at Ron while Mrs. Weasley had thoroughly hugged him. When Percy had announced that he too had a girlfriend, named Audrey, who worked with him at the Ministry, Mrs. Weasley had nearly had kittens. She had hugged him just as much as she hugged Ron. When Hermione came down the stairs, she too had been engulfed in a rib cracking embrace. Hermione had just smiled and Mrs. Weasley had needed to sit down from all the excitement. After calming down, she had called in Harry and Ginny to help with dinner. They came in with identical grins plastered on their faces. She eyed them suspiciously. Though Harry's hair was just as messy as ever, Mrs. Weasley had never seen Ginny's hair look more neat.

It was after dinner when Harry watched as Hermione and Ron moved toward the stairs to go up to Ron's room. Hermione had scheduled a meeting with the Department of Magical Transportation to set up an international portkey that would take her close to her parents. She knew the spell that would allow her to bring their memories back, she just hoped that they would be understanding. Ron had agreed that he would go with her when the time came.

Harry was torn, he wanted to be there for Hermione, but he wanted to be with Ginny as well. He thought it was horrible that Hermione had needed to make a decision like that all alone, and for his sake. She had willingly come with him on his quest without a second thought. Harry felt he owed it to her to come along when she got her parents back. But he didn't want to leave Ginny. He had only just got her back. He knew Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would never let her go with them to another country, they had barely agreed to let Ron go, even though he was of age. Harry finally made up his mind. He caught up to Ron and Hermione, just as they approached the foot of the stairs. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute, please," said Harry.

Hermione smiled at him. "Of course Harry. Go on up Ron, I'll be right there," she said. Ron nodded at the both of them and made his way up the stairs. She turned back to Harry, "So what did you want to talk about, Harry?"

"Hermione, it's about your parents. I want to go with you, but, I don't as well. I mean, I do want to, but I have to stay. Not that I don't care or anything, because I do. I just can't go, even though I want to. Do you know what I mean?" Harry rambled.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah of course, your saying you want to go, but you can't. I understand, it's fine."

Harry rolled his eyes, this was Hermione, of course she knew what he meant. "Thanks Hermione, I knew you would understand," he said in relief. "I'm sorry I can't go."

"Don't be Harry. I know why you can't. Besides I wouldn't want you to be miserable the whole time while I'm snogging Ron."

Harry laughed, "I think he's rubbing off on you Hermione."

She scoffed at him, as if this couldn't possibly be true. "No he's not."

"You know he is, you both are. By the time you come back from Australia, you're going to be going on about Quidditch and he's going to be reading for fun. Just you watch," Harry said grinning.

"I won't mind that, though it will never happen," said Hermione.

Harry hugged her. "I'm so happy for you two. My two best mates, with each other," he said happily before adding, "Finally!" Hermione laughed as he held her. "I'm really gonna miss you when you're gone Hermione. It's gonna be weird not having you here, I've seen you everyday for so long."

"I know Harry, but it will be alright. Hopefully, it won't be for that long. Please don't worry about me while I'm gone, alright. I'll be fine, Ron will be with me. You just take care of yourself and Ginny while we're away."

"I will Hermione. I promise."

"Good, and Harry?"

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"Please, make sure you talk to Ginny," said Hermione. "Tell her about what happened, you'll feel better, trust me. Ron and I were together most of last year. We know what the other went through, but you and Ginny don't, at least not yet," she said hopefully.

"Don't worry Hermione, I will. I was planning to even before you said anything," said Harry.

"Good," Hermione said as he released her. "I'll see you later alright."

Harry smiled, "Okay, see you," he said as she ascended the stairs. 'That went a better than expected,' Harry thought. He looked over at Ginny, she was still sitting at the table with her brothers. She looked so happy. She was laughing and smiling with them as they joked with her. Then she turned to look at him and her smile brightened. She came over and wrapped her arms around him.

"George said you looked lonely," she said playfully. "Where did you go off too?"

"I had to talk with Hermione," Harry said.

"Oh, so, you're going with them?" she asked, not meeting his gaze.

Harry smiled, "Nah I decided not to."

Ginny looked up at him, the joy evident on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah, being alone with your brother and Hermione while they snog the whole time? Not my cuppa tea."

Ginny grinned, "So that's why?"

Harry grinned back, "Maybe there are a couple more reasons. Why, can you think of any?" He asked playfully.

Ginny laughed, "Yeah I can think of a few," she said, yanking his face down to hers. They kissed, causing her brothers to groan once again. However, that didn't stop them. Nothing could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been a long, trying day, and after everyone else had gone up to their rooms, Harry and Ginny lay together on the sofa in the sitting room. Though it was late at night, they did not feel tired in the least. Probably because of their nap, Harry thought, as Ginny tucked herself into the crook of his arm. Normally he would have been content to just lay there until they both felt tired enough to go to sleep, but Harry couldn't stop the thoughts racing in his mind. His talk with Hermione had only increased his resolve to speak with Ginny, and this was the perfect opportunity. Plus, Harry thought, Hermione was right, not only did he want to tell Ginny everything, he needed to. He was also anxious to hear about what Ginny had been through at Hogwarts, despite being terrified of what she might say. Harry felt his stomach twist into knots just thinking about it. His mind kept filling with so many things that he felt not knowing might be even worse than hearing the real thing. Harry really didn't want to disturb their peacefulness, but he knew he had to at some point. So after a while of lying in each others arms, he spoke. "Ginny, I have to talk to you."

Ginny looked up at him, noticing the subtle serious tone of his voice. She rolled over to stare at him properly, her chin against his chest. "Go on Harry, I'm listening."

Harry steadied himself before he began, "Do you remember how earlier today, we talked a little about last year." Ginny nodded. Harry took a deep breath, "We never really got around to what actually happened though."

Ginny paid very close attention to Harry's words. She knew where he was going with this, but she couldn't help but feel a little tinge of fear as she listened to him speak.

"I want to tell you everything Ginny. No, I need to tell you everything. You deserve to know." Harry said purposefully.

Ginny's breath hitched a bit, she hadn't expected him to be able to talk about this so quickly. She looked at him expectantly as he spoke again.

"Ginny, are you okay with this?" He asked hesitantly. Ginny nodded her head once more. She was silent, and looked slightly nervous, but Harry knew she'd be alright. He knew this would be hard for both of them, but he needed for her to understand. He wanted for her to know about his year, and maybe she would be able to tell him about hers.

But, Harry thought, if Ginny had been ready, she would have told him by now, or at least she would have addressed it. She must not be there yet, Harry thought. He didn't mind, she could tell him on her own time. He could wait to hear about her year, at least until she was ready. Harry pushed those thoughts aside, thinking only of Ginny, and what he needed her to know. She deserved to know first anyway, he thought. It was only fair, since he had been the one to break things off. He steeled himself for what was to come. Finally, Harry began to tell his tale, "Ginny, do you remember that prophecy about me and Tom Riddle?"

Harry then proceeded to tell Ginny about his lessons with Dumbledore, and his year on the run with Ron and Hermione. He told her about the prophecy, the deathly hallows, the Horcruxes, everything. Upon reaching his journey into the forbidden forest, Harry paused, He still had more to tell, but he needed to know she had understood him first. She had listened intently the entire time, making sure not to interrupt him, for which Harry was grateful. "Okay Ginny, do you understand everything so far?"

Ginny nodded. "I think so Harry. Though I still can't believe that Tom Riddle's diary was a Horcrux, even if everything does make sense now," she said.

"Yeah I know. It was the first one he made," Harry answered. He knew that the memory of that diary had still been bothering her. "By containing a piece of his soul it allowed him to-."

"Control my mind," Ginny responded darkly. She tensed up, causing Harry to pull her closer to him.

"Hey, It's okay Ginny, it wasn't your fault. He's gone now. He can't hurt us anymore. He's never coming back again," Harry said softly, his arms draped around her.

Ginny took comfort from Harry's close embrace and his soothing words. "Thanks Harry, it feels strange to finally know why. That diary has haunted my dreams for years. At least now I understand how it all happened."

"I'm glad," said Harry smiling. He felt good that he had supplied some closure to Ginny's fears. He knew she had frequent nightmares about the Chamber. Harry hoped that having her know why it all happened would help somewhat. "So you understand about the Horcuxes?" He asked, getting back on track.

"I think so, I still don't understand about why you had to walk into the forest, or how-," Ginny stammered. "How you survived," she finished.

Harry nodded sadly. "I didn't understand at the time either. By that time we had destroyed five Horcruxes and only the snake was left. I knew that once I walked into the forest, I might never come out. So I told Neville before I left, to kill Nagini if he got the chance. After that, I walked into the forest, ready to die," Harry said roughly.

"How were you able to do that? Just walk into the forest, if you thought you were going to die?" Ginny asked, a desperate look on her face.

Harry sighed, "I don't know, I just knew that I needed to do it, so that others might be spared. I almost didn't have the courage to go, something nearly made me stop."

Ginny gazed at him intently. "What was it?" She asked anxiously.

Harry stared back at her fondly. "You," he said simply.

Ginny opened her mouth in shock, "Me?"

"Yes you. I saw you on the edge of the forest, trying to comfort someone, a small girl who was about to-," he paused, not wanting to say it. He let out a breath. "I, I almost ran to you. At that moment, I didn't think of anything else. All I wanted to do was hold you close, at least one last time, before. . ." Harry trailed off, looking away from her in shame. "But I didn't," he whispered under his breath.

Ginny looked at him, sympathy in her eyes. She had thought she felt his presence that night. He would have been under his cloak. She had been holding the dying girl in her arms when she had heard something in the night. It was him, Harry. At least that's what she had thought at the time. But then, just as quickly as she felt his presence, he was gone. Ginny had felt so lost, it had been hard enough to comfort the small girl as she cried for her Mum, before she finally closed her eyes. The girl had been like Colin. They were both so small, yet both had sneaked back into the castle to fight, only to die trying. "Harry, why didn't you say good-bye?" Ginny asked suddenly. She regretted it immediately.

Harry closed his eyes tight to stop the tears from forming. He had been feeling guilty about this ever since it happened. He was almost grateful that she had asked him about it, because now he could get it off his chest. "I don't blame you for wanting to know. I would as well. Honestly Ginny, the truth is. . . I couldn't. At least, not if I wanted to stop him." Harry gazed at her. "If I had gone to you I would never have been able to do it, and I had to do it Ginny. I had to. I know that if I had taken one step toward you, I would have willingly gone back with you, into the castle. I knew that couldn't happen, no matter how much I wanted it to. The only thing that kept me from doing it was that I was scared."

Ginny looked up at him, she was confused but she didn't show it. She brought her hand up, and stroked his cheek ever so softly. Harry felt a warm sensation on the side of his face. He leaned into her touch. "Scared of what?" She asked. Harry stared at her, remembering why.

"I was afraid, afraid of the alternative. I know you Ginny. My worst fear was that we wouldn't have gone back to the castle. I was afraid you would have gone with me Ginny, to meet him. You would never have let me go alone. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Your life is too precious, and it's worth way more than mine," Harry said firmly.

Ginny sat up and faced him, their eyes meeting, "Don't ever say that Harry. My life is not more important than yours, or anyone's."

Harry stared into her determined eyes and swallowed, "It is to me."

Ginny remained silent, she was struck by his remark. She definitely did not have anything to say to that. She could even understand his thinking, because she felt the same way about him. Harry was the most important person in her life, Ginny knew this to be true. He was right about her as well, she wouldn't have let him go alone, she would have insisted on going with him, or followed him against his will. He knew her too well.

Harry watched her in her silence as he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes. He steeled himself before he continued, "Ginny, I meant what I said. You are the most important person in the world to me. I want you to understand something. When I went to face Riddle I had to know that I was fighting for something. I was ready to die for everyone in the castle, but when I went to meet death, I went thinking of you," Harry said.

Ginny gazed at him, astonishment on her face. She watched as he gazed back at her, as if staring into her soul. Harry opened his arms, beckoning her to him. 'Now that's just not fair,' she thought, how could she resist that. She lay back down, letting Harry encircle his arms around her once again.

Harry let her settle down comfortably, again in the crook of his arm, before he spoke again. "Should I keep going, if it's too much I can stop."

"I'll be fine Harry. You're the one I'm worried about," said Ginny. "You know you can stop at anytime, we don't have to do this."

"No, I want to do this, and it'll be too hard to start over," Harry said. He inhaled deeply before letting it back out.

"You okay?" Ginny asked. He nodded. "Alright Harry, please, just tell me why you had to face him alone? What was it for?"

Harry thought back, "When I went in there, it was because-, the reason was that-," he stopped. Harry couldn't find the words again. He was too worried about her reaction.

Ginny turned to him, giving him a gentle squeeze. "Take your time Harry, I'm not going anywhere," she said, as if reading his mind.

Harry stared at the determined look on her face and felt his fear dissipate. He knew whatever he told her, she would accept it. He gathered his resolve and spoke with more sureness than he felt. "I had to go alone, no one else could do what needed to be done. It had to be just me and Tom," Harry said defiantly. He looked at Ginny, gathering his courage. "The reason I had to go into the forest, and face him was because. . . I was the last Horcrux." Ginny's hands went to her mouth in shock. Harry pressed on before she could stop him. "And in order to destroy it, I had to die, by his hand."

Ginny stared at him, "Wait, what do you mean?" She asked. Then, she had the most horrible revelation. A massive shiver went down her spine and she felt extremely cold all of a sudden. She held back tears as she spoke, "You, you had a Horcrux inside you? All this time."

Harry nodded solemnly. "Yes, it happened when Tom cast the killing curse on me when I was a baby. Somehow, when the curse was cast, it backfired, and I was made into the seventh Horcrux, without ever knowing it," said Harry. He took Ginny's hand in his and brought them to the middle of his chest. "I've lived with that thing inside me for almost my entire life, but now it's gone, he destroyed it," he said.

Ginny watched as Harry cupped their hands over his heart. A sudden saddening thought hit her like a brick wall. "Wait, if it's destroyed than that means-," She looked up at him horror-struck. Tears glistened in her eyes as she spoke. "You really died?" Harry again, could only nod. Ginny's heart broke. "You died, but I thought-," she broke off at a whisper. It was all she could say.

Harry held Ginny close as she wept for him. She couldn't believe it. When she had seen him lying in Hagrid's arms she had cried as well. Then, once she had seen that he was alive, everyone had been so happy. Everyone had thought he'd been alive the whole time. Now, she didn't know what to think. All Ginny knew, and all she wanted to think about was that he was not dead, but the knowledge that he had actually died in the forest was overwhelming. Ginny felt like she had lost him all over again. She realised how stupid a feeling that was. She was crying over him being dead while he was in fact alive and holding her. He was still alive, and he was here with her, she thought. She shouldn't be crying, she should feel happy, though for some reason her mind failed to understand this as the tears kept coming.

Harry held Ginny close to him as she cried softly into his shoulder. Finally, she began to calm down. She was not normally reduced to tears, but he could not blame her. Had the roles been reversed, and she been the one who had died, he would have been catatonic. Just the thought made his throat close up. He quickly reminded himself that she was still here, in his arms. Harry actually felt touched by her sadness over him. It swelled his heart to know just how much she cared for him. He wiped the last of her tears from her face and stared down at her.

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes still red and puffy, "I'm sorry Harry, I promised you I would be fine," she choked out.

"I think you get a pass there," said Harry.

Ginny looked at him intently, "Is there a mark?" Harry nodded, pointing to his chest. Ginny looked at the place where he was pointing. "Right over your heart," she said in sorrow. She touched his shirt gently, right above where his mark would lay. "Can I see it?"

Harry hesitated, his first thought was that he didn't want her to think him some ugly creature, with scars and marks all over his body. Ginny's face allayed his fears immediately. She looked at him with a look of acceptance and sympathy, silently assuring him that he need not worry. There was no nervousness or fear evident in her eyes, just something Harry couldn't quite recognise.

He ran his hands through his hair nervously before finally, he slowly pulled his shirt up, baring his scar. Ginny didn't look away. She just gazed at him with that same look, before she leaned forward near his chest. She met his eyes one last time, before she brought her lips to his chest, and kissed his scar.

Harry's breath hitched. A whole swarm of emotions ran through him. He felt so much coming from Ginny. Her soft, gentle touch seemed to burn its way through his chest and into his heart. The warmest of sensations ran through his whole body as Ginny gave his bruise one last kiss, before she pulled his shirt down.

Ginny smiled at him, "How do you feel now."

Harry gazed at her, he couldn't begin to describe what he felt at this moment. He also couldn't believe what she had just done for him. Finally Harry was able to choke out, "Better," it was all he could say to her. She just smiled wider before she lay back down next to him. "Ginny you-, you are just so amazing," he stammered.

Ginny grinned as she watched Harry continue to gaze at her with an intense look. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"You."

Ginny giggled, "Besides me," she said rolling her eyes.

Harry smiled, "I don't know. I guess I'm just happy. Happy to be alive and free. Free to be an adult, without some prophecy hanging over my head." Harry looked down at Ginny. "Free to be with you," he added. "Free to do this." Harry leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. As their lips parted, Ginny smiled. Harry grinned back at her, looking thoughtful. "And if it wasn't for my Mum, I wouldn't be free to do those things," he said.

Ginny stared at him, "What do you mean, Harry?"

Somehow Harry had unknowingly steered them back to to the end of his story. He contemplated what he had gone over so far, and took a deep breath. "Okay, when Tom Riddle went to kill me as a baby, my Mum refused to step aside. She could have lived, but she didn't want to leave me. When she did that, she saved my life. My Mum willingly sacrificed herself to save me. Her love created the protection that kept me from dying that night. I never wanted anyone to die for me Ginny, not again. But I wanted my death to mean something. So when Tom Riddle cast his killing curse at me in the forest, I made sure that this time, I would be the sacrifice. By sacrificing myself, I would create a protection for all those I cared about, just like my Mum." Harry said. He paused, looking thoughtful for a moment, before he went on. "That meant I had to be willing to die as well. I knew that my sacrifice would save lives, so that made it a little easier. I also took some comfort that with my death, another piece of Riddle would go with me." he said. Harry then gave Ginny an intense look. "I was ready to go Ginny, but I didn't. I don't know how it happened, it all still feels so unreal, but I saw Dumbledore. He said I was tethered to life by my Mum's blood, which Tom had used to revive his body. Then, Dumbledore told me that I had been given a choice. I could go on to the next life, or I could come back."

Ginny took in Harry's tale and was amazed by what she heard. She couldn't believe what had happened to him. He had literally died and come back to life! Once he had finished all she could say was, "Wow."

Harry grinned at her. "I know." He couldn't help noticing that her reactions were not ones of fear. She did not cower away from him now or when he told her about his scar. Now, she just held him closer.

"Your Mum saved your life again Harry. Her undying love kept you alive and her blood brought you back! That's amazing," Ginny said in awe.

Harry smiled, "Yes, yes it is. She may have died when I was a baby, but somehow she's been keeping me alive all this time," said Harry. He sighed softly at the memory of his Mum. Then he looked at Ginny, examining her closely. "You remind me a lot of her Ginny. Both of you played big parts in keeping me alive."

Ginny stared at him in disbelief, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if I'd have gone on, I would have been able to see my parents. I could have finally got the time to know Sirius. Lupin, Tonks, and even Fred and Dobby would have been there," Harry said painfully. "I would have been with people who cared about me. People who loved me, but I'm here. Now why do you suppose that is?" Harry asked her.

Ginny concentrated hard but she couldn't figure it out. She did have one thought in her mind but it was just too preposterous. "I don't know Harry."

"Really Ginny, you can't think of anything?" He asked politely, giving her an intense look.

Ginny trembled under his gaze, Harry's look was so intense. No, she thought, it can't be. Finally she spoke, her voice so low it came out as a whisper, "Me?" Harry smiled and nodded. "But, what could I have done. I didn't do anything," Ginny squeaked out.

Harry sat up so they were facing each other. "You didn't do anything?" He said sharply. "Ginny, don't you get it? You have to understand. Believe me when I tell you, you did everything." Ginny shook her head fitfully, still unconvinced. Harry cupped her cheeks in his hands to stop her, then he brought her face close to his. "Ginny, I told you, I had a choice. I could stay, or I could go on." He repeated softly. Ginny nodded nervously. Harry stared at her, the fiercest look in his eyes and said with the utmost sincerity, "Ginny, I chose to stay, for you."

Ginny felt another shiver run down her spine, though this one was completely different. She had not heard him right. He had died, and chose to come back, for her! She couldn't believe it. It was almost more than she could take. Her breathing became very rapid and her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt Harry caressing her face, trying to get her attention, and she gazed longingly at him. He smiled brightly at her, the affection evident in his eyes. His cool, peaceful demeanor radiated into her body and she began to calm down. Ginny looked into the emerald fire that was Harry's eyes, he was just too perfect for words.

"Give me a minute," she said, her breath heavy. "It's a lot to take in."

Harry nodded, "That's okay, I'm sure it is."

After taking a few more calming breaths Ginny got herself under control. "I can't believe it Harry, you-, you gave up being with your parents. What about Sirius, what about-," Harry put his hand to her lips to stop her.

"I'll still see them again, one day. But being with you, right here, right now, I feel like I'm already in heaven," Harry said.

Ginny's lip trembled. She bit it to keep from losing control of her emotions once more. She just stared at him in awe.

It's not too much is it?" Harry asked nervously. "I don't want to put too much pressure on you."

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle, same old Harry, always thinking of others before himself. "You are just so wonderful Harry, I can't put it into words. Please don't worry, it is a lot, but it's definitely not too much. I think I kind of like the pressure actually. It represents all the feelings we have for one another," said Ginny. "Besides, what girl gets to say her man came back to life just so he could be with her," she said wistfully.

Harry smiled widely as he looked at her. "I guess just you," he said happily.

Ginny laughed again, it made her heart flutter that Harry could make her so emotional one moment and the next she was laughing happily. He was truly the most amazing person she had ever met. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. His bright smile was enchanting. It captivated her and she couldn't get enough of it.

Harry watched as Ginny held his gaze. He smiled wider at the alluring look in her eyes. "What are you staring at?" He asked finally.

Ginny gave him a seductive look, "You."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Well, after everything you've just said how could I not. There's that and of course, that smile of yours," Ginny added.

Harry laughed, "What are you talking about? He asked, his smile still plastered on his face.

"You, you can't stop smiling."

"Yes I can," Harry said, still smiling.

Ginny sat up a bit, sitting in his lap. She grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "No you can't."

Harry gave her his widest smile yet. "What can I say, I'm happy. I'm sitting here with the girl I love."

Ginny kept grinning before she stopped suddenly. She stared right at him with a nervous look on her face. "What did you just say?"

"I'm happy?" Harry tried.

Ginny shook her head at him, "Harry," she said sternly.

Harry finally stopped smiling. He gave her a meaningful look, "I said I love you. I love you, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny's heart almost burst from her chest. She had always dreamt of Harry returning her affections, but she never expected it to be like this. She wanted to remember this moment for the rest of her life. Ginny gazed at him in utter bliss and then pinned him against the sofa. She whispered in his ear, "I love you too Harry. I always have." She felt him gasp and she moved to get a look at his reaction. He had a euphoric look on his face and pure joy was being emitted from his magnificent twinkling eyes. Ginny couldn't remember ever seeing him as happy as this. She finally gave in to her desire and crashed her lips to his. Harry responded enthusiastically by moving one hand up and down her back while the other became tangled in her hair. Ginny felt jealous, they were so close together that Ginny's hands were trapped underneath him. As if he had read her mind, Harry suddenly growled. He rolled Ginny over, pinning her beneath him, causing her to squeal in delight. She was alarmed at how turned on she felt by his eagerness. She responded in kind by attacking his body with her now free hands.

Harry groaned in pleasure as Ginny raked her hands down his back. He couldn't get enough of her, she was intoxicating. Everything about Ginny set him on fire. She had the most wonderful hair that he loved to run through his fingers, like he was doing now. It felt so soft, and smoother than silk, in his opinion. He loved her creamy skin and freckles, she had the cutest sprinkle of freckles on her shoulders and just above her nose. Harry began to place small kisses on each one he could find. As he placed ardent little kisses on her nose, Harry was rewarded by making Ginny laugh. He loved to hear her laugh, it was like music to his ears. Harry couldn't believe the emotions he was feeling towards Ginny, or the ones he was getting in return. He stared at her intently. As he held her closer, she met his gaze. The look in her eyes filled him with love and desire. Oh, he loved her so much, and she loved him back. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Ginny stared enticingly at the man she loved. Harry clung to her, for which she was grateful. They couldn't get close enough in her eyes. When Harry was kissing her, he did so as if he needed her to breathe. Ginny thought this was ironic since he kept struggling for breath the longer they kissed. She grabbed his collar and brought him down to her once more. He didn't protest. She nibbled at his ear, eliciting a soft moan from his mouth. It sounded extremely sexy, she thought. His hands fisted in her hair as he kissed her neck. She loved the feel of his lips on her body. He had the most gentle touch, but sometimes, like when he had pinned her beneath him, Harry would lose himself, and the passion inside of him would flow out. Ginny loved that about him. She loved everything about him. Finally, after a few more minutes, they slowed down long enough to catch their collective breaths.

Ginny's heart was racing and her breath was still ragged. She looked back at Harry with interest. He was panting just as much as she was. His lips were still swollen from the intensity of their kissing. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were darkened with desire. Harry's hair was even messier than usual, and his glasses were askew. He looked positively gorgeous.

Ginny reached up and fixed his glasses. "Better?" She asked.

Harry blinked back his vision. He looked her up and down and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Oh yeah, much better," he said smiling.

Ginny laughed as she stared at him, "I love you, Harry."

Harry gazed at her, feeling the happiest he had ever felt in his whole life. "I love you too, Ginny," he said, his smile still plastered on his face.

Ginny grinned as she gazed back at him. "I was right. Admit it, you can't stop smiling."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine, you were right, you're always right," he relented.

Ginny grinned wider. "Good, now kiss me again."

Harry gazed lovingly at the grinning witch beneath him, before he bent over her. Then, with his smile still shining brightly, Harry granted her wish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

George Weasley woke up in his room at the Burrow feeling somewhat refreshed. He had felt much better after his talk with Angelina at the memorial. She alone had been able to understand his feelings over the loss of Fred. George knew that Angelina knew Fred better then anyone, besides himself of course.

She had been Fred's date to the Yule Ball, and they had been together ever since. George felt as sad for her as he felt for himself. He knew that going on after losing his twin would be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do. But, he also knew Fred would come back and haunt him if he allowed himself to wallow in self-pity.

It was the day of Fred's funeral. Today would be the day that they buried his twin. George didn't know how to feel about that. He knew that he was going to miss his brother terribly, but he also knew that Fred wouldn't want everyone to remember him in sadness. This didn't stop George from looking sadly at the empty bed next to him, once again wishing that it could be occupied.

The room had seemed a little eerie when he'd stepped into it the night before. It had been a strange feeling, sleeping alone in the room for the first time in his life. George wondered if things would get better as time went on. He certainly hoped so. Shaking these thoughts from his head, he got up to get showered and changed. Silently, George vowed that the day would not be a depressing one, but one that would celebrate the true nature of the life of Fred Weasley.

After showering and getting dressed, he put on his trainers and went down the stairs to see if anyone else was awake. Stopping at the foot of the stairs, he took in the scene before him. Harry and Ginny were lying together on the sofa in the sitting room, looking as serene as ever. He chuckled to himself before quietly sneaking over to them.

George picked up a folded blanket lying on the backs of one of the chairs and delicately placed it over them. He saw Ginny begin to stir and he froze immediately. Luckily, his sister didn't wake up, but just snuggled back next to Harry. George stepped back from them silently before he got a mischievous look in his eye.

"Harry! Ginny! Just what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?"

Harry and Ginny shot up in surprise. They immediately became tangled in the blanket, causing Ginny to fall off the sofa and onto the floor. George watched in hysterical laughter as Harry fought to disentangle himself, his legs still trapped in the blanket. Harry finally calmed down long enough to release his struggling legs. He looked over to see where Ginny had ended up. She was still lying in a heap on the floor.

"That was fun," said George. Ginny glared daggers at him. Harry took it good-naturedly and just gave him an amused look.

"Morning George, glad we could entertain you," he said sarcastically.

Ginny was not feeling as forgiving. "What was that for!" she demanded from the floor. Harry helped her to sit up.

"Ah, c'mon Ginny, it was just too good to pass up," George said, a grin on his face. "Just be glad it was me who caught you and not Mum. So anyway, what are you two still doing down here?" he asked coyly.

"We fell asleep George, nothing happened," Ginny said sternly.

George got a surprised look on his face. "You mean you didn't jump his bones?" he asked bluntly. That got the desired reaction he had been searching for. The looks on their faces were absolutely priceless.

Harry's face blushed a deep red and he tried not to stare at Ginny. Ginny went wide-eyed and shot George a dirty look. "No I did not, and even if we did do anything, it's none of your business," she said crossly.

George chuckled, "I know that, I'm just surprised, with the way you were staring at him yesterday I'd have thought you'd have pounced on him as soon as you two were alone. What with your _needs_ and all," he said grinning.

Ginny blushed a deep crimson. George had used her own words against her. She _had_ been looking that way towards Harry yesterday, several times. She'd been feeling very close to him since they had discussed their feelings for each other by the lake. During the memorial, they had comforted the other so seamlessly. Having Harry with her had made things so much easier to deal with, she hadn't even given it a second thought.

Now, after everything he had told her last night, including finally expressing his love for her, Ginny's feelings toward Harry had intensified exponentially. She had to admit that last night, while they slept, she'd dreamed about other ways they could express their love. However, she was not about to let George know that he was right. "I don't know what you're talking about George. I just said that to get a rise out of you and Charlie, that's all."

George smiled. "Alright," he said cheekily before addressing Harry. "You should watch out for her Harry, she's just trying to lull you into submission. Best keep your shield charm up, just in case," he said with a wink. He then briskly walked away toward the kitchen.

Ginny darted after him in order to continue their argument while Harry stayed in the sitting room. He thought about Ginny, and the looks she'd been giving him lately. Harry didn't want to pressure her into anything, but he couldn't help feeling that maybe he wouldn't be doing the pressuring. Ginny was a very vibrant person, and he knew that what she had said yesterday had not just been to antagonise her brothers. Harry knew her, he loved her, and he would do anything to make her happy. But, on the other hand, he knew that they needed to wait until they were ready for something like that. Harry knew he wasn't ready yet, and he doubted very much that Ginny was either.

When Ginny came back over to him from the kitchen, Harry smiled. "Hey, is George still conscious?" He asked her.

"Yeah, he's fine, at least for now," she responded.

"You mean you didn't Bat-Bogey him?"

Ginny chuckled. "I should have," she said thoughtfully. "I can't believe he said all that."

Harry just wrapped his arms around Ginny. "It's alright, I'm just glad he's acting upbeat, and that he's joking around, considering the circumstances."

Ginny sighed, "Yeah I guess," she said, thinking of Fred's impending funeral. She gave Harry a thoughtful look, "You know you don't have to be afraid of me, I'm not going to pounce on you when you're not looking."

It was Harry's turn to chuckle, "I wasn't really worried about that."

Ginny smiled at him, "I love you Harry, I'm just, not ready for that, not yet. I hope that's okay," she said nervously.

Harry felt heartened, his assumptions had been correct. He stared into her eyes, hoping she could sense what he felt. "Ginny, it's perfectly okay. I know you're not ready, neither am I. I don't want to rush into things. The last thing I want is for you to feel like you have to do anything for my sake. I love you so much, I hope you know that with me, you never have to do anything you don't want to," Harry said, almost beseechingly so.

Ginny felt her heart flutter at Harry's words. She had been worried that he might be expecting things to move a little faster now that they had spoken of their love for each other. She should have known better. Ginny knew Harry, his noble streak would never cause him to put any undue pressure on her. She rested her head on his shoulder as his arms came around her waist, bringing her closer. "Sometimes I forget just how lucky I am to be with you, Harry. Thanks for reminding me," she whispered.

Harry smiled at her praise, "No problem Ginny, but it's me who is the lucky one, because I get to be with you."

Ginny gazed at him, looking deep into his magnificent green eyes. It amazed her how she could sense so much about him from his eyes. They told her he spoke with sincerity, admiration, and a deep love, one that filled her up with warmth the longer she looked. "Flatterer," she said softly, before giving him a good morning kiss. Harry returned the kiss and brought his hands in the small of her back.

"You know Mum's going to check to see if you've slept in your beds, you two better get a move on." George warned. Harry and Ginny waved him off, not letting him spoil the moment. George just chuckled to himself as he began brewing the customary morning tea.

Harry and Ginny continued their good morning snog with each other. After a while they realised that George's warning might be a good one. Reluctantly, they broke apart. "I'll just go get ready and then you can shower after me, alright?" Ginny asked, a little breathless.

Harry smiled and gave her one last kiss. "Alright with me." He watched her as she went up to her room on the first flight.

"Hey Potter, stop ogling my sister," called George.

Harry turned to him and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that, can't help it."

George smiled back at him, "Don't worry about it." He gave him a meaningful look, "You know, this is the happiest I've ever seen Ginny. I never thought I would ever see her this happy." Harry stared at him in surprise. George rolled his eyes, "It's true Harry. Don't look so shocked, it's all thanks to you anyway."

"I don't think it's _all_ because of me," Harry disagreed.

George scoffed, "Yeah right, use your eyes, Harry. The whole family can tell. She's happiest when she's with you, she needs to be around you, she's crazy about you," George told him, emphasizing 'you' each time. "Which is a pretty good thing because you're kind of hopeless without her," He added. Harry couldn't help but grin, causing George to laugh. "See, you know it too. You two can't fool anyone. I'm not naïve Harry, I know these things," he said smiling.

Harry was surprised to hear that the Weasley's already had some idea of how deeply he felt about Ginny. After all, they had only seen them together for just one day. He felt some comfort knowing that the Weasley's knew of his feelings for Ginny, and that they seemed to be rooting for them. It brought a smile to his face. "Have we been that obvious?" Harry asked.

George nodded at him, "Pretty much, it's been kind of hard to miss."

"And everyone just accepted it?"

"Yeah actually. It's funny, as her brothers, you don't know how long we've been waiting to meet one of Ginny's boyfriends. Oh, the plans we made. The pranks we were gonna pull. We were gonna terrorise the poor bloke," George mused.

Harry's eyes went wide and he got a nervous look on his face. George smiled at him, "Though of course, Ginny bullocksed that up, because she brought you home. Harry 'bleedin' Potter, The Saviour of Wizarding Britain! The Boy Who Lived! Undesirable Number One!" George said with relish.

Harry rolled his eyes but couldn't help but laugh at his last nickname. "Really George, Undesirable Number One?"

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

Harry just shook his head in amusement, "So now that it is me, have the plans changed?"

George grinned an evil grin, "What makes you say that?"

"But, but you just said-,"

"I'm messing with you Harry," he said, patting his arm. "We'll all still give you two a hard time, but it won't be as bad you think. Though, I'll still take the mickey out on you every chance I get. After all, I still have a reputation to uphold. Just cause Fred-," George stopped abruptly.

"George, is everything okay?" Harry asked.

George just stared at him, a strange look on his face. He was blinking rapidly and running his hand absentmindedly through his hair. "Um yeah, I'm fine, it's just-, I think that's the first time I've said his name since, well, you know," he said, his voice a little hoarse.

Harry nodded knowingly. "I had the same problem after Sirius died. Here George, why don't you sit down? I'll finish making the tea." he said, leading him over to the kitchen table. George sat down and watched as Harry pulled out two cups from the cabinet. Once the tea was ready, Harry poured some for George and himself before sitting down next to him. "Did you want to talk about it?"

George gave him a sceptical look, "Not really. Sorry Harry, it's nothing against you, but I'm not really one for having a heart to heart with another bloke."

Harry smiled, "That's fine, me neither. It feels kind of. . ."

"Weird," George offered.

"Yeah, weird," he agreed. They then sat in companionable silence, each continually taking sips from their tea. After a while, they heard Ginny come down the stairs.

"Hey Harry, the shower's free if you want to use it now," she said smiling.

Harry smiled back at her and stood up to give her a quick kiss. As he kissed, he couldn't help taking in her wonderful, flowery, freshly showered scent. He basked in it. Her aroma gave him a warm feeling of happiness, and an idea. He whispered something in Ginny's ear, and she nodded in understanding. They came back to the table and Harry allowed her to take his seat.

Ginny smiled at her brother, "Hey George, Harry said you wanted to talk to me."

"What? No I didn't," George said in protest. He glanced at Harry, suspicion in his eyes.

Harry grinned at him, "What? You said you didn't want to talk to a bloke, and Ginny is definitely not a bloke," he said, winking at her. Ginny returned his wink right back at him.

George made a face. "Ugh, I don't have to sit here and take this," he said, getting up.

"Sit back down," Ginny uttered, in a manner that would brook no argument. George felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. For a moment, he thought that his mother had entered the room when he wasn't looking. He sat back down.

Harry thought it was quite amusing to see George get up defiantly, only to immediately sit back down, especially because it was at the insistence of his younger sister. He stifled a chuckle, "I've learned its best not to argue with her George, she'll always get her way in the end."

George shot him a dirty look, "Oh yeah, that's because your whipped," he remarked.

Harry grinned down at Ginny. "Yeah so, what's wrong with that?"

Ginny smiled at him, "I think that earns you another kiss," she said before giving him another.

George groaned inwardly. "Really, you two might as well glue your lips together with a permanent sticking charm."

Ginny chuckled against Harry's lips. She then turned to her brother. "Brilliant idea George, but it seems a little impractical," she stated, causing Harry to laugh.

George gave him a look of distaste, "Go take your shower Harry! I still can't believe you set me up. I won't forget this, you know."

Harry just laughed, "I know George. I'll see you later Ginny," he said to them. Harry leaned down to Ginny's ear and whispered, "I love you," causing her to sigh in pleasure.

She pulled him down further for yet another amazing kiss. "I love you too," she whispered back.

Harry reluctantly had to leave right then if he was going to take his shower any time soon. He made his way to the sitting room to get his rucksack with all of his clothes. He had never got the chance to take it up to Ron's room the day before. He stepped toward the stairs but turned to look into the kitchen.

Ginny was gazing at him, a loving smile encompassing her face. Harry returned her gaze. George rolled his eyes once more and Harry saw that he was mouthing something at him. Harry thought it looked kind of like, 'Whipped,' but then he couldn't be certain.

Harry went up to the bathroom on the third floor and showered quickly. When he was done getting dressed, he went up to Ron's room and quietly opened the door, so as not to disturb his sleep. Ron was facing away from him, though he was still snoring loudly in his bed. Harry placed his rucksack on the camp bed that had been made up for him, and began pulling out his things.

Ron snorted in his sleep and Harry turned to him only to see Hermione's head peeking out of the covers. He gasped and quickly covered his mouth. Silently, he crept out of his room and down the stairs. He found Ginny and George still talking over tea and they looked up at him when he came in.

"Hey you two, have a nice chat?"

Ginny smiled, "Yes, we did. Tell him what you told me George, you'll feel better."

George sighed, "I don't want to feel sad anymore. I miss Fred, but I know he'd want me to go on living my life. Even without him, I can still run the shop, but I'll need some help."

"We'll help you George, anyway we can. What is it you need? Do you need gold?" Harry asked.

"No, thank you Harry, but I couldn't take your gold again. No, what I need are ideas, ideas and a lot of help to get the shop back up and running again."

Harry looked thoughtful, "I don't know about ideas but if you need help to get the shop back in business, than I'll do whatever I can. We'll get the help you need."

"Really, you'll help?"

Harry stopped himself before he rolled his eyes. "Of course George, why wouldn't I? I want to help you." George smiled at him, looking a bit happier. "Besides," Harry continued, "I have to protect my investment."

George laughed. It was a good laugh, a hard one. One that helped ease the tension that he had been feeling. "Thanks Harry, I needed that."

"No problem," he said, standing next to Ginny's chair. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah, there is actually. I know today is Fred's funeral, and the occasions supposed to be sad, but I don't want it to be that way. Fred wouldn't want that. I think he'd want to be remembered for the kind of person he was. Happy, fun, and full of jokes. I know that sounds strange, I mean we all miss him and we're sad that he's gone, but that's just what I think," said George.

"I don't think that sounds strange at all George," Ginny said softly. "I totally agree, how about you Harry?"

"I think so too, Fred wouldn't want us to cry over him. We did enough of that at the Memorial. Today shouldn't be about that. It should celebrate him for what he was."

"The greatest jokester of all time," George said suddenly. Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement.

Harry grinned at them. "Hey, I have an idea how we can get things started today."

"What did you have in mind Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well, George got the ball rolling when he woke us up."

George grinned at him, "It's perfect! I want to do Percy first."

"No wait," said Harry, "I have a better idea. Why don't we head up to Ron's room. I think we'll find our first targets there."

"Targets?" George asked.

"Yeah. I went in there earlier, and it looks like Ginny and I weren't the only ones to spend the night together last night."

"What do you mean Harry?" George asked.

Harry turned to Ginny. "You didn't see Hermione when you went to your room, did you?"

Ginny looked thoughtful, "No I didn't actually. I didn't think anything of it. I just grabbed some clothes from my room and left. Why do you ask?"

Harry rolled his eyes, why couldn't they figure it out. "Because I found her, she's in bed with Ron."

Both of their jaws dropped. "What?" they asked in unison.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, that's what I thought as well."

"Little Ronnie, in bed with a girl," George said joyfully. He grinned and looked over at Ginny, who met his grin with one of her own. They nodded to each other in silent communication. George didn't wait for them to respond. He stood and bounded his way up the stairs.

Harry was completely confused. He looked back at Ginny, who was grinning mischievously. "Uh-oh, what are you two planning?"

"Nothing?" she said innocently. Harry gave her a look that could only be interpreted as 'Really?' She got a wicked look in her eyes. "Isn't it obvious, Ron's never brought home a girl, let alone had one in his bed. But he knows Mum checks the beds every morning," said Ginny. "So?"

Harry grinned. "I get it. It's brilliant, and it'll be a great tribute to Fred."

Ginny couldn't agree more. She smiled and stood up, putting her arms around Harry's neck. "Thank you Harry, for letting me know about George, and then offering to help."

"What else could I do?"

Ginny gazed at him, lovingly. "You're so giving Harry and you don't even realise it. It's probably why I love you so much." She pressed herself to him and gave Harry a passionate kiss. Her hands roamed over his back until they somehow found their way under his shirt.

However, upon feeling Harry's bare skin, Ginny froze. Had she not stopped herself, it would have led to a magnificent snogging session, or possibly more. She quickly stepped back from Harry, a little shocked at the way he was affecting her.

Harry stood there, pleasantly surprised at her antics. "Um Ginny, are we still heading upstairs?" he asked, a little short of breath.

"Yeah, sorry. I don't know what came over me," she said sheepishly.

Harry smiled at her. He brought her chin up with his finger, their eyes meeting. "Don't be sorry Ginny, I'm not."

Ginny looked at him sadly. "I should have more control Harry, I nearly attacked you right here in the kitchen."

"I think it's flattering," Harry revealed. "You know, you have that affect on me all the time."

Ginny's face brightened a bit. She grinned in spite of herself, "I do now."

"Good, and you do have control Ginny. You stopped yourself before I did. And we'll keep stopping each other until we know the time is right, okay," Harry said softly.

Ginny smiled at him, "Yeah, okay. Thanks Harry."

Harry winked at her, "Anytime. Now let's get those two."

They ascended the stairs quietly, making their way to Ron's room in the attic. Once there, they found George at the door, waiting for them. He smirked when he saw them. "I thought you two were precious together, but these two take the cake. Take a look."

Harry and Ginny opened the door silently and carefully peeked inside. The only person they could see from their vantage point was Ron. He was still snoring, but it was muffled by a large amount of bushy brown hair covering his face. Harry and Ginny stifled a laugh as they stepped back out of the room. George grinned at them. "I wonder how she can sleep next to him the whole night when he's snoring like that."

"With great difficulty," Harry said knowingly. They both nodded at him in sympathy. "So what did you and Ginny want to do to them, exactly?" He asked.

George grinned, "I thought you'd never ask?"

They discussed their plan with Harry in much detail, adding some things here and there. Once they were done, it was time to out it into action.

George stepped quietly into the room, sneaking over to Ron's bed, grinning impishly at the sight in front of him before making his face an impassive mask. He noticed how peaceful the both of them looked. George quickly rectified that, "Ronald Weasley, wake up this instant!" Ron woke up immediately and began to cough and sputter as Hermione's hair was still covering his face.

"Please Mum, it's not what it looks like," Ron spoke frantically, through the veil of hair.

Hermione, who had been jarred awake, shook her head in order to free her massive head of hair. She sat up in fear and looked around for Mrs. Weasley. Finally, she spotted George. The feeling of dread went away instantly. "Ron calm down, it's only George," she said coolly.

"Yeah Ickle Ronniekins, it's only me," George said in a singsong voice.

Ron was finally adjusting to the light and the feeling of not having his face covered in a mask of hair. He turned and saw George grinning at him like a madman from Harry's bed, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Can't a bloke wake up in peace?"

Just then, Harry burst into the room, making Ron and Hermione jump. He closed the door behind him quickly and stood there to block it.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry had a panicked look on his face. "Saving you two," he replied. "Mrs. Weasley's coming, she's right outside!" Harry said frantically. Just then, they heard movement at the door.

"Ronald Weasley! Is Hermione in there with you? She better not be young man!"

Ron gasped and Hermione looked horrified. Harry looked at the two of them and yelled, "Hide!"

They both jumped up to do so when Harry suddenly fell forward onto the floor. The door burst open. "Hold it right there Ronald Weasley!" Ron and Hermione froze where they stood, holding each other, too scared to look up.

"Mum, nothing happened. We fell asleep talking. Please believe me, we didn't do anything!" Ron pleaded. He heard chuckling from where Harry lay on the floor and couldn't believe that his best mate could find this so funny. He looked down at him in disbelief before hearing George begin to chuckle as well. Nothing made sense so he turned to the doorway, only to see Ginny laughing at him, an evil grin on her face. "You!"

Ginny stared back at him, "Yes Ronald, me," she said, in a perfect imitation of Mrs. Weasley's voice. Ron shuddered when she spoke.

"What in Merlin's name was that for?" He demanded.

"No reason," said Ginny as she helped Harry up off the floor, "Just thought we'd lighten the mood a bit."

Ron scoffed, "A bit? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist. George woke us up the same way and we didn't complain," said Ginny. Harry and George gave her a knowing look and she stuck her tongue out at them, "Much."

"Good," Ron said smugly, "At least he got you too." He paused for a moment, his face full of confusion. He turned toward Harry, "Wait, where did you sleep Harry?"

Harry grinned, "On the sofa, it's quite comfortable actually," He said happily, causing Ginny to giggle.

Ron turned to her, "And you-."

"Yes Ron, I slept on the sofa too," Ginny said dryly, answering his unsaid question.

Harry feigned surprise, "You slept on the sofa too? That's strange, I'm surprised I didn't see you."

George choked in laughter from where he sat. Both Ginny and Hermione giggled. Ron didn't look as amused. "It's not funny. I can't believe you Harry. You . . . you slept with my sister!" Ron hissed.

They all looked at Ron with shocked faces. Ginny was furious and made an angry retort. "Ron, you need to grow up! Stop treating me like I'm someone who needs protecting." Ron's ears were turning red in anger as he glared at Harry. Hermione held him back. Ginny stepped in between them and pressed on. "You can't control my life Ron. You don't get to have a say in anything that I do with Harry. I'm almost of age and I can make my own decisions, without any help from you," she said hotly. Harry looked down at Ginny, as if he wished to add something. She nodded for him to continue for her. "She's right Ron. Ginny's a strong, independent, powerful witch. She's a woman now and she can take care of herself. You need to butt out of our lives. What we do or don't do is between the two of us, and the two of us alone." Harry said, with venom in his voice.

Ron's temper was still rising, but he couldn't find his voice. He looked toward George for support. George just shook his head, "Hey don't look at me Ron, you're on your own here."

Ron was at a loss, he still had not said a word. Harry took advantage of his silence and spoke again, hoping to ease his best mate's temper. "Ron, c'mon, it's me, Harry. I'm your best mate, you know me. I would never take advantage of Ginny or do anything to harm her," Harry told him. 'I'd die first,' he thought to himself. "We slept on the sofa Ron, that's it," Harry said in a smooth tone.

Hermione had been helping a lot by holding Ron back and trying to keep him relaxed the whole time. Ron was staring from her to Harry, looking as if he was finally calming down. Harry had a sudden thought enter his mind. "Ron," he said softly. His best mate looked up at him. "If you still believe that I slept with your sister, you are the biggest hypocrite in the world." Ron stared at him dumbfounded as Harry continued. "Because than by your logic, you slept with _my_ sister," he said evenly.

Everyone stared at him in amazement, surprised by his words. Harry just stood there defiantly glaring back at Ron while he contemplated the meaning of Harry's statement. Ginny gave Harry a winning smile while Hermione stood there beaming at him. He could see her eyes beginning to glisten in the morning light.

Ron quickly realised the mistake he'd made. Harry's words had struck true in his mind. He was being a filthy hypocrite. Finally, he got his bearings, "Harry, I'm sorry mate. I, I didn't mean to be such a hypocrite," he said contritely.

Harry softened a bit, "It's fine Ron, though you shouldn't be apologizing to me," he said while glancing at Ginny, though he did notice that Hermione was still watching him closely.

Ron turned to his sister, "I'm sorry Ginny. I can't believe how stupid I've been. I . . . I know you're growing up, and you don't need me, but it's just been a little hard to get used to. You are the only one in the family who is younger than I am. I didn't have anyone else to watch out for growing up except you. I always felt as if it was my personal duty to the family to keep you safe. Please forgive me, I promise to treat you as an equal from now on, okay?"

Ginny looked at Ron with an unreadable expression on her face. Finally, after she'd made Ron sweat it out, she smiled at him. "You're forgiven, so long as you keep your promise." Ron let out the breath he'd been holding in. "Oh and Ron," Ginny continued. He met her eyes. "I'll hold you to that," she finished lightly. Ron nodded in understanding. Ginny then looked to Hermione who still had not taken her eyes away from Harry since he'd made his declaration. "C'mon you two," Ginny said to her brothers. "Hermione has some things to discuss with Harry."

George got up from Harry's bed and smiled at them. "Yeah, okay. Hey, lets go wake up Percy."

Ginny chuckled to herself. George really did love to mess with Percy. She followed George out of the room, taking Ron with them. She smartly closed the door behind her.

As soon as it was closed, Hermione rushed to Harry and hugged him fiercely, causing him to grunt in surprise. "Oh Harry, that has to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Hermione said as her eyes filled with emotion. "Did you really mean it?"

Harry returned her rib-cracking embrace with a more modest one. "Every word. It's true Hermione, you aren't like a sister to me, you _are_ my sister." Hermione hugged him tighter at these words, something he thought was physically impossible. "Hermione, I know you're happy and all, but could you stop squeezing me, please? I can't breathe." Harry groaned out.

Hermione gasped and let go of him, allowing the air to return to his lungs. "I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry chuckled, "It's alright sis," he said, emphasizing the last word. Hermione beamed at him once again. "Though it would be pretty ironic if you finally got a brother and then squeezed him to death in happiness," he teased.

Hermione smiled sheepishly at him. "What, I've always wanted a little brother," she admitted.

Harry grinned, "Just your luck you get stuck with me, huh?

Hermione laughed. "Don't say that Harry, you're the best brother I could ever ask for," she said seriously.

It was Harry's turn to beam at her. "Thanks Hermione, I feel the same way about you."

Hermione wiped her eyes as they sat side by side on Ron's bed. "Thanks Harry. So what happened last night, did you talk to Ginny?" She asked.

Harry smiled wistfully. "Yeah, I did. It was amazing, Hermione. I've never felt so close to someone in my entire life."

"That's wonderful Harry," said Hermione. "What did you two talk about?"

"Mostly just what happened while we were on the run last year. I took your advice and just told her everything. Though I did add little bit more," Harry admitted.

Hermione stared at him. "What do you mean a little bit more?"

"Well we were talking and I was opening up to her and I guess she noticed that I wasn't acting sad or bitter about everything that happened. I just looked happy. I felt happy too, happier than I've ever felt before. It was all because she was with me, in my arms, and I told her so. Ginny said I couldn't stop smiling and I said it was because of her," Harry said happily. "I told her I love her, Hermione."

Hermione squealed, her mouth opening wide in pleasant surprise. She was astonished that Harry was able to open up so easily to Ginny. Then again, they had always had a special connection with each other. "That's so beautiful Harry, I can't believe it." She paused, "Wait, did she say it back?" She asked quickly. Harry smiled and nodded with much enthusiasm. "Oh Harry, that's great. I'm so happy for you two. You and Ginny are perfect for each other," Hermione said to him.

"Yeah, I think so too. Thank you so much Hermione," said Harry. "I was always gonna talk to Ginny eventually but after our talk yesterday I realised she needed to know, for the both of us."

"Glad I could help," said Hermione. "What are big sisters for?"

Harry smiled happily and gave her another hug. "I'm so happy Hermione," he whispered. He patted down her soft curls as he spoke again, "You know I love you, right?"

Hermione sighed contentedly as she rested her head on the shoulder of her little brother. "I do now. I love you too Harry."

Harry heard her sigh and they continued to embrace. It gave him comfort to be holding her so close, different from when he held Ginny, but somehow it felt just as right. "C'mon Hermione, lets head downstairs. You still have to get ready, and you smell a little like Ron." Harry said, effectively ending their moment.

Hermione broke away and just stared at him, before they dissolved into laughter. "I think you're taking this little brother thing a little too seriously Harry," she said as they got up and left the room, arm in arm.

They could hear movement downstairs and it sounded like Percy was upset at his younger siblings for the manner in which they woke him up.

"Seriously George! I can't believe you, all of you! There was no need for the three of you to jump on top of me."

George chuckled, "Sorry Perce, but from our vantage point it looked like you were in a very deep sleep."

"I was awake!" Percy remarked.

George ignored this. "Whatever, lets do Charlie now," he said happily.

Ron and Ginny joined their brother but Harry and Hermione declined. They went downstairs with Percy to help him with starting on breakfast.

"I'm surprised Mr. and Mrs. Weasley haven't woken up yet," Harry commented to Hermione as they began to prep.

Percy came over to them, "Oh, I told them that I could handle breakfast and suggested that they both have a lie in. I cast a silencing charm around their door, just to make sure they could. It seems I was wise to do so," he said, glancing up at the stairs. They had just heard a loud yell that could only be Charlie. It seemed he had finally woken up.

Ginny came running down the stairs and into the kitchen with Ron hot on her heels, both of them laughing hysterically. They could hear George pleading with Charlie, saying that he looked good and that nothing was wrong with him.

"What did you do to him?" Harry asked Ginny curiously.

She smiled at him, "Just wait."

They didn't have to wait long as George came hurdling down the stairs, only to be followed by a very irate Charlie, who was still in his pyjamas. Charlie blanched as soon as he saw everyone assembled in the kitchen.

To say Harry was shocked when he saw him would be an understatement. Nearly all of his hair was missing. All that was left were a few patches, scattered around the top of his head. Nobody said a word. Then, out of nowhere, someone began to laugh. Harry turned to the direction it was coming from. He was even more shocked than when he had seen Charlie's hair. The laughter was coming from Percy.

Everyone glanced nervously from Percy to Charlie, not knowing how to react. Finally, they saw Charlie smirk at his brother, who was still howling in laughter. This caused everyone to dissolve into fits of laughter.

It was some time until their mirth was dispelled. Afterward, Charlie came forward and grabbed George by the shoulder, "What the hell did you put in my hair?" He asked intently.

George smiled, "It's one of the last inventions Fred and I made. "It's a variant of _Sleekeazy's Hair Potion_."

Hermione gasped, "I used that on my hair for the Yule Ball. But George, doesn't it have strange side effects for people with red hair?" They all looked back at Charlie's hair, apparently it did.

George grinned, "Yes Hermione, it does. Though the one Fred and I made works for all hair colours," he said proudly.

Charlie groaned loudly, and shook his brother to get back his attention. "How long will my hair stay like this?" He demanded.

"It shouldn't be that long Charlie," Hermione answered for him. "My hair was back to normal in a few hours and I used a whole bottle. Though I can't be certain, since I used it properly," she supplied, giving George an amused look.

Charlie huffed in dismay, "Thanks Hermione." He turned away from them all, "I'm going to take a shower, maybe I can get some of this stuff out of my hair to fix it faster," he said hopefully. As Charlie walked up the stairs, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. 'Even after he's gone, he still pranks me,' he said, thinking of Fred.

After Charlie left, everyone looked at Percy. He couldn't help but notice everyone staring at him, "What are you all looking at?"

George answered for the group, "You Percy, you laughed right in Charlie's face, that's definitely not like you at all."

"What, his hair looked ridiculous," Percy said in explanation. They all laughed at him again.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Percy Weasley?" Ron asked him through his laughter.

"Nothing, it's still me," Percy responded as he got back to work.

George grinned to everyone, "I know what it is. It's this new girlfriend of his. What's her name again Percy?"

"Audrey."

George smiled, "Oh yes, Audrey. She must be the reason you seem so different. Loosened up your strings a bit, hasn't she Perce?" Everyone stared at Percy's reaction in amusement. He was actually blushing. George continued to press him, "I'm right aren't I. Of course I am," he said dismissively. Percy tried to ignore him. "So when are we going to meet this mystery girl of yours anyway?" George asked, his curiosity emanating from his voice.

Percy paled a bit. "Actually, she'll be here today," he said, not meeting his brother's eyes.

George smiled. "Wicked, can't wait to meet her," he said before grabbing some dishes. Percy just hoped that his statement didn't have more meaning behind it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was early afternoon at the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had finally woken up and thanked everyone heartily for cooking. All too soon, everyone had finished eating and it was time to start getting ready for Fred's funeral.

There would be many family members and guests coming to the Burrow. The family's cousins would be there, children from Arthur's brothers as well as the Aunts from Molly's side. This included Great Aunt Tessie, or as she was otherwise known, 'The Nicer One,' and of course, Aunt Muriel.

George thought it was good that so many people would be coming to pay respect to Fred, though he also felt a bit awkward. It almost felt wrong to have so many family members gathered together, without his twin by his side. All the people George cared about, his closest friends and nearly every single member of his family, would be with him today. That is, everyone except for Fred, the one who mattered most.

The slight happiness George felt this morning had left him by now. His Mum had said that he didn't need to help with any of the preparations but George didn't want that. He needed to help out, and he needed to keep busy. So it was that George ended up outside with Harry and Ron, the three of them working together to de-gnome the garden.

"George, I think that one next to you is about to escape," said Ron.

"Huh," said George, He looked down at his feet, the gnome he had just dropped was trying to creep back into its hole. Harry quickly jumped on it before it could dive to safety. He then hurled it a long way over the hedge in the yard.

"Good distance, that," complimented Ron, before launching his own gnome roughly the same distance. "Mine was farther."

"Was not," chided Harry, smiling at his best mate. He bent down to look for more gnomes and noticed that George appeared to be lost in his own thoughts again. Harry turned to him and whispered, "Hey George, you feeling alright?"

George blinked at him, "Oh me, yeah, I'm fine. Just got a lot of things on my mind, you know."

Harry saw his demeanor and let him be. George didn't need anyone pestering him, especially now. He turned to Ron, "So Ron, how many cousins did you say you have?"

Ron looked thoughtful, "Well, there's only a few on my Mums side of the family, and they're all girls. I think there might be five or six of them, right George? George?"

"Uh, yeah, right," said George, not really paying attention.

Ron stared at him for a moment, but then just shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's six, but there's only two cousins around our age, the rest are all grown up. Then you met most of my cousins from Dad's side at Bill's wedding," answered Ron.

"Yeah I remember, one of your Uncles got so drunk he thought I was his son," Harry said.

Ron chuckled, "Oh yeah, that's right. You were in disguise. Sorry Harry, but I don't think you pulled off the red hair."

Harry smiled at him, "I'll live."

"Wait, so that means today will be the first time my family gets to see you in person," said Ron. A smirk appeared on his face, "Now I can throw it in my cousin's faces that I'm your best mate. I've told them about you, but I don't think most of them believed me. Especially after Bill's wedding when I said you couldn't make it, even though you were right there the whole time. You'd think they'd believe me since we've been at school together but. . ."

Harry had stopped listening by now. He didn't know how to feel about Ron's cousins fawning over him. He didn't want to become a spectacle at Fred's funeral. He hoped that wouldn't be the case.

"But would she believe me? No, she needed bloody proof. Whatever." Ron finished. In his frustration he sent yet another gnome hurdling over the hedge and into the field beyond.

"You shouldn't make a show of who your friends are Ron," called a soft, dreamy voice.

All three of them turned in the direction of the voice. It had come from a young girl with dirty blonde hair, who had just come through the gate. She was wearing a simple white dress with a necklace made of Butterbeer corks, and dirigible plum earrings.

"Luna," said Harry, jumping up immediately. "Hey Luna," he said, after reaching her. He gave her a hug. "It's great to see you."

Luna smiled at him, "It's great to see you as well Harry, you look much happier than the last time I saw you," she stated in an obvious manner. "Is it from the gnomes?" She asked, pointing toward the one Ron had just found. "Their saliva is very beneficial you know."

Ron snorted as he held the gnome in his hand. Luna stared at it, enthralled, before Harry responded to her, "I know Luna, your Dad talked about it last year at the wedding. How is he by the way?"

"Oh, Daddy is recovering very well," said Luna. "Azkaban was quite hard on him."

"That's terrible," said Ron in sympathy. Ron was still bitter at Xenophilius for trying to turn them in, but even he couldn't deny that the man didn't deserve to be imprisoned in Azkaban.

Luna turned to Ron and met his eyes, "Yes, yes it was. But Daddy says it was also a very eye opening experience."

Harry contemplated this for a moment, "How so?"

Luna looked at him intently, "Oh, Daddy said there was an Auror there who had been placed in the cell next to his. He was a Muggle-born. Daddy talked to him and that's when he made his amazing discovery."

Harry and Ron waited for her to continue, but she was lost in thought, a dreamy look on her face. Ron being more impatient finally got her attention back, "Well Luna, what did he find out?"

"Who?"

"Your father," said Ron, trying to keep calm.

Luna smiled serenely, "Oh yes, Daddy discovered that the Aurors are no longer a part of the 'Rotfang Conspiracy'." She paused, waiting for them to react, as if this was some huge revelation for them. Ron groaned at her, upset at himself for entering into the conversation in the first place. He hurled his gnome as far as he could over the hedge.

Luna watched its progress in utter fascination. She then turned to Harry, "I figured this information would interest you most Harry. If you still want to become an Auror, now is the time to do it," Luna said dreamily.

Harry just continued to smile at Luna and her eccentric views. "Thanks Luna, I'm glad you were able to clear that up for me. I'll look into that."

Luna's smile brightened. "Please do, I think you would make a great Auror, Harry."

Harry smiled at her, "Thanks Luna. Let me run inside and get Ginny, she'll want to know you're here."

Luna watched him go and then turned to George. She suddenly became very serious, a sight that was quite unusual. "Hello there," she spoke to him.

Before George could respond, she moved forward and gave him a hug, before kissing him on the cheek. George stood there wide eyed, surprised at the greeting he'd been given. "Hello Luna. Uh, what was that for?" He asked curiously.

"Comfort," Luna said simply. "You looked like you needed it." George stared at her blankly before a small smile appeared on his face. Luna beamed at him before she addressed Ron. "I'm sorry Ron, I never said hello to you, did I?" she asked before extending her hand. George couldn't help but chuckle at the large difference in their respective greetings. Ron just stared at her, but he did shake her hand.

"I hope you don't forget what I said about showing off your friends, Ron. I'm sure Harry and Hermione would appreciate it," said Luna.

Ron shook the blank stare from his face, "Uh, okay Luna, thanks for the advice, I guess."

"No problem," said Luna brightly.

"Luna," yelled Ginny happily from the kitchen door. Harry stood next to her with a pleasant smile on his face. Ron stepped away quickly as Ginny ran forward and embraced Luna in a massive hug. "It's great to see you."

Luna hugged Ginny back lightly. "That's exactly what Harry said," she pointed out. "Did he tell you to say the same thing? Are we doing that?" she asked, glancing at Harry.

It took Harry everything he had to keep a straight face, "Yeah Luna, we're doing that."

"Oh, in that case, it's great to see all of you." Luna said to everyone, her arms extended.

Ginny giggled and brought Luna inside the house. Ron just stared back at her. "Why is she wearing white?" He asked nobody in particular.

"Probably because it represents innocence, Ron," said Mr. Weasley. He had just appeared from where he, Charlie, whose hair had returned to normal, Bill and Percy were setting up the chairs. Bill and Fleur had arrived shortly after breakfast to help out.

"It is not that uncommon to wear white at the funeral of someone who has died too young." Mr. Weasley spoke sadly. He put a comforting hand on George's shoulder. "Why don't you and Harry head inside now Ron, you two need to get changed and the rest of the family should be arriving pretty soon."

"Alright Dad, but there might be a few gnomes still out here," said Ron.

"George and I can finish up here," said Mr. Weasley.

"Okay Dad," said Ron. He and Harry went inside, leaving father and son alone to chat.

"George, how are you feeling, son?"

George let out a breath, "I don't know Dad." He said with honesty in his voice. "But I think I'll be alright." He put a hand to his face, right where Luna had kissed his cheek. "Maybe some gnome saliva will help," he said grinning.

Mr. Weasley smiled at his son, he was so used to the twins nonsense that he didn't even ask. "Alright then, the sooner we finish here, the sooner we can go inside."

"Alright Dad, lets get to it," said George.

It was a little while later that Harry stood, up in Ron's room, trying to fix his tie. He was used to doing up the tie for his uniform but for some reason was having trouble getting the right length for this particular tie. He was dressed in his best dress robes for the occasion. After trying unsuccessfully for the third straight time, Harry groaned aloud.

It was then that Ginny appeared and poked her head into the room. When Harry spotted her standing in the doorway, he lost his breath.

She was wearing a simple white dress that was not too revealing. Though somehow, it had highlighted her features to make her look even more beautiful than she already was. The more Harry looked at her, the more amazing he thought she looked. She looked almost angelic, he quietly thought to himself.

"Wow, you look. . . wow," he repeated as he steadied himself on Ron's bedpost.

Ginny stared back at him as she came in. "Wow yourself, Harry," she responded. His dress robes made him look very handsome, dashing even. "Uh, Harry, I think your tying skills need a little help."

Harry looked down and sighed at his tie. "I know, I can't seem to get the right length."

Ginny grinned. "Here, let me," she said as she began to unravel it.

Harry smiled at her, "Thanks, that's a really nice dress by the way."

Ginny looked pleased, "Thank you, Luna convinced me to wear it. She explained that wearing white was a way to honor those who have died too young. I asked Dad and he agreed that it would be a nice gesture. Fleur even mentioned that it was quite common at Veela funerals for everyone to wear only white. George said he liked it, but Mum said she didn't think it was a good idea. What do you think?" Ginny asked.

"I think you look beautiful, Ginny. I always do."

Ginny blushed a bit at his words. Thanks, but I meant the dress, silly."

"Oh, the dress," Harry said sheepishly. "The dress is perfect Ginny."

Ginny smiled, "Really? I wasn't too sure it would be appropriate."

"Why not, if George doesn't have a problem with it than no one else should either. Besides Ginny, he's your brother, and if you want to honor him this way no one should be able to stop you."

Ginny's smile brightened, "Thanks Harry, I knew I should have come to you sooner." She noticed the state of his tie. She had been a little distracted and hadn't made any progress with it, though Harry hadn't seemed to notice. She tried harder to focus her efforts on fixing his tie, even though she kept glancing into Harry's eyes half the time. Ginny couldn't help admiring them. He must have felt the same because he didn't take his eyes off her once as she went about her task.

Somehow, the act itself had made them feel a sudden closeness that was not there before, as if this was the most natural thing in the world. Ginny finally finished and tightened up the tie, gently making sure not to choke him. It was just the right length.

Harry stared fondly at her handiwork, "First try," he said smiling.

"Beginners luck," Ginny responded. "We better go Harry," she said reluctantly. She brought her hands down from his neck, and flattened the tie across his chest. Harry quickly grasped her hands. She gazed back at him, mesmerised by his eyes. He kept staring at her until he brought his lips down to hers. She met him halfway and they kissed.

The two of them tried to pour all of their feelings for the other into the kiss, each taking comfort from all the love they were receiving. The kiss was filled with so much emotion that both of them almost felt overwhelmed by it. Harry brought Ginny closer to him and she gave herself a little more into the kiss.

The sensations they were feeling were both frightening and amazing at the same time. They clung to each other, not wanting to part ways for a second, trying not to think about what lay ahead. Finally, when they couldn't stand it any longer, Harry and Ginny breathlessly broke their kiss. They panted for breath, their eyes never wavering.

Their foreheads were resting together when Ginny finally spoke. "We were kidding ourselves weren't we? No matter how much we tried, this was always going to be hard. Wasn't it?" She asked, her arms wrapped around him.

Harry kissed the top of her head and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Yeah it is," he said knowingly.

Ginny looked at him in sadness. "How are we going to get through this Harry?"

Harry met her eyes once more, "Together," he said simply. "You and me, Ginny, we can do anything together. I know this," Harry said fiercely. He stared at her with the same intense look he had the night before, when he spoke of his love for her. "And I promise you, after _this_ funeral, we'll still be together. I'm not going anywhere Ginny, unless it's with you."

Ginny closed her eyes to hold back her tears as Harry's powerful words washed over her. 'I'm not going to cry,' she commanded herself. When she opened her eyes again, Ginny noticed Harry fighting back tears as well. His emotions were threatening to overwhelm him. She brought her hand up to steady him.

"Hey, it's okay Harry, I know you're not going anywhere. Neither am I. You were right you know, we _can_ get through this, together," she spoke softly.

Harry had opened his eyes by now. Once he did, he took in the face before him. Ginny's face was flushed with emotion, and it held an intense, unwavering look that pierced its way into his mind. Seeing Ginny like that, and feeling her soft touch, had drowned the feelings of guilt that had been pressing their way into his thoughts. He took a calming breath and had to blink a few times to regain his poise.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny finally asked him.

Harry gazed down at her affectionately, "Yeah." He wrapped one arm around her waist. "Have I told you that I love you," he said, a sudden smile appearing on his face.

Ginny smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked to the door. "Yes actually. Twice last night, several times this morning and once after breakfast," Ginny counted off.

Harry grinned, "Been counting have we?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Me too," he admitted. "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, Harry," said Ginny as they descended the stairs, hand in hand.

They reached the bottom and noticed someone in the sitting room. She was holding a small bundle, wrapped up in a blanket. Harry recognised her immediately, but Ginny had never seen her before. She noticed him staring at the unknown woman with great interest. The woman looked very familiar, but Ginny couldn't place her. She leaned toward him and asked, "Who's that Harry?"

Harry didn't break his gaze from the woman in front of him. "Mrs. Tonks," he called in greeting. He quickly closed the distance between them when she moved to stand. "No please, you don't need get up."

Andromeda Tonks nodded politely and sat back down. "Thank you Mr. Potter. He's getting so big, its hard to sit up with him."

"Of course, and please, it's just Harry." Harry looked questioningly at the bundle in her arms, "Can I?" He asked, holding out his hands.

Andromeda smiled as Ginny came over. "Of course you can Harry, he is your Godson after all." She maneuvered the baby so that he was positioned correctly in Harry's arms. "There you go, that's it. Say hello to little Teddy Lupin," she said.

Harry stared fondly at his Godson, "Hey there, Little Teddy Lupin. I'm your Godfather," he said. "Want to see him Ginny?"

Ginny smiled as she stood next to him. She gently stroked the baby's hair out of his face. "Hello Teddy. You are without a doubt the cutest baby I've ever seen."

Teddy blinked his eyes open and stared at the two new people watching him. He reached out to touch them and Harry brought his finger up for him to grab. "He's so precious."

Andromeda smiled, "Yes, he is. He reminds me so much of Dora when she was born. Though, he is a lot quieter thankfully."

Harry and Ginny smiled at her before they took one last look at Teddy. Harry then gave him back to Andromeda. "Mrs. Tonks, I want to be a part of his life. Please, is it okay if I visit him from time to time?" Ginny nonchalantly elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, sorry. Is it okay if _we_ visit him from time to time?"

Andromeda smiled at the couple standing before her. "Of course, I would like that very much. I'm certain Teddy here would as well. Thank you Mr. Pot-, I mean Harry. Miss Weasley, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Nymphadora always spoke about you with great fondness," she said, sadness in her voice.

"Thank you Mrs. Tonks, and its Ginny. Your daughter was an amazing person. She was like the big sister I never had," Ginny said to her softly.

Mrs. Tonks nodded sadly, "I believe she felt the same about you. You both meant a great deal to her."

Harry spoke up, "Mrs. Tonks, I know the day of the funeral is tomorrow. Is there anything you need help with?"

Andromeda shook her head, "Thank you Harry, but I will be okay. The Minister has kindly offered Ministry help with the preparations. As you know, they worked together as Aurors and for the Order. He was a very good friend to Nymphadora, and Mr. Lupin as well. He is a wonderful man."

Harry smiled, "That's good, I'm glad." He looked at Ginny and nodded. "I'm sorry Mrs. Tonks but we have to go."

"Of course, I'm betting you are both needed elsewhere. It was good to see you again Harry. Ginny, as I said before, it was a pleasure to finally meet you. That's a lovely dress, by the way."

Ginny smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Tonks, it was a pleasure to meet you as well." She bent down to say goodbye to Teddy as well. "Bye Teddy, we have to go but we'll definitely see you later."

Harry came forward and gently kissed his Godson's forehead, "Goodbye Teddy, we'll be back later."

Andromeda waved at them as they departed. They were definitely not what she had been expecting. She turned to the baby in her arms, and smiled. Andromeda had thought that her daughter and her daughter's husband were crazy to pick a teenager to be their child's Godfather. But after meeting Harry and Ginny together, it looked like they were both pretty smart after all.

Harry and Ginny stepped outside the Burrow and took in the scene around them. There were chairs queued up by the dozens, with Fred's casket placed directly ahead of them. Percy stood near it, making certain that everything looked perfect. Bill and Charlie were at the gate, greeting the few guests that had just arrived, including Aunt Muriel.

There were two young girls with bright red hair among the arrivals. One looked to be about Harry's age, while the other looked only a year younger than Ginny. Ginny looked at the older of the two and hissed under her breath.

"What's wrong," Harry asked her.

"Nothing," said Ginny. "It's just, nothing."

"Really?" Harry asked, not convinced. He looked to where Ginny was looking. "Is it your cousins?"

"No, just one of them actually."

"Which one," Harry pressed.

"Layla. She's the older girl standing next to Bill. Her little sister there is named Emily, she's really nice, but Layla, she's just. . ." Ginny trailed off.

"Why is she just?" Harry asked, amused.

"She's Aunt Muriel's granddaughter," Ginny answered.

Harry's eyes widened, "That explains it then. Wow, that's just so weird," he said.

"What's so weird?"

"Aunt Muriel, having kids," Harry said. He made a face. "It's creepy."

Ginny snorted, "Yeah I know, shocking huh?"

Harry grinned, he looked at the girl in question, "But your cousin doesn't look like some crazy old bat. C'mon, she can't really be _that_ bad," said Harry.

Ginny smirked as she noticed him watching her cousin talking with Bill, almost as if he was looking for her 'Aunt Muriel-like' traits. "Wait till you meet her."

"I look forward to it," he said sarcastically. "So what exactly is so bad about her?"

Ginny was reluctant to say. She was not one to gossip. That was more something her cousin would do. Layla loved to gossip, and she loved to torment her sister, and Ginny when she was really little, before she could fight back. Nobody but she and Emily had any idea just how rude Layla could be.

Layla had been fooling her family for years, hiding her true nature well away from everyone else. Emily was afraid of her sister, so she would never tell on her. Ginny was not one to tell either. She would much rather handle Layla herself, that was more her style.

Though once, on her eighth birthday, Ginny had snapped and asked Fred and George to play a prank on Layla, as a birthday gift to herself. They were only too happy to oblige. The poor girl had never seen that piece of cake coming.

"I'm not going to talk about my cousin behind her back," said Ginny. "I shouldn't have even said anything to you about her. I've told you too much."

Harry smiled down at Ginny, "Oh really, bet I can get more out of you."

"Nope, sorry Harry, my lips are sealed."

"I could just unseal them you know," Harry said to her, the playfulness in his eyes. Ginny gave him a wry smile. "But, I guess I'll be a good boy, and respect your wishes," he finished.

"Thank you."

Harry grinned and before she could stop him he gave her a quick kiss, "Told you I could unseal them," he whispered.

Ginny gasped, "You tricked me!"

"Yes I did," said Harry as he pulled back. "Shall I go talk to her about what we've discussed?" He asked, pretending to walk away.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "Please Harry, don't say anything to her."

Harry laughed, "I'm kidding Ginny. I promise to act surprised when I meet her, okay."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, she wondered if maybe Harry was channeling Fred, since he usually wasn't this mischievous. "Okay Harry, just remember, you promised."

Harry smiled, "I will, don't worry. Can I at least make her extremely jealous of you?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

Ginny giggled. "You'd do that for me," she asked, shocked that he would agree to something like that.

"Of course," he said dismissively. "I'd do anything for you Ginny."

Ginny couldn't help but notice that there was no longer any playful tone to his voice. This was more like him, the real Harry. He was staring at her intently, his green eyes flashing. She moved closer to him, they were inches apart.

The moment was ruined when Ron came over to them. "Ron, what are you doing over here? I thought you were greeting guests in the front of the house," said Ginny, trying to hide her fury.

"I was but, Kingsley just got here, or I guess now we should call him the Minister," Ron stated hesitantly. "He said he wants to speak with you Harry."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Really? I wonder what he wants?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't know, he didn't say."

"Okay," said Harry, "I'll be right there." Ron nodded and walked away quickly, leaving the two of them alone again.

"Wonder why Kingsley wants to meet with you?" Ginny wondered.

"No idea," said Harry.

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I guess I'll go see what he wants," he said reluctantly.

Ginny knew the moment had been lost. She tried smiling at him encouragingly. "You better go, whatever Kingsley wants, it must be important."

Harry nodded again, then turned to leave. He'd only taken three steps before he stopped himself. He couldn't help thinking about this situation and a similar one from last year. It had been at Dumbledore's funeral, Harry had talked briefly with the Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, but only after reluctantly leaving Ginny's side. Just like now.

That had been when he'd decided to embark on his quest to hunt down all of the remaining Horcruxes. He had just broken up with Ginny, one of the toughest, and dumbest decisions he'd ever made. Walking away from her that day was the worst feeling he'd ever experienced. He hadn't even been able to look back at her.

Harry didn't want to think about that. He willed his mind to come back to the present. Once it did, he turned around and saw Ginny beginning to walk away from him. He suddenly felt a compulsion to call her back. "Ginny."

Ginny turned back to him, "Yes?"

Harry stepped closer to her and gave her a soft kiss, before deepening it. Ginny only took a moment to respond, than she too deepened the kiss from her end. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and clung to her. She melted into his embrace and let the feeling of his arms and lips bask over her.

It took a while, but once the feelings had settled, Harry calmed himself long enough to release her. Though he still held onto her as she staggered back. Ginny blinked up at him a few times before she was able to speak. "Whoa," she said simply

Harry grinned as he met her eyes, "I know. I just felt compelled to kiss you before I left, I hope you don't mind."

"Uh, no, I didn't mind at all," Ginny mumbled. She noticed the fiery, passionate, but also sad look in his eyes. It puzzled her, "Is everything alright, Harry?"

Harry gazed at her face, almost as if he was looking right through her. "Yes Ginny, everything's fine now. I'll be back soon, okay."

Ginny studied him, still a little perplexed by his look. He seemed fine, and happy. His kissing skills were still amazing as ever. In fact, they were even better. She smiled at him, "Okay Harry."

He left finally, leaving a very happy Ginny behind him. Harry reached the side of house, and looked back at her. She had not moved an inch since he'd departed from her presence. Their eyes met, Ginny's flashed and she smiled brighter than ever. She only broke their gaze when Percy and George came over to talk to her.

George spotted Harry and grinned at him. He was mouthing something in his direction once again. _'Whipped.'_ Harry shook his head in laughter. Finally, he rounded the corner and left their sight, heading to the front of the house and his talk with Kingsley.

He found Kingsley in the front yard, having a chat with Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley noticed Harry approaching. He ended his chat with the Minister and departed quickly. He smiled and waved at Harry as he went inside, leaving him and the new Minister alone.

"Hello Minister, you wanted to speak to me."

Kingsley had traded his customary purple robes to black for the occasion. He grinned down at Harry, "Come now Harry, we can skip the pleasantries. Just because I'm the Minister now doesn't mean I'm not still your friend," he said in his booming voice.

Harry grinned as well, "Alright, Kingsley." The man smiled. "Andromeda Tonks said you were helping out with the funeral tomorrow for the Lupin's, I was glad to hear it."

Kingsley nodded sadly, "Yes, it was the right thing to do. I felt that I owed it to both of them to do so. I know Remus would have done the same, had it been me who-," he stopped, looking at Harry.

"It's okay Kingsley, just say it," said Harry.

Kingsley sighed, "Died. Sorry Harry, I know you two were close. I heard you were even made Godfather before they passed?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, Lupin asked me. I was shocked to say the least. I only just met Teddy a little earlier."

Kingsley smiled, "I'll have to do that as well. I've never had the chance to meet him either. After Tonks went into hiding at her mothers I never saw her again until, that day. I couldn't believe that she'd be there, leaving her newborn son at home. I should be angry at her for leaving him and joining the fight, but I'd probably have done the same thing," said Kingsley, his voice becoming bitter the more he spoke.

Harry reached up and put a comforting hand on the Ministers shoulder. "I understand, Kingsley. I know Tonks wanted to stay with Teddy, but she also knew that Lupin was fighting at Hogwarts and she wanted to be there with him," Harry stated. "She was an Auror, she needed to be fighting and defending innocent lives."

Kingsley turned to look at him, "Yes, I know about that. That's actually the reason I came here to talk with you Harry."

"What's the reason?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Being an Auror, Harry. Saving lives," said Kingsley.

Harry stared at the man, thinking he'd missed something. "How can I become an Auror? I haven't even finished school," he questioned.

"Times are different now Harry. New laws are about to take effect. One's that will help us rebuild, quicker, and more efficiently."

Harry was taken aback, "What laws?" he asked.

Kingsley smiled, "The Wizengamot has just passed a law, stating that any witch or wizard who fought at Hogwarts for our cause will be allowed to enter the Auror training program. This is regardless of the person's education." Harry's eyes went wide.

"However, the law states that all those who join must have been of age at the time they fought. But, since you're of age, you need not worry about that. I assumed this information would be of great interest to you Harry, as well as any of your friends who qualify. I have heard from Professor McGonagall that it was once your ambition to become an Auror, is that still true?" Kingsley asked, a little hopefully.

Harry thought that was a pretty loaded question. He contemplated what he'd just been told. Everything that Kingsley just said was true. Becoming an Auror was the only job Harry had ever thought about after Hogwarts. Now, he would get his chance to do so. He'd be allowed to become an Auror right away, which meant he wouldn't have to go back to school. But, was that truly what he wanted?

"I don't know Kingsley. A couple years ago, it was my ambition to become an Auror. I'd always thought I'd be really good at it. Now, I don't know. I'm still getting used to the fact that the Ministry doesn't hate me and that I don't have to hide anymore," said Harry.

Kingsley nodded, "That's perfectly understandable Harry. I never expected you to accept right away. I just wanted to let you know that the option was there, for you, you're friends, and everyone who fought alongside you."

Harry thought more on that. This new law not only applied to him, but his friends as well. Harry didn't expect Hermione to be wanting a job as an Auror, but Ron might. Not to mention many other members of the D.A. Harry suddenly remembered something Kingsley said about the law only applying to certain people. 'Wait does the law exclude Ginny?' He began to think back.

"You mean Miss Weasley?" Kingsley asked.

Harry realised he'd said the question out loud. "Um, yeah. Can Ginny become an Auror as well?" he asked, trying to hide the hopefulness in his voice.

"Is she of age?"

Harry groaned, "No, but she will be in August," he said hopefully.

Kingsley sighed, "I'm sorry Harry, but she does not qualify. She would have to finish out her last year at Hogwarts and pass her N.E.W.T's in the specified classes in order to become an Auror."

Harry nodded in defeat, "That's okay, I was just curious. Er, is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh, there was some confusion at Gringott's as to whether you should be held accountable for damages to their facilities. The Goblin's were also trying to charge you with theft over their missing dragon, and for taking a treasure from the Lestranges vault. I trust that whatever was taken was important to your mission, correct?"

"Yes," said Harry, "It had to be done, Kingsley."

"I figured as much. Needless to say, the Ministry has smoothed things over with the Goblins and you now have complete access to your vault once more," said Kingsley.

Harry smiled, "Thanks, how'd you manage that?"

Kingsley grinned, "By speaking their language."

"You speak Gobbledegook?" Harry asked in surprise.

Harry had never seen a Minister for Magic laugh so hard. Kingsley's laugh could probably be heard from all around the house. He finally got a hold of himself. "Oh my Harry," Kingsley said, gasping for air. "No, for your information, I don't speak Gobbledegook. I'm talking about gold, Harry," the Minister explained.

"Gold is what truly drives a Goblin's mind. I reminded the Goblins that it wouldn't be conducive to business if they tried to charge Harry Potter with theft. The public outrage would be enormous and would cause many to stop their association with the bank. After pointing this out, they began to see things more clearly. They agreed to drop all charges against you, Ron, and Hermione, but for a fee. I'm sorry Harry, I couldn't get them off of that."

"That's okay," said Harry. "I'll pay the whole fee. Would it be okay if we don't tell Ron and Hermione about this? I don't want them to feel awkward about it."

Kingsley nodded knowingly, "Of course Harry, I understand."

"Thank you Kingsley. I really appreciate all your help."

"If you appreciated that Harry, then I'm sure you'll appreciate this," said Kingsley. He pulled out a rather official looking bag, made of velvet. It had a Ministry seal on it. "This is for you. Here you go," he said, handing it to Harry.

Harry stared at it. "Uh, what is it."

Kingsley smiled, "Open it."

Harry had never seen him like this before, Kingsley was always so serious and reassuring with his deep voice. Now he seemed, almost giddy with anticipation. Harry loosened the straps and opened the bag. He looked inside but couldn't really see anything. He glanced at Kingsley who gestured for him to look further. Harry looked at the bag again and reached his hand inside.

He gasped as he realised what it was. "Is that what I think it is?"

Kingsley barked in laughter, "What do you think?"

Harry grasped the handle of the thing inside and pulled out his old Firebolt. It literally looked good as new. Harry stared at it in awe. He turned to Kingsley, "How?"

Kingsley grinned, "It was locked up in the Ministry. Apparently, it was recovered the day it was lost. As Minister I was able to procure it for you. I figured you'd want it back," he said with a grin.

Harry smiled, "Thank you Kingsley."

"No problem Harry, but I am only returning what was rightfully yours," he said. Kingsley noticed George coming over to them. He checked his watch. "I should be heading inside now Harry. I'm the one presiding over this funeral after all." He walked over to George and shook his hand.

"Hey there Royal, thanks a lot for doing this for my brother," said George.

Kingsley eyed the young man for the use of his codename, but then he smiled, "You're welcome, George. I'm sorry I can't stay afterwards. I have a lot of other funerals to attend."

"I understand Kingsley," George replied sadly. He then looked over at Harry and his expression changed. "Is that you're Firebolt!" He exclaimed.

Kingsley boomed in laughter again as he watched Harry and George admiring the broom. "I'll see you two later then," he said as he walked away. Though he was certain nobody heard him.

Harry and George talked animatedly about the broom all the way back into the backyard. Harry was very happy to have his broom back. However, he couldn't stop thinking about what he and Kingsley had discussed. The possibility of being an Auror was looming over him. He would have to talk with Ginny, Ron and Hermione about it when he had the chance. George saw that his friend Lee Jordan had arrived in his absence so he left to go say hello. Harry looked around for Ginny, and spotted her through the crowd. She was talking with Luna.

Harry was making his way toward her when he found another red haired girl in his path. It took a second before he realised it was Ginny's cousin. The nice one.

"Hello," he said in greeting.

Emily turned and noticed he was speaking to her. She smiled, "Hello. Do I know you?" She asked.

"Not really. Your Ginny's cousin, correct?"

Emily's face brightened at the mention of Ginny's name, something Harry noted. "Oh, yes, you must be one of Ginny's friends. I'm Emily." She extended her hand.

Harry shook it politely, "Harry," he said smiling.

"Do you know Ginny from Hogwarts?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I'm actually her boyfriend."

"Wow, Ginny's a lucky girl," she said with a smile. Harry blushed a bit. Emily immediately gasped, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that," she said, blushing herself.

Harry grinned, "Does that mean Ginny's _not_ a lucky girl?" He asked, feigning a hurt look.

Emily blushed deeper, "Oh, no, that's not what I meant, it's just. . ."

Harry started laughing, "It's fine Emily, I know what you meant." He said, amused by her struggles. "I'm just having a little fun with you."

"Oh, thank goodness," said Emily as she breathed easy once more. "So, you're really Ginny's boyfriend?"

"Yes," he said happily.

"How do you manage to get around her brothers?" She asked him.

Harry grinned, "With great difficulty."

Emily giggled. "You're funny, Harry."

Harry smiled, "Thank you. But honestly, I actually became Ron's best mate before I started dating Ginny. I guess that helped."

Emily raised her eyebrows, "Wow, you must be really close to the family then." She paused, "Wait a minute, isn't Ron best friends with Harry-," Emily gasped again, she cut herself off by putting her hands to her mouth.

Harry actually chuckled at her reaction, "It's okay Emily. I'm still the same person." He smiled, "Ron will actually be really happy that somebody believed him."

Emily smiled again, "Why wouldn't I?" She asked curiously.

"No reason," said Harry.

They stood there in silence for a bit before Emily spoke again. "I've heard about what you all had to go through over here, Harry. I'm so sorry," she said sincerely.

Harry was glad she hadn't singled him out when she spoke, "Yes, we've _all_ been through a lot. I'll be happy when there are no more days like this," he said, gesturing to the setting around them. He quickly changed the subject, "So you mentioned hearing about us over here, do you live in a different country? You must right, since you don't go to Hogwarts," said Harry.

Emily shook her head, "My family does live here, but I go to school in France."

"Oh, Beauxbatons, right?" Harry asked.

Emily nodded, "Yes, after word spread about what happened in Britain, the school gave us time off to come home and be with family."

"That's good. So, how is it you go to school in France if you live here in Britain?"

"I would have loved to go to school here," Emily said wistfully. "I wanted to go to Hogwarts, but my sister went to Beauxbatons, so I guess that meant I had to go there as well. She begged my Mum to send her there. Mum said no, we couldn't afford the costs. But then, my Grandmother offered to pay for it," she explained.

"I see. So Aunt Muriel offered to pay for you to go there as well, I presume," he said knowingly.

"Yes, so now I go to school with my sister," said Emily. "So, you've met Aunt Muriel? I mean, my Grandmother?"

Harry grinned, "Yes, she's a very charming woman."

Emily nearly snorted in laughter, "Oh yeah, you've met her. Your right, she's quite the charmer."

Harry laughed as well. He was about to ask Emily more about her school, but he never got the chance. Before he could continue in their conversation, it was interrupted by the arrival of someone. It was Emily's sister.

Layla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Layla Prewett had just arrived at the Burrow. Her older cousins Bill and Charlie Weasley greeted her and her family immediately. Her mother was apologizing profusely for the family not being able to attend Bill's wedding the year before. They had been in France at the time. Layla heard something about Bill's wife being French, and that she had attended the same school as her and Emily.

Layla wasn't really paying attention. She had just spotted another of her cousins, Ginny, standing next to someone she had never seen before. He stared right at her with his striking green eyes. She could tell he was talking about her with Ginny. Layla instantly wanted to learn more about this new, strange mystery person. He intrigued her to no end, and it didn't hurt that he was also very good looking. No, this fact only added to her eagerness to get to know him.

Layla noticed that this mystery man seemed very close to Ginny, and not just in proximity, since he was certainly standing very close to her. Could he perhaps be her boyfriend? Certainly not, Layla thought to herself as she turned back to Bill. He still talking to her mother about the wedding. She tried to look as if she was listening but her eyes kept looking back at Ginny and this unknown person. A bit later, her cousin Ron appeared. He talked to them both for about a second before leaving again. A few moments later, it looked like the stranger was going to follow. 'Maybe he's Ron's friend,' Layla thought hopefully, as Ginny began to walk away.

"Layla, are you even paying attention?" Her mother asked.

Layla turned her head back to the conversation, "What?"

Her mother rolled her eyes, "Bill was telling us about his wedding to Fleur and he asked if you remember her from school."

Layla looked thoughtful, "Oh, yes of course," she responded. "Everyone remembers Fleur. She was our school's Triwizard Champion."

Bill nodded, "Yes, she's very proud of that. We actually met because of that tournament."

While Bill and her Mum discussed how he'd met Fleur, Layla turned back to see where the mystery man had gone to. He and Ginny appeared to be talking very seriously, but then he left her. Layla watched him walk toward the side of the house. He paused for a bit to look back. She looked on as he stayed there, staring at something, before disappearing from view.

That is, until now.

Layla was just coming back outside after saying hello to her Uncle Arthur, when she spotted him once again. She groaned as she realised he was talking with someone else. Layla looked over a few people to see who was talking to him. It was Emily! Of all the people she had expected to see him with, the last person would have been her little sister. Layla wondered what her sister could ever be talking to him about, and why he seemed happy to be talking to her in the first place. 'Maybe he was just being polite,' she wondered as she made her way over to them.

Harry watched as Emily's sister, Layla, approached the two of them. She was much taller than her sister, Harry noticed, she was almost his height. Layla was staring right at him. Her eyes seemed eager, and they moved over him with great interest. Harry wondered what that could mean. 'Obviously nothing good,' he thought.

Layla reached them quickly, and stood next to Emily, "Hey Em, who are you talking to?" She asked her sister.

Emily jumped, she had not noticed her sister until she spoke. Almost immediately, she became apprehensive. She glanced at Harry and hesitated, unsure of what to say, "Oh, hi Layla, this is, um. . ."

"Harry," he said, saving her the trouble. "Layla? You must be Emily's sister."

Layla bit back her annoyance at being referred to as 'Emily's sister.' She smiled as well, "Yes, I am," she held out her hand, "Layla Prewett."

Harry shook her hand. She had a firm grip. "Hello Layla Prewett, I'm Harry Potter."

Upon hearing his name, Layla's eyes went wide. Almost unwittingly, she glanced up at his forehead. His dark hair mostly blocked it from view, but Layla could still see part of it peeking through. The scar, shaped like a lightning bolt. "Pleased to meet you Harry," she said before turning to her sister. "Em, I forgot to tell you, Mum wanted you to say hello to Uncle Arthur. They should be inside," she said quickly, gesturing toward the house.

Emily nodded, "Okay then. Bye Harry, it was great meeting you," she said smiling.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Emily," Harry spoke as she walked away. He turned back to Layla. They were alone now, probably just as she'd planned.

"So, you're really Harry Potter. Wow," she said in admiration. "Sorry, it's just a bit hard to believe."

"It's understandable," Harry said knowingly.

"So you knew my cousin Fred?" Layla asked.

"Yes, very well. He was one of my closest friends," said Harry.

"I see. Are you a friend of Ron's as well?"

Harry smiled, "Of course, Ron's my best mate."

'So Ron hadn't been lying,' Layla thought to herself. "Oh yes, Ron once mentioned that he was best friends with you. I must have forgotten."

Harry smirked, 'Of course you did.' He changed the subject, "I see, so Layla, your sister said you two attend school in France. How do you like Beauxbatons?"

Layla smiled, "Oh it's beautiful. The school is wonderful and the teachers there are brilliant. I'm so glad I was able to attend Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts."

"I can imagine," said Harry, thinking about the events that had occurred at Hogwarts over the past seven years.

"Yes, said Layla, staring at him. "You would have absolutely loved it there, Harry."

Harry had an idea why, but figured he might as well ask, "Why's that?"

"Well, there are a lot more girls than boys at my school," she pointed out.

Harry frowned. He knew exactly where this conversation was going, "So."

Layla smiled, "Well, let's just say you would have been very popular." She stepped closer to him, "I imagine you drove all the girls wild at Hogwarts, didn't you." She inched a bit closer, "I don't mean too sound forward Harry. . ."

'Of course you don't,' he thought to himself.

"But do you have a girlfriend?" finished Layla.

"Yes," he said immediately.

Layla blanched, "What was that?"

"Yes, I do have a girlfriend," Harry stated.

"Oh," said Layla, feeling a bit put out. She narrowed her eyes, "Is it serious?"

"Why do you ask?"

Layla's eyes flashed. "Call it, curiosity," she answered.

Harry smiled, "It's extremely serious."

Layla scowled, 'Extremely serious. Really?' This was _definitely_ not how things were supposed to go. Almost against her own will she asked, "So who's the lucky girl?"

"I like to think I'm the one who got lucky," said Harry. Layla rolled her eyes. Harry grinned, "You know her, you're actually related to her, which means you've known her longer than I have," he revealed.

A shiver went down Layla's spine. 'No, no it can't be,' she thought to herself. 'Please, not Ginny.'

"It's Ginny."

Layla groaned inwardly. Really, Ginny, her own cousin, was dating Harry Potter. How could this have happened? 'Well, at least Ginny wasn't actually there to make things worse,' thought Layla.

"Did someone say my name?"

'Bollocks.' Layla turned to her cousin, "Hello Ginny."

Ginny smiled, "Hi Layla, its great to see you." Harry immediately wrapped his arm around her. "I see you've met Harry."

Layla wished she could just walk away right now. But, that would have been rude even for her. "Yes, we've met."

Harry smiled, "I'll leave you two alone to catch up." He turned to Ginny, "I have to put something away before the start of the ceremony. I'll tell you about it later," he whispered.

Ginny smiled up at him, "Okay." She chuckled when he kissed her in front of her cousin. Then he went inside, leaving her a bit breathless.

"You two seem happy," Layla said dryly.

Ginny smirked, "We are."

Layla sighed, "Really Ginny, Harry Potter? What did you do, slip him a love potion or something?"

Ginny glared at her, "No I did not. I would never do that to him."

Layla looked at her sceptically, "Then how did you do it?"

"By acting like myself," Ginny said simply.

Layla snorted, "Good one. No really, how?"

Ginny frowned, "I just told you."

Layla stared at her in disbelief, "Really, and that actually worked?"

"Yes."

Layla smirked, "Wow, too bad I can't try that on him."

Ginny rounded on her, "You stay away from him Layla."

Layla smiled down at her cousin, "What are you gonna do, hex me."

"If I have to," said Ginny. "I don't care if you are family."

Layla raised her eyebrows, "What, you don't trust him around me."

"Of course I trust Harry. I trust him completely. It's _you_ I don't trust," Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah, probably a good decision on your part, since I already tried something," said Layla.

"What did you do?" Ginny demanded.

"Don't worry Ginny. Harry rejected me right away," Layla said quickly, as Ginny looked close to pulling out her wand. "It felt strange actually. As you know I'm not used to someone denying me," she said smugly. "Maybe it was because he was rejecting me for someone else, who just happened to be you."

Ginny looked pleased, "Are you just saying this so you don't get hexed, or because it's true."

"Both," said Layla.

Ginny smiled in amusement, "You know, you can be so frustrating sometimes."

"That's what I'm here for. So, you forgive me yet?" Layla asked her. Ginny stared at her cousin, looking thoughtful. "C'mon Ginny, you can't blame a girl for trying once, he's Harry Potter."

Ginny looked at her sternly, "Fine, but just this once."

Layla grinned, "Thanks, it won't happen again. I'm messed up, but I'm not that messed up, you know?" Ginny nodded. "You know what else, in a way I did you a favour," claimed Layla.

Ginny found that difficult to believe. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, if Harry can actually choose _you_ over a girl like me," Layla began, "Than you know that he'll always choose you over someone else. You see?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at her cousin's logic. "Yes, I see you're still full of yourself."

Layla smiled, "C'mon Ginny, you know it's true. It's either he's hopelessly smitten with you, or he's gay."

Ginny snorted, "Well, he's definitely not gay."

Layla smirked, "See, now we know for certain." Ginny shook her head, amused by her cousin's antics. "Admit it," said Layla, "You missed having me around."

Ginny grinned, "Yeah, who wouldn't miss all this."

The two cousins continued in their conversation for a while. Layla was pleased to hear a bit about Ginny's life, now that she was dating Harry Potter and had suddenly become interesting. Ginny was just pleased to see that Layla was acting less rude than normal. They were still talking when Mr. Weasley came over to them, telling Ginny it was time.

Ginny said goodbye to Layla, and went with her Dad. Just then, her sister Emily showed up.

"Hey Layla," Emily spoke to her, "Mum wasn't even looking for me."

"I know," said Layla, "I just needed to get rid of you so I could talk to Harry alone."

Emily groaned, "You know that he's with Ginny right?"

Layla rolled her eyes, "Yes, he made that pretty clear."

Emily smiled, "He shot you down didn't he?"

Layla narrowed her eyes at her sister, "He did, for now."

Emily sighed, "Your never going to win Layla. Why don't you just leave them alone."

"Because Em, its Harry Potter," she responded.

Emily looked at her sister in dismay, "You're pathetic."

Layla smiled, "Like you don't fancy him yourself."

Emily shook her head. "No, I'm actually happy for Ginny, just like you should be," said Emily. She walked away.

Layla watched her sister go. "Yes Em, I'm sure you're very happy for them, just like every other girl here."

She followed her sister to where her family was being seated, never noticing the young man with the glasses, green eyes, and messy dark hair, standing only a short distance away.

* * *

The air was silent. Everyone waited patiently for Kingsley. The new Minister for Magic stood directly in front of Fred's casket, at the end of the rows of people finally in their seats. Kingsley looked down from his podium and over at the front row, where the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione were sitting. All of them looked so sad, but there were three who stood out to him. Arthur, Molly, and of course, George. He couldn't tell which situation was more cruel, a parent who had to bury their child, or someone losing their twin. His heart broke for them.

George sat there in his uncomfortable chair, waiting for the Minister to begin. His Mum kept squeezing his hand tighter as the anticipation mounted. He wished she'd stop. However, he didn't pull away. Finally, Kingsley began his speech, the one that would honor the life of Fred Weasley, his brother, his twin.

George looked up toward the Minister as he began to speak, but ended up looking past him. George stared right at the casket that held his brother, Fred. He couldn't believe that his twin could really be in there. Fred was so close to him, yet so far as well. The thought made George's throat close up and his stomach clench. Fred was about to be buried, and then he'd really be gone forever. George looked over to the place where his brother would be laid to rest.

They had chosen a spot near the orchard, where Fred had always loved to play. George thought it was fitting that Fred be buried there. That spot contained many happy memories between the two of them. George remembered that when they were young, he and Fred would play there for hours. Their Mum would have to yell at them to come inside. It was also the spot where they had played a joke on Percy for the first time, so there was that as well.

George felt someone patting his arm, bringing his mind back from those sad, happy memories. George noticed that it was Kingsley patting his arm. The man gave him an encouraging smile, before stepping down from the podium. His Mum and Dad hugged and thanked the Minister over and over, before the three of them sat down, with Kingsley taking George's now vacant seat at the front.

The Minister had apparently delivered a beautiful speech, but George hadn't even heard it. He had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts. Now George wondered how he'd come to be in this position. Standing at the podium in front of loads of people, each staring at him, all waiting for him to give his brothers eulogy.

George stared out over the crowd, in retrospect, not a good idea. It only made him more nervous. He was already regretting his decision to make this speech. He had no problems with making a speech in front of the entire Gryffindor common room, but this was different. This was a speech about his brother's legacy. How was he supposed to make a speech worthy of Fred. The more George thought about doing it, the more he felt like throwing up. So what if he had agreed to do it, that was then, this was now.

George reluctantly pulled his wand out of his pocket, casting the sonorous charm on himself. He wished he could also pull out a speech as he didn't have anything written down. Then again, he thought, maybe he wouldn't need it.

Hadn't he known Fred all of his life? They were certainly as close as any two brothers could ever be. Who better to make a speech about Fred than him? George started to feel a little bit better about his situation, as well as the one in his stomach. 'Well,' he thought, 'Might as well start with a joke.'

"Thank you, Minister, that was a great speech," said George.

Kingsley nodded, "Thank you George."

George smiled, "Yes, too bad I only heard half of it," he said, gesturing to his missing ear. Kingsley smiled as everyone had a nice chuckle at the Minister.

George took a deep breath, and then began his speech. "Thank you everyone for coming today, I'm sure all of us wish we were here under different circumstances." Everyone couldn't help but agree. "My brother and I have always done everything together." George winced, 'Until now,' he thought. "For my entire life, Fred and I played together, roomed together, went to school together, and even went into business together. No matter what I did, I always had a partner in Fred," said George.

"You could say we've lived our lives a bit differently than everyone else." He smiled, "As you know, Fred and I liked to get up to a little mischief from time to time." There were a few small chuckles at this massive understatement. "Since we were kids, me and Fred loved to play jokes on people. Things only got worse when we went to Hogwarts and were able to use magic." George grinned, "It all started on our first day. It was the first time Fred had ever needed to talk me _into_ doing something for a joke."

_C'mon George, don't you want to make an impression?" Fred asked. _

_George smiled, "Of course I do, but Fred, we haven't even been sorted. What if we get kicked out?"_

_Fred smiled, "Never happen. Besides, 'Kicked out on our first day,' think of the legacy we'd leave." _

_George smiled meekly, "I still don't know." _

_"I promise, we're not gonna get caught," Fred spoke, trying to reassure his brother. He stared at his twin, "C'mon George, what's wrong? You turn into Percy all of a sudden?" _

_George chuckled, "Alright fine, let's do it." _

_Fred grinned, "That's more like it." _

_They filed into the Great Hall along with the other first year students. George waited next to his twin near the back as Professor McGonagall called out the names of those to be sorted. As luck would have it, they were the last two names on the list. Being a Weasley did have its perks. _

Professor McGonagall looked over the last two incoming students yet to be sorted. She noticed that they were twins. Minerva looked at her roster, 'And Weasley's as well,' she said to herself. Minerva wondered if they might be sorted into Gryffindor along with their older brothers. She certainly hoped so. Bill Weasley had always been a wonderful student and had even become Head Boy. Charlie Weasley was currently the captain of the Quidditch team and one of the best seekers Gryffindor had ever seen. Percy Weasley was only beginning his third year, but he had never caused any trouble whatsoever. He was the perfect example of a model student.

Yes, she thought, 'More Weasley brethren in Gryffindor house could only be a good thing.' She glanced over the pair once more, they had gleeful, innocent smiles on their faces as they looked around the Great Hall with wonder and curiosity. Minerva nearly smiled herself. 'Yes, these two would certainly make great additions to Gryffindor House.'

_George was looking around the Great Hall in amazement. However, he noticed Professor McGonagall staring at him as she held the Sorting Hat. He glanced at Fred, receiving a reassuring nod. They'd heard all kinds of stories about Professor McGonagall from Bill and Charlie. She was very intimidating._

_Finally, she called out to them, "Fred Weasley!"_

Minerva watched as one of the boys slowly stepped up to the stool. He faced the rest of the students and sat down. She placed the Sorting Hat on top of his head. She waited, silently hoping to hear the name of her own house. She kept waiting. After about ten minutes, she looked up toward Professor Dumbledore. He smiled at her, then just shrugged his shoulders. Minerva looked back at the boy. His face could barely be seen as the hat went so low on his head.

_George watched his brother, waiting patiently._

_After a while, he reached up and tapped the hat. "Is this thing on?" He asked. There was much laughter from the students. He took the hat off and held it out for Professor McGonagall, "Sorry, I think it's broken," he said politely. _

_The professor stared back at him, a stunned look on her face. "What do you mean? It didn't speak to you?" She asked in a hushed voice. _

_He shrugged, "Nope." She took the hat from him and stared at it. "Wait, did you say Fred Weasley?" _

_Professor McGonagall looked thoughtful, "Yes." _

_"Oh, that's why," said George. "I'm not Fred." _

_"What?" _

_"Oh, I'm not Fred," he repeated. "I'm George. I must have only heard the name Weasley. Sorry, my mistake." He hopped down from the stool and walked over to his brother. "Fred, she wants you." A few of the students at the front sniggered. _

_Fred smiled at his brother, "Should I see what she wants then?" George nodded at him. He watched as Fred walked up to Professor McGonagall, a smile on his face. _

_"You wanted to see me professor?" Fred asked innocently. _

_Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes Mr. Weasley. I announced your name, yet, it appears as if your brother assumed I had called his." _

_Fred nodded, "Oh, I see." _

_"Yes, I'm guessing you both didn't hear me then?" She asked him. _

_"I guess not," said Fred. "Well, at least we fixed everything now, right Professor?" _

_"So it seems," she huffed. _

_George watched as the sorting hat was placed on his brother's head. Almost immediately, it shouted, "Gryffindor!" _

_Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered and clapped for his twin. Before Fred sat down next to his brother, he winked at him. George smiled. _

_"George Weasley!" _

_George thought Professor McGonagall might have amplified her voice a bit before she spoke this time. She was certainly louder than before, which only made it funnier since he was the only person yet to be called. He smiled at her as he walked up to finally be sorted. _

_"Mr. Weasley, you know what to do," she said gesturing toward the stool. _

_He heard a few chuckles from the students, and surprisingly from the direction of the teachers as well. He sat down with a grin, but felt it better to not say anything. Professor McGonagall had barely turned after placing the hat on his head when it yelled out. _

_"Gryffindor!"_

_George grinned widely as he took off the hat. He thought maybe for a moment that he'd heard a groan come from Professor McGonagall when he was sorted, but the cheering coming from the Gryffindor table quickly drowned out his hearing. He hopped down from the stool and went over to them, sitting down next to his brother. _

_Fred beamed at him, "We did it George. We're both in Gryffindor!" _

_George beamed back at his twin, "I know, and we didn't get kicked out either."_

George smiled as he completed his story. "I've never seen my brother look more happy than on that day. Not only were we both Gryffindor's, but we had played a joke on a teacher. He looked out over the crowd, searching for Hagrid. He quickly found him, he was easy enough to spot. Sitting next to him was the person he was really looking for, Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts' Headmistress.

George grinned, "Hello Professor, can you hear me all the way back there." He could tell it was taking everything she had to keep a straight face, but the Headmistress nodded at him.

Unfortunately, Hagrid had mistakenly believed George was talking to him. "I hear ya George, loud and clear," the half giant bellowed out.

George chuckled along with everyone else. Hagrid just stared at them all in curiousness, wondering what could be so funny. Professor McGonagall just patted his arm.

"Yes," said George, once everyone had calmed down, "That was just the first in a long list of pranks Fred and I pulled off at Hogwarts. This list would be longer of course, but we decided that our. . . let's call them _talents_, would be better served outside of school," George said. "So, thanks to a little financial help," he winked at Harry, who grinned, "We were able to make a business out of our, talents. It had always been a dream of ours, going into business together, being our own bosses. The day we opened the shop, was the happiest day of my life," George said wistfully.

He took a deep breath, "Our dream had finally come true. We actually got to make people laugh, for a living!" George said happily. "I got to work in the shop with Fred, my best friend in the world. How many people can say that?"

George began to tear up a little. He looked out and noticed Angelina, sitting in about the third row. He stared at her and she gave him a smile. He smiled back and pressed on, "Many people have only ever thought of me and Fred as jokesters, but almost no one knows the real Fred. You see, my brother and I have always loved seeing people happy, and making them laugh. That's why we started the joke shop in the first place," he said.

George took a deep breath, "These last few years, there haven't been many things to feel happy about. There has been a lot of sadness, and a lot of funerals. I will always remember today as a sad day, because this is Fred's funeral. But that doesn't mean I can't feel happy as well," he said. Some people stared at him in surprise, a few others raised their eyebrows.

"Unfortunately, there will be many other funerals happening over the next few days. These funerals will be about mourning the life of the deceased, and discussing how sad it is that they are gone," George spoke.

He looked out over the crowd with more confidence than he felt, "But today, we are not going to do that. No, today we are going to remember Fred the way he'd want, as someone who lived life the way you're supposed to, and died fighting for what he believed in," he said defiantly.

"My brother loved life. He always had a smile on his face. He loved his family, and he was a good person. He didn't deserve to die," said George, on the verge of tears, "But he did. And I know if he was here right now he would tell you that he doesn't regret it."

"If my brother were here, he would say that he lived a good life. I believe it was much too short, but then again when has life ever been fair?" George asked. He looked over at his family. His Mum, Dad, Ginny, and his brothers were staring at him in sadness. "He would say that he got to have a great family, who loved him, and supported him when he needed it. While he may not have been the easiest to deal with, they were still happy with him the way he was, and never tried to make him something he wasn't." George looked out over his group of closest friends, Harry, Hermione, Lee, Katie, Alicia, and of course, Angelina. "Fred would also say that he had one of the greatest group of friends that any person could ever ask for. I can tell you that all of you guys meant a great deal to him, and that he cherished your friendships as much as I do," George said sincerely.

He looked down at the podium, trying to steel himself so he could finish. "The reason I tell you all of this, is because I knew Fred the best, and I know he wouldn't want people to be depressed that he's gone. No, he'd want you all to live your lives knowing that you're free to live. My brother fought and died so all of us could live in a world where we could feel happiness. And by living on and being happy, you will honor his sacrifice. I think that's the way I'll be able to honor him. If at the end of my life, I can say that I've lived life and cherished every happiness that came my way, then I will feel worthy of having a twin as amazing as my brother," said a very tearful George.

He looked up, and everyone could see he was openly crying. "Please remember my brother, and when you do don't think of how tragic his loss is, but the happiness he brought to his life, and to you in your memories of him. Thank you."

George slowly stepped down from the podium. People were clapping through their sadness but once again George was lost in his thoughts. He canceled the charm on his voice and looked back at his brother's casket. He wondered if maybe Fred had been able to hear him somehow, and if so, what would he think. George made his way over to his family, all of them had tears in their eyes. His Dad was the first to reach him and he gave him a hug.

Mr. Weasley had tears in his eyes as he held his son close. "You did brilliantly George. I'm so unbelievably proud of you. I know Fred would be too."

George closed his eyes as more tears came. His father's approval meant so much to him, "Thanks Dad," he whispered, as his voice was hoarse.

After that, George was then hugged by every single member of his family. During that time, Kingsley dismissed the crowd so that they may prepare for the burial. George was being congratulated on his speech by Professor Slughorn for the umpteenth time, when he noticed Angelina. She was making her way to the spot where Fred would be buried. He quickly ditched Slughorn and followed her. She stopped right near the hole that would be Fred's final resting place. George was about to turn back and leave her alone when she noticed him approaching.

"Stay George, I could use the company," she said.

George came closer to her and found himself staring into the hole. He sighed.

"Don't be sad George, don't you know, Fred wouldn't want that," Angelina chided him. He stared at her with a grin. She grinned back, "That really was an amazing speech. I was especially surprised how you were able to make it all up on the spot like that."

George laughed, "What are you talking about, it took me ages to memorise that speech."

Angelina smiled, "Of course you did. I know your memory, George. You couldn't even remember what locker room was yours."

George smiled back, "Oh that," he said dismissively. "Fred and I did that on purpose."

"I know," she said. "After you two idiots did it for the third time in a row we figured you just didn't care anymore."

"Is that why you all started showering in the dorms?" George asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

George chuckled, "So, how've you been Angie?"

"I've been better," she answered.

"I heard a while back that Puddlemere finally gave you a tryout," said George in response.

Angelina frowned, "Yeah, but it didn't work out. That was probably my last chance too. I had to beg Oliver just for me to get on United's radar. I've been going to team's try outs for two years now and I've only made it past the first cuts once. I'm never gonna be good enough George, it's as simple as that."

"Don't say that Angie, I'm positive someone will give you another shot."

Angelina shook her head, "Even if they do, I'm just being naïve. This isn't one of those things where if I just try harder I can make it. I have to face the fact that they're just better than me George. I've seen it over and over and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being told no. I've accepted it George, I'm just not meant to be a professional quidditch player."

"You shouldn't give up Angie, it's your dream," George said.

"It used to be, but now I'm not so sure. And I'm not giving up, I'm just facing reality." She sighed, "What sucks even more is that now I don't have any idea what I want to do. I always thought I'd be in quidditch somehow. I guess I could get a job with the Ministry."

"But you'd hate that." George pointed out.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she said in dismay.

George watched her looking so dejected. He felt bad for her, Angelina didn't deserve to feel like this. The words were out of his mouth before he even had a chance to stop himself. "You could work for me."

Angelina stared at him, "What?"

George stared back at her blankly, "Oh, um, you could work for me-, sorry, with me. You could work _with_ me." He added quickly. "That is, if you want?"

Angelina smirked at his nervousness. "You don't sound so sure about this."

George smiled, "Of course I am. Besides, I need to hire someone to replace-," he silently stopped himself. "I just need to hire someone."

"You're really serious about this," she stated.

George almost said 'Dead serious,' but once again felt that might not be the best choice of words. "Yes, I wouldn't joke about this."

Angelina looked at him sceptically, "You know you could easily find someone who would be way better than me? You're not just doing this as a favour to me are you?"

George stared at her, "No Angie, of course not. You'd be the one doing _me_ a favour. C'mon Angie, I'd much rather work with someone I actually like. Do you really think I'd want to work with some stranger all day? What if they end up like Percy?" George shivered at the thought.

Angelina laughed at him, "Alright George, you got yourself a deal."

A bright smile appeared on his face, "Really?"

"Really," said Angelina. She heard someone else approaching them and turned around. "Speaking of Percy, here he comes now."

George turned as well, "Yeah, and it looks like he's with someone."

Angelina noticed the woman as well, "Who is she?" George suddenly got a mischievous look about him. "George, who is she?" Angelina asked, becoming curious now.

George looked like Christmas had come early. "_That_, is Percy's girlfriend. Audrey," said George, his eyes flashing.

Angelina did not like the look on his face, "Oh George, leave the poor girl alone. She's probably nervous enough as it is."

George frowned at her, "What are you talking about, this is Percy's girlfriend," he exclaimed, wondering why she couldn't understand. "If I don't do something Fred will. . ." he paused, unable to think of anything.

Angelina stared at him, "Exactly George, Fred won't do anything. He would if he were here, but it would be a mistake. Fred was always plotting something in situations when it would have been better to leave it alone. You don't need to do things like him George, you're your own person. His mistakes don't need to be yours as well," she said.

Angelina had always hoped that Fred would stop needlessly playing jokes on others. Sometimes it was funny, but other times, it was just mean. That was one of the main reasons why they had broken up. When the time came to do so, Fred could never be serious. Angelina would always love him, but she had finally realised that with Fred, there would never be a future. At least, not the one she wanted. She turned her attention back to George.

"You should be nice to this girl, George. She obviously means a lot to your brother for him to invite her here today. She's here to meet your family George. This is a big step for Percy. You shouldn't be doing anything to scare her away, especially since you just got your brother back. Hasn't he been nothing but good to you since you forgave him?" Angelina asked. "Hmm?"

George looked away from her, feeling very sheepish. "Yes."

"So why would you, as his brother, not return the favour?" She asked. George didn't have an answer for that. "Can I trust you will do the right thing and be nice to them?" He nodded. "Good."

Percy was walking along with his arm around his girlfriend, Audrey. He had just introduced her to his parents. His father had been as polite as ever and Audrey had been welcomed with open arms by his Mum. After finally getting an opportunity to do so, Percy couldn't be happier with the results of their meeting. They were just coming toward the burial site when he spotted Angelina, standing next to George. He had not been expecting this so soon and was about to suggest they wait for his parents to join them when Audrey noticed the pair as well.

"Oh, look, there's your brother. I thought his speech was absolutely amazing, didn't you?" Audrey asked him.

Percy nodded, "Yes, it certainly was." He took a deep breath, "Would you like to meet him?"

Audrey smiled at him, "Of course." She moved forward and tugged him along, almost dragging his feet as they went. It didn't take long before they reached them and Percy felt he'd better make the introductions.

"Hello George, Angelina. I'd like you to introduce you to my girlfriend, Audrey."

Angelina nodded politely, "Hello Audrey, a pleasure to meet you." She nudged George forward.

Audrey reached out her hand in greeting, "Hello George, it is a pleasure to finally meet one of Percy's brothers."

George put on his best smile. He reached out and grasped her hand, "Thank you, and it is a great pleasure to finally meet you Audrey. I'm so glad you could make it."

Audrey nodded, "Yes, of course. It is a pity that us meeting has to be accompanied by such a tragic event. I am truly very sorry for your loss. The way you spoke of your brother," she paused to take a breath, "He sounded like a very a special person."

George nodded, "Yes he was. I'm positive he would have enjoyed meeting you." He smiled at the thought of Fred getting to meet Percy's girlfriend for the first time. "You are right, it is a pity for us to meet like this." He looked at his brother, "Percy," said George, "Why don't you invite her to Sunday lunch?"

Percy blinked at being put on the spot. All three of them were looking at him with interest. He stared at George, searching for something mischievous in his eyes, but there didn't seem to be anything there. He looked and sounded sincere. Percy wondered if maybe it was due to Angelina's presence. "That sounds wonderful, what do you say Audrey?"

Audrey beamed at him, "Lunch with your family, how could I say no?"

Percy smiled, "Wonderful." He turned to Angelina, "Will you be coming to lunch as well?" He asked her. It was George and Angelina's turn to be put on the spot. They both looked at each other in surprise.

"Um," she stammered, "I don't know."

"Oh, but you simply must come. Mum loves to have company over and I'm sure she'd love to have you," said Percy.

"Really?" Angelina asked.

Percy turned to Audrey, who smiled back at him. He figured she didn't really want to be the only guest anyway. "I insist," he said.

Angelina smiled, "Well if you insist."

Percy grinned, "Splendid. It's settled then. I should go inform Mum that we shall be having company this Sunday." He and Audrey said their good byes before leaving.

George groaned once they were gone. Angelina chuckled at him, "C'mon it wasn't that hard."

"Yes it was," George countered. "Didn't you see when she stuck out her hand? You have no idea how much I wanted to just bow and kiss it."

Angelina laughed, "Yeah but you didn't."

George rolled his eyes, "Did you see the way Percy invited you without consulting with me first?"

Angelina laughed again, "He probably thinks I'm a good influence on you. Besides, didn't you do the same to him?"

"What's your point?"

She grinned, "Nothing, I'm just happy that you were able to play nice for a change."

George scoffed, "I always play nice."

Angelina smiled. She kissed his cheek, "Keep telling yourself that."

George just blankly stared at her. He wondered why today girls kept kissing his cheek, and why they didn't do it more often. He noticed Angelina staring away from the burial site, in the direction they had come. He turned to look as well. People were beginning to make their way over to them. George glanced at his watch. It was finally time for Fred's burial.

"Is it time," Angelina asked needlessly.

George sighed. He nodded, "Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was after Fred's burial. The Minister and a few others had taken their leave. Only the family, and a few of Fred's closest friends, remained for the reception. Unfortunately, at least for Harry that is, this group also included Layla.

After hearing Layla and Emily's conversation earlier, Harry still didn't know what to do.

He was having a conversation with Neville about the prospect of becoming an Auror, when he noticed her staring at him. She seemed very anxious, and was watching him very closely. Harry figured he might as well talk to her now. He wanted to get this over with sooner, rather than later.

"Hey Neville, would you excuse me for a moment? I need to talk to Ginny's cousin about something. . . important," he said lowly.

"Alright Harry, I'll just talk to you later then," said Neville. Almost immediately after he'd gone, she came forward.

"Hi Harry. Um, can I talk to you for a moment, in private?" She asked.

He hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded. There was an area in the corner of the yard with chairs set up and no one else around. Harry led her there so they couldn't be overheard. Once he was certain they were alone, he spoke, "I think I know what you want to talk to me about."

She raised her eyebrows, "You do?"

"Yes," he answered. "I heard you and your sister talking earlier."

Her eyes went wide. "You, you heard that?"

"Yes, I heard the whole thing," said Harry.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you," she told him.

"That's okay," Harry said softly. "I kind of figured that when I saw you staring at me."

Emily blushed, "I'm sorry, I was staring at you a lot wasn't I?"

He smiled, "Just a bit."

Emily sighed, "I'm sorry about my sister. I don't know what's happened to her. I've never seen her like this before."

Harry raised his own eyebrows, "So this isn't normal for her?"

Emily shook her head, "Not really, but then again, Layla is used to getting her way."

Harry looked thoughtful, "Could it be because it's Ginny? I heard they could be pretty competitive with each other."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," said Emily, but she had a different theory. "I don't actually think that's the problem."

Harry stared at her, "You know what it is then?" She nodded. "What is it?"

Emily hesitated, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think it's you."

Harry groaned as soon as he heard her say it, "It always is."

Emily looked at him in sympathy, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. So what's Layla's problem with me dating Ginny?" He asked her. "It's not like Ginny stole me from her or anything, I mean we've never even met."

"Well, Layla has always wanted to meet you," Emily said to him. "I mean, she wanted to meet 'Harry Potter,' that is. She didn't believe that you could ever really be Ron's friend, but I know Layla was hoping that she might meet you here today."

"Really," Harry thought out loud, "At Fred's funeral?" Emily shrugged. "That's kind of weird."

She chuckled, "A bit, yeah."

"So, I'm guessing she never expected to find out I'm Ginny's boyfriend, huh?"

Emily grinned, "Nope, I don't think she ever expected that."

They talked for a while, with Emily doing most of the talking, as Harry was curious to find out more about her. Emily began to open up about her childhood, her relationship with her family, the Weasley's and of course Ginny.

A short time later, Harry sighed and sat back in his chair. "Why couldn't your sister be like you?" He asked. "Things would be a lot simpler."

Emily blushed again, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're nice," he said simply. "Your sister on the other hand. . ."

"I see your point," Emily said with a laugh. "So, you really think I'm nice?"

Harry smiled, "Yes Emily, very much so."

"Thank you," said Emily, becoming very shy all of a sudden.

He noticed her shyness, and continued to smile at her. "It's alright Emily, it's just a compliment."

She grinned, "I know." She took a glance at him, trying to work up her courage, "Uh, Harry?" She asked politely.

"Yeah."

"Um, would it be possible that we could be, I don't know, friends?" She asked sheepishly.

He smiled brightly, "Yes Emily, I'd like that very much."

Emily looked surprised by his answer, "Even though I'm Layla's sister?"

Harry narrowed his eyebrows, "Of course Emily. Why would you think your sister would affect my being friends with you?"

Emily looked away from him, as if she'd suddenly said too much, "Oh, um, no reason."

Harry looked right at her. He didn't know why, but something about her behavior seemed all too familiar. "Emily, would it be okay if I ask _you_ something?"

Emily looked hesitant, at first. But then Harry's eyes met hers, and for some reason she knew that she could trust in him. Finally, she said, "Okay, Harry."

Harry paused before he spoke, choosing his words carefully, "Alright Emily, please don't be offended," he began, "But something tells me that because Layla is your sister, that you don't make very many friends at school."

Emily tensed up as he spoke, "Why would you say that?" She asked defensively.

"Because Emily," said Harry, "I had the exact same thing happen to me." Emily stared at him in shock. Just by the tone of his voice, she knew he was telling the truth. "It happened when I was really young. My cousin, he would bully the other kids at my school so that I would never have any friends."

"Oh my," said Emily. "That's terrible. I'm so sorry, Harry."

"It's okay, it's in the past," he said.

Emily looked at him shamefully, "You were right Harry, about me having a hard time making friends." She took a deep breath, "In my first year, I didn't fit in, and it was really hard for me to connect with people. I was shy, and most of the time, I just ended up studying alone in the library. I didn't make any friends at all that year. My second year was much better. My sister started letting me hang around with her, and her friends," she said. "It was weird though."

"How come?" he asked curiously.

"Because, her friends, and actually, most of the other kids at school, started being nice to me. Unusually so," Emily answered. "I know, I should have figured that they were just being friendly because of my sister, but I was just happy to have friends for a change. Eventually, I did figure it out. When I did, I didn't like it. I never wanted to be popular just because I was 'Layla's little sister.' I wanted people to like me for me, you know. So, afterward, I stopped spending time with Layla, and tried to make some friends of my own."

"And did you?"

"Not really," said Emily. "I mean I did make a _few_ friends of my own, it's just that. . ."

"None of them are that close to you," Harry guessed.

"Exactly," Emily said, a bit dejected. "It's so frustrating. No one at my school has ever tried to get to know me. I don't know if it's just that I haven't known any of them for that long, or because they're somehow afraid to get too close to me."

"Well, that's just their loss," said Harry. "I know I've only just met you, Emily, but I can still tell that you're a very special person." She stared at him. "It's a shame that we've never met before today. I think that, had you gone to Hogwarts, that we would have been close friends."

Emily's eyes went wide in disbelief, "Re-, really?"

"Of course. I don't lie to people Emily, especially my friends," Harry declared. He put so much meaning behind his statement that she couldn't even begin to realise how much it meant to him. He stared absentmindedly at the back of his hand, where the words '_I must not tell lies,_' could still faintly be seen.

Emily grinned at his words. "Wow, thank you Harry. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Harry looked away from his hand, and grinned as well. "No Emily, thank you for telling me all of this. At least, one good thing has come from this day."

"What's that Harry?"

He smiled, "Well, did you expect to make a new friend today? I know I didn't." Emily's face brightened at this. "There's something else as well. I think I might have a plan to get your sister off my back."

"That'd be great," Emily said. "I hope your plan succeeds."

"Me too," said Harry. "Are you ready to get back?"

"Not yet, you go ahead though," she replied.

Harry nodded and stood up. "I'll see you later then."

Emily watched him go, a small smile on her face. Harry Potter was without a doubt the most extraordinary person she had ever met in her life. And now, she was able to call him her friend.

As Harry came back around the yard, he found Ginny waiting for him. He immediately answered her unsaid question. "You were right, I'm the problem."

Ginny sighed, "Damn, I'm sorry Harry," she told him, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to go curse Layla myself."

Harry chuckled, "You're not gonna curse her Ginny, I'm going to confront her. I'm the one who's the problem, so I'm the one who has to deal with it."

"Are you certain?" She asked sceptically.

"Yeah."

Ginny looked disappointed, but then she grinned. "Fine, but know that this would've been over sooner had you just let me handle it."

Harry grinned as well, "That, I know for certain."

Ginny smiled at him, "So what are your thoughts about Emily?"

Harry smiled back at her, "She's a sweetheart. She's really nice and so unlike her sister. I can't believe how completely different they are."

"I know," she agreed.

"It sounds like she's had a tough time of it at her school though," Harry pointed out.

Ginny frowned, "Did she say why?"

"I think you know why," he answered.

"Layla?"

"Layla," Harry confirmed. Ginny groaned. "I feel bad for Emily, she doesn't even like going to that school," he said.

"I know. Hopefully things will get better for her once Layla graduates in June."

"Yeah, maybe," said Harry, not entirely convinced.

Ginny quickly changed the subject. "Well, we can't do anything about that right now. I need to go say goodbye to a few relatives and you need to go curse-, I mean, confront my cousin before she leaves too."

Harry smiled at her. "Okay."

It was only a little while later when Harry found an opportunity to confront his least favourite of Ginny's cousins. She had just finished talking with someone and was left all by herself. She had really only been alone for a few seconds before he swooped in, seizing upon his chance immediately.

Layla spotted him approaching and smiled, almost evilly so. Harry kept his expression impassive so as not to give anything away.

"Hello, Layla," he said. "May I talk to you?"

"Why of course Harry," she replied.

He silently cast the Muffliato charm so that they wouldn't be overheard. "Thanks Layla. I wanted to talk to you about something rather important actually."

Layla's eyebrows disappeared into her hair. "Really, what might that be?"

"Well, it involves you of course, and Ginny, well more my relationship with her," he added.

Layla looked confused, but intrigued at the same time. "Go on."

"You see Layla, I know what you said earlier, while talking with Emily."

"What?" Layla asked, becoming angry. "She told you about that!"

"No Layla," Harry said sternly. "I overheard the both of you talking."

"Oh," she said, still a little upset that he'd heard. However, she didn't seem fazed. "So, what were your thoughts?"

Harry stared at her, "My thoughts?"

"Yes Harry, what did you think about what I said?"

"I was a bit disturbed actually," he spoke truthfully.

"Disturbed?"

"Yes Layla, you were threatening my relationship with Ginny." Harry said angrily. His temper began to rise. "Ginny is your cousin Layla, she's been through so much in her life. She barely survived a damn war! And only a few hours ago she had to bury her brother!" he yelled. "Why the hell shouldn't I be disturbed?"

Layla began to back away from him. "You could see how serious we are," he continued. "You even commented on it. If you saw that we were happy together, why the hell couldn't you just be happy for us? Your sister is, why can't you be? Huh?"

"Because, it's not fair!" Layla finally shouted.

If Harry could have groaned any louder, he would have. "Really Layla, that's your reason?" He pressed her.

"Yes," she answered. "My cousin bags 'Harry freaking Potter' and I can barely even get one guy to ask me out, how is that fair," said Layla dramatically. She waited for him to ask her why, but he didn't seem interested. "Aren't you going to ask me why?"

"No, I think I know," Harry said. "It's because you're a bit-, I mean, a bit of a terrible person," he added. "If you would just be nicer to people than maybe you might get asked out more often."

"No, that's not it." Layla said dismissively. "Guys are too intimidated by me, which is why I went after you. You wouldn't be intimidated by me like other guys. I mean you're Harry Potter, why would you be intimidated by girls after all you've dealt with?"

Harry stared at her in disbelief, he almost laughed. "What are you talking about?" She definitely didn't know him that well. "I'm intimidated by girls all the time."

"But, you just proved you weren't. I mean, no guy has ever stood up to me like that, ever. Most of the guys at my school are afraid of me, but not you," said Layla.

"Honestly, I only stood up to you because of Ginny," he said. "The only reason I'm talking to you right now instead of her is because I didn't want her to hex you. I chose to talk candidly with you and not yell because you are Ginny's cousin. I'm sorry I yelled but I'm just angry that you could do something like this to anyone, let alone someone like Ginny. She is the most important person in the world to me, Layla. This dream you have of ever being able to come between us is just that, a dream. It's never going to happen Layla, no matter what you try, so you might as well give up now."

Layla stared at him in shock as the impact of his defiant statement swept over her. She slumped in defeat and sighed, "I never had a chance did I?"

"Nope," said Harry.

"Ginny hates me now doesn't she?"

"She doesn't hate you Layla," Harry said. "She just can't understand why you couldn't be happy for her. When you two spoke to each other, it seemed like you were."

Layla looked truly ashamed for the first time. "I was, at first. At least I think I was, but then I got jealous," she told him. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't think how my actions would affect anyone else. I should have never even thought about interfering in Ginny's relationship with you. I just got selfish, like I always do."

Harry thought they were finally getting somewhere. "Why is that?"

"I don't know," she said truthfully.

"Think Layla," Harry told her.

"Well, I've always been jealous of Ginny. Since we were kids, I thought she had the perfect family. She had all these older brothers who loved her, and I had none. Her parents never fought, and mine never seem to stop. They could never stay happy, even when they had me. I think if my Mum hadn't become pregnant with Emily, they would have never stayed together. After she was born, they seemed happier, but I knew it was just a show they put on for the both of us."

"You would have been three when Emily was born right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I was too young to know all of this then, but as I got older, I started to see the signs. The only reason I was able to put it all together is because my Grandmother Muriel told me when I was ten. It was strange, when I asked her about it one day, she just told me. Then again, she loves to gossip," Layla explained.

"Yes, I heard that about her," Harry said.

Layla stared at him, "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. Usually, I'm the one who _hears_ other people's secrets, not the other way around."

"It's good to tell others about yourself once in a while. It helps them get to know you better," he told her. "Just something I've learned over the years." He smiled, "I'm glad we were able to have this little conversation. It allowed me to get to know you a bit better."

"Me too," she said sincerely. "So, what is your opinion of me now?"

"Well," Harry contemplated, "You seem less intimidating now, that's for sure. And a lot less terrible as well."

She chuckled, "Thanks Harry, for the advice as well."

"No problem."

Layla stood there for a bit, not knowing what else to say, she just said what was on her mind. "I wish I could take it all back, Harry. Everything I said or did. I don't know what else I can do."

"Well, you could apologise, for starters." Harry held up his hands, "Not to me Layla, to Ginny. She's the one you really need to talk to."

Layla looked at him beseechingly. "But do you think Ginny will ever talk to me again?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know Layla, that's for Ginny to decide. But she's your cousin, you should always be able to apologise and try to fix things with her. I don't know if she'll ever trust you again, but she might just forgive you."

Layla stared at the ground, "I doubt that."

"Trust me Layla, I think I know Ginny pretty well," he said.

Layla took a deep breath, "Alright Harry, if you say so. Do you know where she is?"

Harry smiled once more, "I think so." He cleared his throat, "Ginny?"

They waited a moment, and then Ginny appeared, almost from nowhere. She grinned at Harry, "You called."

Harry grinned back at her as he noticed her pulling the string from an extendable ear back into her pocket. "Yes, actually, I believe Layla has something she would like to say to you." He gave an encouraging nod in Layla's direction. "I'll just leave you two alone to talk things over. Make sure you say good bye before you have to go," he said to her. Layla nodded back, and then, he was gone, leaving her and Ginny all by themselves.

She gulped, "I'm so sorry."

"You should be," Ginny retorted.

Layla closed her eyes in sadness. She could easily hear the hurt in Ginny's voice. "I truly am sorry Ginny, I was so stupid. I didn't think-."

"Exactly Layla, you didn't think," Ginny said hotly. "If you had, you would have realised how crazy you sounded. Emily even tried to talk some sense into you, and yet you still couldn't see it."

"I know, I know, I'm a selfish person Ginny. I saw someone else's happiness and I wanted it for myself," Layla tried to explain.

"It wasn't just some random person Layla. It was me," Ginny responded, pointing at herself. "I'm your family, Layla! I'm not just some random person you never met, or don't care about. What the hell did you think would happen?"

"I don't know Ginny. I can't feel any more terrible then I do right now. What can I do to make you realise how sorry I am?" She asked desperately.

Ginny just shook her head. "I don't know Layla, you went too far this time."

"Ginny," said Layla. She seemed on the verge of tears, "Please."

Ginny clenched her fists. She really hoped she wouldn't regret this later. "Alright Layla," she sighed, "I forgive you."

Layla came forward and hugged her cousin, something that was very unusual for her. "Thank you so much Ginny, you won't regret this, I promise."

"I better not," said Ginny as her cousin continued to hug her. "I don't want to fight with you, Layla. If we are ever going to get past this, things are going to have to change."

Layla stood back and nodded in agreement, "Of course."

"I mean we're cousins," said Ginny, "We shouldn't be at each other's throats all the time."

"I feel the same way," Layla acknowledged. "Do you remember when we used to get along?"

Ginny looked thoughtful, "Kind of, it feels like so long ago."

"Do you think we could ever get back to that?" Layla asked.

"That depends on you."

"Well, I'm willing to give it a try if you are," suggested Layla.

Ginny stared at Layla, silently assessing her to see if she was truly repentant. Finally she spoke, "I am."

The two girls hugged once again. They then began to discuss a few more trivial things. Ginny explained about her choice to wear white, while Layla talked with Ginny about the stress she was experiencing over her impending final exams. Things began to feel much more pleasant as they continued to talk. This also made Ginny feel a bit better about her decision to forgive her cousin. She couldn't help feeling that maybe something good could come out of this ordeal after all.

They ended up talking for so long, that both of them discovered they were the only one's still outside. They made their way inside the house. Once they were inside, Layla realised her family had been looking for her, and it was time for them to leave.

"Oh Layla, there you are," said Emily, who stood next to Harry. "Harry said to wait until you came back inside. We're about to leave."

"Okay Em," Layla replied, "I'll be right there."

"Alright," said Emily, before turning to her cousin.

Ginny gave her a hug, "Bye Emily, thank you so much for coming. It was great to see you here again, even under the circumstances."

Emily nodded, "Of course Ginny. It was great seeing you as well." She turned to Harry, but found she was at a loss of how to say goodbye.

Harry noticed her predicament and chuckled to himself. He came forward and hugged her as well. "So long Emily, and good luck at your school," he whispered. "Be sure to relax and have some fun while you're there okay."

Emily was caught off guard by his sudden embrace, but she recovered quickly. "I will Harry, thank you so much," she said to him.

Harry smiled, and in a moment of whimsy, he kissed her cheek. "You're welcome."

Emily blushed to her roots, her face one of pleasant surprise. She smiled at him, but before she could respond, her mother began calling her name. She waved goodbye to them, "Coming Mum," she said joyfully as she left.

Harry watched her go in amusement before he turned back to Ginny and Layla.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Ginny," said Layla.

"I guess it is," said Ginny. "You take care of yourself, alright."

"I will Ginny, you too." Layla turned to Harry, and found herself in the same dilemma as her sister. She paused for a bit, before extending her hand. "Um, bye Harry," she said softly.

Harry shook her hand, "Bye Layla."

She took one final glance at Ginny, and then made her way towards the front door, where her family and the portkey that would take them home were waiting. She had almost reached the door when Ginny called her name, "Hey Layla."

She turned around, "Yes?"

Ginny smiled, "Good luck with your exams."

A smile formed on her cousin's face, "Thanks Ginny." Then she disappeared out the door.

Harry leaned in towards Ginny, "I'm guessing things are alright between you two now?"

"I guess you could say that," she replied.

"I'm glad."

Ginny leaned against him, "Me too." She looked up at him, "By the way, when did you become so charming?"

Harry glanced down at her and grinned before quickly turning away. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he told her.

"Oh really? I think Emily does," Ginny countered.

"I was just being nice," said Harry.

Ginny smirked, "Nice, huh? Wish you could have been that nice to me when I was her age," she pouted.

"I was a git back then," he pointed out.

Ginny smiled at him, "I wouldn't say you were a git, just a bit clueless."

Harry grinned, "Would you say I've smartened up since then?"

"I don't' know," Ginny answered, "Maybe."

He leaned in and captured her lips with his own, "How bout now?"

"I'm still not sure," Ginny said playfully, "I think I need to be convinced some more." Harry laughed before he kissed her again.

"Hey, Ginny! Stop snogging your boyfriend and go say goodbye to Aunt Muriel."

Ginny had to disentangle herself from Harry in order to glare at her brother properly. "In a minute Bill," she called back.

"No Ginny," Bill replied. "Not in a minute, right now."

Harry looked on in amusement as Ginny groaned. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," she said with a wink. She turned and stalked past her brother as he grinned at her.

"Not so fun when it's your turn is it?" Bill asked.

Ginny looked around toward Harry, "Nope, I'd say its still fun from this end." Then she went outside, leaving Bill there as he chuckled to himself.

Bill turned to see Harry walking into the kitchen. He followed. "Hey Harry, can I talk to you for a moment."

"Okay Bill," said Harry. "What's up?"

"It's nothing really," Bill said. "It's just that I heard something about you and Ginny spending the night on the sofa?"

"Oh, that. That wasn't anything, Bill. Ginny and I talked last night, that's all," Harry explained.

Bill nodded, "That's what I heard. I just wanted to hear it from you."

"Alright," said Harry.

"I only asked because I noticed something about the both of you today," Bill told him, hoping Harry wouldn't think he was trying to butt in. "Some sort of change between the two of you," he revealed.

"I see," Harry said thoughtfully. "And you thought-."

"I don't know what I thought," Bill stated. "I just noticed that you two were acting differently around each other. So I wondered if anything had happened last night."

Harry finally began to understand, "I think I know what you're referring to."

"You do?"

"Yes, Bill, I do," Harry said mysteriously. He stared at Bill, trying to decipher whether he wanted to tell him or not. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to. 'Who better to discuss this with,' Harry thought. He took a deep breath, "You're right Bill, something did happen last night."

Bill raised his eyebrows, but then he said, "Go on Harry, you can trust me."

Harry nodded. He took a deep breath, "Ginny and I stayed up after everyone else had gone to bed. We talked for a while, mostly about what I'd done last year, but I said a few things to her that might have changed things between us."

"Hmm, I see," said Bill. "Can you tell me anything specific?"

"Er, I don't know," Harry voiced. "I think that should stay between me and Ginny."

Bill didn't seem offended. "That's alright Harry, I can respect that."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Bill, I appreciate it." He looked thoughtful, "There is one thing I think I can tell you though."

"What's that?" Bill asked.

"I told Ginny that I love her."

Bill whistled, "That's a big step, Harry," he told him.

"I know," acknowledged Harry. "I felt it, so it just felt right to say it."

"At least this explains why you two look so happy every time I see you," Bill proclaimed. Harry grinned a bit shyly. Bill gave him a winning smile, "I'm happy for you two, Harry. Ginny couldn't have picked a better man to be with, I'm sure of it."

Harry beamed at him, "Thank you Bill, that really means a lot."

"No problem," said Ginny's eldest brother. The two of them stared at each other for a second before they hugged.

When Ginny came into the kitchen, that's how she found them. She smiled, "What's all this about?"

Harry grinned at her, "You, of course."

Ginny stared at them both, "Me?"

"Yes, you," Harry affirmed as he faced her. "We were just discussing who loves you the most, weren't we Bill?"

Bill smirked, "Yes we were. I said it was me, but then Harry disagreed."

Ginny stared at them in amusement as Harry came toward her. "Yeah, we'd only just come to an agreement when you walked in." He wrapped his arms around her as she grinned at him.

Ginny tilted her head to look at her brother. "Is this true?"

Bill nodded, "Every word."

Ginny turned back to Harry, "So who won?"

"I did of course," Harry said dismissively, as if there had been no doubt. His eyes flashed, "And I see my prize standing before me."

She raised her eyebrows, her intrigue playing across her face. "Hmm, I'm guessing I'm your prize?"

Harry shook his head, "No, just your lips."

Bill rolled his eyes as they kissed, not caring about his presence in the least. "Yeah, you are definitely in love. Only people in love can be as annoying as you two."

Ginny laughed at his reaction, "You're one to talk. You and Fleur are still plenty annoying yourselves."

Bill couldn't help but agree with her assessment. He and Fleur were still as much in love now as they had been on their wedding day. "I guess you're right, carry on then," he said before walking out of the kitchen, hoping to find his wife and convince her to head home early.

Ginny stared blankly at Bill as he left. She was completely bewildered by his suggestion, as well as his sudden exit. Harry just grinned, he was all too happy to take his advice. Before he could however, Luna had walked in. "Hi Ginny, Harry. Sorry for interrupting, I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving now."

"Oh, that's okay Luna, you weren't interrupting," said Harry.

"Then why were you staring at Ginny like that Harry?" She asked.

"Uh, what do you mean Luna?" Harry stammered.

"Well you were staring at her with this look on your face. You've never stared at me like that," Luna pointed out.

Ginny giggled as Harry just stood there with his mouth slightly open, at a loss of what to say. He stared at her, hoping she would say something. Finally, after what Harry thought was a bit longer than was necessary, she took pity on him. "Thanks for coming Luna, so sorry you can't stay longer," she told her while giving her a hug.

Luna returned it, "Me too Ginny, but I really should be getting home to Daddy."

"I understand."

Luna nodded, before she whispered, a little too loudly, "You should keep an eye on Harry, I think some Wrackspurts may have got to him."

Harry finally closed his mouth, before opening it again, "They have not," he disagreed.

Luna looked at him appraisingly, "Are you sure, Harry? Hold on, let me check." Within seconds, she had pulled out her Spectrespecs from her bag, and put them on to examine him. "Oh, it seems you were right Harry, my mistake."

Harry stared at her, "Do you always carry those things with you?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I get a lot of use out of them," Luna said seriously.

"Yeah Harry," Ginny said to him, a smug grin on her face. "See, she's making use of them right now."

Harry gave her a dry look, before turning back to Luna, who was still staring at him through colourful spectacles. "Luna, did you want us to walk with you to your house?"

"Oh yes," agreed Ginny, "You really shouldn't go alone."

Luna smiled, "That's alright, Neville's offered to take me home."

"Oh good," said Ginny. Both she and Harry said their goodbyes to Luna. When Neville came into the kitchen, they did the same with him, since he would be leaving after walking her home.

"Are you ready to go?" Neville asked. Luna nodded. "Okay then, see you guys," he said, waving his hand as they left through the backyard.

Once again, Harry and Ginny were left alone in the kitchen.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Well, George mentioned something about having some firewhiskey later on, as a toast to Fred I guess," said Ginny.

"That sounds nice, but I wasn't really referring to that," he told her.

"Yes, I figured that out," she said knowingly. Ginny sat him down in a chair. Then, she took a seat on his lap, "Is this what you were referring to?"

Harry smiled at her enthusiasm, he nodded. "Yes, you know me too well," he said as they were finally able to kiss each other with no interruptions.

Seconds later, they were interrupted.

George walked in and chuckled, "Whipped," he quipped, while shaking his head at them. He began going through the cupboards and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. "If you two can be bothered to divest yourselves from each other for a few minutes, we're about to have our family toast to Fred."

Ginny and Harry looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry."

He smiled at them, "That's fine, someone should be happy. It might as well be you two lovebirds."

Harry stared at him suspiciously, "Say George, did Bill say anything to you?"

George stared back at him, "About what? Oh, you mean about the two of you being stupid in love? No, that's still a complete mystery to me."

"George!" Ginny shouted.

George smirked at her, "Calm yourself Ginny, Bill didn't tell me anything, not that he needed to. I just overheard him talking to Harry," he said simply. Harry looked at him, as if to say, 'How?' George pointed out an extendable ear that had been left on the counter, though there was no string attached to it. He then pulled out a similar one from his coat pocket. "They're called 'Wireless Extendable Ears.' Fred named them," George explained, scooping up the other ear. "I was testing out this pair a bit earlier with Lee and he must have left his in here."

Harry looked at them closely, "I see, so you heard everything then?"

George's face became a bit shameful, "Yeah, sorry Harry. I tried to turn it off but-."

"It's okay George," Harry said to him. He smiled, "What did you think of what you heard, if I may ask?" Ginny raised her eyebrows as she turned to her brother, anxiously awaiting his reply.

George watched them both, staring at him with interest. He smiled as well, "Don't you know?" They glanced at each other, but just shrugged at him in response. He rolled his eyes, "I think you two are made for each other. I mean just look at the two of you, how could I not?"

Ginny beamed at him, "Wow, George, thank you."

"Yeah George, I never knew you felt that way about us," said Harry.

"Don't mention it, literally," he said to them both. "And please, don't get all mushy on me."

Now why would we do that?" Ginny turned to Harry, who nodded.

"What are you two doing? Get away from me. No!" George yelled as they embraced him, nearly knocking down his firewhiskey. "Get off me, both of you."

They stood back from him, identical grins on their faces. "C'mon George, you know you love us," said Ginny.

George glared at her, "No I do-."

"No time to talk George, it's time for the toast," Ginny announced.

He gave her a dirty look, but then just let it drop. They each collected glasses, twelve in all, since Angelina had stayed behind. Afterward, they went to join everyone outside in the front of the house.

"Hey, there they are," said Charlie. "We were wondering if you two would join us eventually."

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other. "Sorry Charlie, we were a bit busy if you must know," his sister told him.

Charlie groaned, as George handed him a glass. "Hey, you're the one who opened your mouth," George said to his brother.

"Yeah, but she's not supposed to say something back," Charlie explained.

"Which she are you referring to?" asked Bill. "Have you not met our sister Ginny, Charlie?"

"Alright boys that's enough of that."

"Yes Dad."

"Okay, now does everyone here have a glass?" asked Mr. Weasley. "Good, now, who would like to say a few words?"

"Um, I'll go," said a quiet voice.

Everyone turned to Angelina. Mr. Weasley smiled at her, "Okay then Angelina, go ahead."

"Okay then." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I don't really know where to start."

"It's okay Angie," said George in encouragement. He winked at her. "If I can do it, so can you."

Angelina grinned at him in thanks. "Alright then. As most of you know, Fred and I used to date." She paused, "Fred was never the most conventional boyfriend I ever thought I'd have. But, he made me happy," she said. "Fred was always happy, at least from what I saw. Nothing could ever faze him. No matter what life threw at him, Fred would always face it with a smile. He was the most amazing, thoughtful, frustrating person I think I've ever known. He was my first boyfriend, and so far, my only boyfriend. There's probably a reason for that. I think it's safe to say that Fred ruined me for other guys, because from now on I'll probably be comparing them all to him." A few soft chuckles could be heard amongst their group.

"I can't believe he's gone," Angelina said sadly, as her words began to turn more serious. "I never imagined that one day I'd wake up, and not be able to talk to him. Even after we broke up, we were still friends. Things were never awkward between the two of us. Fred understood why it happened, and I think he worked hard to try and make things easy for me. He was forever doing things like that, and I loved him for it," Angelina told them all. "Fred could be difficult sometimes, but I never stopped loving him, and I really did love him," she spoke, with sincerity in her voice. "I think I'll always have a special place in my heart set aside just for him," Angelina finished. She stared up into the night sky, trying not to think about how much she was going to miss Fred now that she had truly lost him.

"That was beautiful, Angelina," said Ginny.

"Yeah Angie, it was really amazing," George told her.

Angelina smiled at them. She turned to look at their parents, they each had tears in their eyes as they looked at her. "Thank you," they said. She nodded politely in return.

"Alright," Bill spoke. "I doubt anyone here wants to follow that one up," he said, glancing around. They all couldn't help but agree. "Okay, everyone, raise your glasses." They each did so. "To the greatest brother, son, friend, or boyfriend that any one of us could ever ask for. To Fred."

"To Fred!"

* * *

Neville and Luna walked through the back gate of the Burrow, and into the night.

"Thank you for walking me home Neville, it was really nice of you to offer."

"Of course Luna," said Neville as they walked on. He noticed her shiver slightly. "Here Luna, take my coat. You must be cold."

"That's fine Neville, I'm alright."

"Please Luna, I insist," he pressed her, taking his coat off.

Luna smiled as he put it on for her. "Thank you Neville, you are too kind." He returned her smile with one of his own.

Soon, they had gone over the hill, and arrived at their destination.

Neville stared at the place in fascination, "Your house looks great Luna."

"Yes, it does," she agreed. "It's amazing to think that just a couple days ago it was still demolished," Luna said evenly. She turned to him, "Well, it appears this is goodbye Neville."

"I guess it is," he said. "Bye Luna." He waited for her to go through the gate, but she appeared to be waiting as well. "Uh, Luna."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to go inside?" he asked.

"Why would I do that? It's so nice and pleasant out here," she pointed out. Neville stared at her. "Plus, you haven't even kissed me yet."

Neville's eyes went wide. "Uh, ki-, kissed you?" he stammered out.

"Yes, Neville," she said dreamily. "Why, do you not want to?"

"Um, I don't know? I hadn't thought of it."

"Why not Neville?" she asked curiously. "Do you not think I'm pretty?"

Neville began to blink rapidly, "Er, of course not."

"So you _do_ think I'm pretty?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean yes, yes I do," he added, a bit more firmly.

Luna's face lit up. "Then if you think I'm pretty, why not just kiss me?"

Neville couldn't think of a reason. "I don't know Luna. I mean, I've never actually kissed anyone before."

"Neither have I," she told him. "I caught Harry under the mistletoe once at Professor Slughorn's Christmas party, but he jumped away. I think he was hung up on Ginny by then."

Neville smiled as he listened to her story, "Okay."

Luna stared at him, "Okay, so have you decided yet?"

Neville nodded, "Yes," he said nervously. Almost inching his way forward, he began moving toward her very slowly. Luna watched his progress with tremendous interest. Finally, when he got close enough, she put her arms around his neck. Neville shuddered as she did so.

"It's alright Neville, I've seen Ginny do this with Harry before. You have nothing to worry about," she said soothingly.

"I'm not worried Luna, I'm just nervous," he said truthfully.

She smiled, "Well don't be, everything's going to be fine." She felt him take a sharp intake of breath, "You ready." He nodded. "Okay then."

Their heads came forward slowly until their lips met. They kissed, ever so softly. It was very sweet, and both of them smiled at each other when it was over. "See Neville, that wasn't so hard," Luna said serenely. "Are you ready to try again?"

"Yes, if you are?" he asked. She nodded enthusiastically. Neville grinned before they kissed again. Luna kept her arms around his neck as she tilted her head to kiss him a bit more firmly. Neville responded by reaching his hands out to wrap around her waist. They ended up clasped around his coat, allowing him to pull her in closer to him. They continued to kiss each other, a little more firmly each time. Finally after some time, they stopped, both of them feeling a bit breathless from all their activity.

"Wow," Neville breathed. "That was. . .wow."

Luna giggled, "You see Neville, nothing to worry about."

Neville beamed at her, "That was amazing Luna."

"Yes it was," she said matter-of-factly. "Aren't you glad you walked me home?"

"Absolutely," he said brightly. "Can I ask you something Luna?"

"Of course Neville, you can ask me anything you want?"

He smiled at her reply, "Well Luna, I was wondering, if you might want to be my girlfriend."

Luna's eyes went wide in utter delight. She jumped on him and began kissing him fiercely, much harder than their previous exchanges.

Soon, Neville had to put her down so that he could come up for air. "Uh, yeah, I'm guessing that was a yes?"

He never got a response to his question, for Luna had begun kissing him once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Free Time**

Harry slowly awoke from where he slept in Ron's room, grateful that today, there wouldn't be any more funerals to attend. It had been three days since Fred's funeral and yet only one since he had buried someone close to him. This time it had been at the funeral of Colin Creevey, and only the day before that, it had been Remus and Nymphadora Lupin.

Their funeral had been a small, secluded ceremony with but a few guests. Nearly everyone in attendance had been a close family member or someone from the Order. Harry had even seen Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones. They had been the pair responsible for keeping the Dursleys hidden, tucked safely away from Voldemort and his forces.

Dedalus had told Harry how the Dursleys were kept safe, and that they had been returned to their home if he wanted to visit them. Harry had said that he'd have to think about it, but that he doubted the Dursleys would want to see him, especially now.

If Dedalus had been able to hear his thoughts, he would have realised that Harry felt the same way. He definitely did not want to see his relatives, especially if he could avoid it. Harry did thank both Daedalus and Hestia for everything they did for them though, since he doubted the Dursleys had done so.

Harry stopped thinking about his ungrateful relatives. He was just reaching for his glasses when Ginny came into the room.

"Oh good, you're up," she said, sitting down at the foot of his camp bed. "Good morning, Harry."

He sat up, and smiled at her while putting on his glasses, "Good morning."

"You better get dressed," she told him. "Mum's making breakfast."

"Mm, breakfast," Ron muttered in his sleep.

She and Harry stared in his direction. They exchanged knowing grins as they chuckled to themselves. "Yes Ron, breakfast," Ginny called out to her brother. "It's almost ready, and George and Charlie are awake so you better wake up too before it's all gone."

Ron opened one eye to study her, "You're lying."

She shrugged, "Maybe, but are you willing to risk it?"

Ron looked at her. Then he put his face into his pillow and groaned. He got up and stretched, grumbling a bit as he did so. He quickly collected his clothes and exited the room, making absolutely sure he was able to grab the shower before anyone else could.

Ginny laughed, "Hah, he's so easy. George and Charlie are still passed out in their beds," she said, turning back to Harry. He hadn't laughed, which was a bit surprising. It appeared that he was lost in his own thoughts. "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

He stared at her, "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about the funerals the past few days."

Ginny nodded in understanding, not needing to say anything. They stared at each other in relative silence for a few moments before she asked, "How are you feeling?"

Harry sighed, "I'm alright I guess. Though, I still feel awkward, you know, about Lupin and Tonks. I mean, they're both gone, and yet I'm still here. I'm the one who gets to see their son grow up," he said. "It just seems so unfair."

Ginny took a seat closer to him, "You can't look at it that way Harry. I agree, it's extremely unfair that they won't be there to see Teddy grow up, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve to see it either."

"Okay, but do I deserve it more than Andromeda. I mean, she's actually raised a baby before. Why didn't they just make her Teddy's Godparent? She would be the obvious choice. Why did they involve me?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I can't answer that Harry, but they chose you for a reason."

"What reason could that be?" he asked her in disbelief.

"Well, it's definitely not because you were the most experienced, or the most prepared, or as you said, the most deserving."

Harry stared at her, "I thought you were trying to make me feel better?" he asked.

Ginny grinned at him, "Let me finish, Harry."

He was about to say something, but then thought better of it. "Yes mam."

Ginny eyed him for a moment, "Don't call me that."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying," she continued, "They chose you for reason. I think it might have been because they thought you would be able to relate to Teddy in a way that nobody else can. I'm sure they were smart enough to know Andromeda would end up taking care of him anyway, but they wanted you there for him as well. They wanted to be certain that you would be there to help him navigate through the loss of his parents."

Harry contemplated her words, "That makes sense I guess."

"Of course it makes sense Harry, you've been there before, you had experience it firsthand. I know they didn't plan on dying, but they knew what they were doing when they picked you," she told him. "I'm sorry, and it really sucks, but face it, you know exactly what Teddy's going to go through."

"I don't know about _exactly_, I don't think I'll be as bad at raising him as the Dursleys," he joked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean Harry. Besides, he's not going to have the childhood you were subjected to. He's going to have people around him who love him and will care for him, like you."

Harry gave her a smug look, "You know I was just messing with you."

"Of course I knew," she said. "Git."

Harry smiled at her, "Do you always know just what to say?"

She smiled back, "Yup, at least when it comes to you."

Harry grinned, "Thanks."

"No problem. By the way," she said with a smirk, "I thought you looked really cute while you were holding him yesterday, especially when he changed his hair from brown to red."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I had forgotten that he could do that. I didn't notice him do it when we first saw him, but then again we spent a lot more time with him yesterday."

"True," said Ginny. They stared at each other for a moment before she stood up. "Okay, you better get up now. I'll see you downstairs then?" she asked.

"Yeah. Can you save me a plate."

"Don't worry, I will." She leaned down and kissed him. "You do really have nothing to worry about Harry. Things will be all right. Besides, you know everyone will help you out with everything."

Harry nodded as she turned and left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He thought about the days before and some of the other, less depressing memories that had taken place.

Harry thought about how amazing Ginny had been while they had watched Teddy. How she had held him, played with him, and had even help feed him. Unfortunately, when he had offered to help Andromeda with Teddy, he had received changing duty. That was definitely not something he had been looking forward to. While Andromeda coached him, he had carefully, meticulously changed the boy's nappy. Ginny had been there as well, though it had been more to watch in amusement than actually help.

He smiled at the thought of Ginny laughing at him as he had maneuvered Teddy's little legs, trying to slip the clean nappy on him without getting sprayed in the process. Somehow, he had been able to change Teddy without making a huge mess. Hermione had been so proud. He kept thinking these pleasant thoughts until, for some reason, he closed his eyes again, and drifted off to sleep.

"Um, Harry."

Harry blinked and fixed his glasses, "Oh, uh, hi Ginny. Wait, what happened?"

Ginny just stared at him, a small smirk on her face, "You fell back asleep is what happened."

Harry put his face in his hands, and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Its fine Harry, everyone thought it was quite funny actually," she said offhandedly. "Mum said to just leave you."

"So that means I missed breakfast," he groaned. Harry gave her a sheepish look, "You're not angry, are you?"

Ginny gave him a look of sympathy, "Oh Harry, of course not," she said to him. "Why would I be angry?"

Harry let out a small breath in relief. "I don't know."

"And you didn't completely miss breakfast, actually."

"What?"

She smiled at him, "Now what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't save you some food. She pulled out a tray from behind her back, with a plate full of bacon, eggs, sausage, mushrooms, and toast, all piled on top of it. "I bet you're hungry."

Harry looked at her in disbelief. "You are amazing Ginny. Thank you, I'm starving."

Ginny chuckled and placed the tray on his lap, stealing a piece of his toast. "I know. Guess it's a good thing I love you so much."

Harry grinned at her as he began to eat.

"So what did you want to do today?" asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. Did George say he needed help today?"

"Nope, he hired back Verity so he said he had the help he needed."

"That's good. Maybe we can go visit the shop then, see how things are going?" he offered.

"Sounds good."

Harry swallowed his juice. "I figure we should probably visit Gringotts while we're out as well. Kingsley said he smoothed things over so I don't think there should be any problems."

"Okay, it will just be you and me though. Ron and Hermione left to go to the Ministry with Dad, in order to finalise the Portkey to Australia," she told him.

Harry nodded, "You and me then, left completely alone for a whole day. Should be fun."

Ginny smiled again as she finished his toast. "Alright then, I'll wait for you to get ready." She kissed him before getting up.

Harry watched her go. She was at the door when she stopped and turned to him. She noticed his staring and smirked. "Harry."

He blushed, knowing he'd been caught, "Um, yeah."

She gave him a wink, "Don't take too long this time."

Harry chuckled, "I won't," he said, quickly finishing the last of his bacon. After showering and getting dressed, he went downstairs to find Ginny talking with Charlie and Mrs. Weasley.

Charlie noticed him from where he sat at the table. "Oh look, he's finally gracing us with his presence," he quipped.

Harry looked sheepishly at Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sorry."

"Come now Harry, there's no need to be sorry," she said.

"I'm sorry for being sorry then," he said.

She gave him a warm smile, "It's alright Harry dear. Everyone's been a bit tired lately, it's understandable. Besides, you still ate something didn't you?"

"Yes, thank you. It was excellent by the way," he said.

Mrs. Weasley beamed at him as she took back the tray, "You're welcome Harry." She put it in the sink and began to wash the dishes.

Harry sat down next to Charlie, who gave him a dirty look, "What's up with you, Charlie?"

Charlie grinned, "That was well played. You got lucky this time."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Harry, looking confused.

"Uh huh, sure you don't." He coughed, "Kiss-ass."

"What was that, Charlie?" his Mum asked.

"I didn't say anything, Mum," Charlie said, trying to sound innocent.

His Mum stared at him knowingly, but then turned back to the dishes. Harry and Ginny gave Charlie identical smug looks.

He made a face at them. "So Harry, I hear you and Ginny are going out today. Where are you off to?"

"Oh, uh, we'll probably just be in Diagon Alley," Harry said. "I need to visit my vault at Gringotts and we wanted to visit George's shop as well."

"That sounds nice," said Mrs. Weasley.

"You know, if you're going to the bank, I could go with you two," Charlie offered. "You know, just in case you need to make another harrowing escape?"

Harry laughed, "Thanks Charlie, but I don't think that will be necessary. I'm hoping this visit will have fewer dragons in it."

Charlie shrugged, "Your call."

Harry glanced at Ginny, "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Okay, bye Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, giving her a reverse hug and a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him.

"Bye Mum," said Ginny, walking over to her. "We'll be home in time for supper."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. She stared at her daughter, "Please be careful," she said, not for the first time.

Ginny hugged her Mum tightly, knowing that this wasn't easy for her. Her baby had finally gone and grown up. Now she was being allowed to go off with her boyfriend, alone, for the whole day. "We will Mum, don't worry," she stated, trying to put her fears at ease.

Harry and Ginny then walked to the fireplace, and left through the Floo, heading toward the Leaky Cauldron.

Charlie noticed his Mum sigh and he came forward to give her a hug as well. "Hey Mum, c'mon, they're only going to Diagon Alley is all. They'll be fine."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "I know. I just worry about them so much."

"Don't Mum," said Charlie, trying to calm her. "Ginny's strong, she can handle herself. And Harry, well he's Harry."

She chuckled, "Yes, yes he is."

"It'll be alright, they won't get themselves into any trouble. Ginny knows that if she wants more outings with Harry, than this has to go smoothly," he said.

"I guess you're right," said Mrs. Weasley. Though, out of habit, she did take a glance at the old family clock, just to be sure that Ginny's hand was pointed toward '_Traveling,_' and not '_Mortal Peril_.'

Harry and Ginny stepped through the Floo and into the Leaky Cauldron. There were not many people there, though it was still way before lunch time. They walked through the bar and Harry waved to Tom, who smiled at them as they passed. Harry held the back door open for Ginny who went through and tapped the bricks on the wall with her wand, opening the entrance to Diagon Alley.

The pair then proceeded down the alley, which was full of dozens of witches and wizards who seemed as happy as they were to be out and about. They passed all of the regular shops, noticing that a few were being reopened.

"Oh look Harry. They're reopening Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour," said Ginny.

Harry turned to look at the place. "Yeah, I guess his family wants to keep it running after his death," he said sadly.

"That's nice, though it must be hard on them."

Harry looked at her, "Yeah it is. He was a great man and he loved running that shop." He stared at the shop once more. "I know. Why don't we stop by for some ice cream later?"

Ginny nodded in agreement. They continued to trudge further down the alley, through the winding rows of shops, until they finally reached their destination.

Gringotts looked the same as ever, Harry thought. Its walls still appeared quite solid and the marble ceiling in the entrance hall looked as good as new. You'd never even guess that only a few days ago it had nearly been destroyed by three teenagers and a dragon.

After telling Ginny to go in ahead of him, Harry hesitated at the front steps. The Uniformed Goblin standing at the entrance stared him up and down. Harry then remembered the small, but very helpful, piece of advice Bill had given to him. He bowed to the Goblin as a sign of respect, quite an uncommon gesture coming from a wizard. The Goblin looked a bit surprised at first but then he bowed as well. After he'd stood up again, the Goblin stepped to the right, allowing Harry to step inside the bank. Harry joined Ginny inside, and the two of them walked straight to the front counter where the Head Goblin was sitting.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter." He again bowed to the Goblin. He gestured to Ginny, and she did so as well. "I would like to make a withdrawal."

The Goblin examined them both from where he sat. As he continued to stare down at them, he flexed his very long fingers, showing off the sharpness of his nails. Finally, after some time he leaned forward towards Harry, looking down upon him with dark, piercing eyes. "Mr. Potter, before we proceed I must ask you one thing."

Harry gulped in anticipation.

"Do you have your key?" the Head Goblin asked.

Harry was completely caught off guard, "Oh, my key," he said. He had definitely not been expecting that reply. "I've uh, got it right here," he said, pulling it out.

"Very well," said the Head Goblin, sitting back again. He gestured to his right, and two more Gringotts Goblins appeared. "Please escort Mr. Potter to his vault."

Harry took Ginny's hand immediately, and moved to follow the two Goblins. They didn't seem to object, and the four of them made their way to the carts. One of the Goblins whistled for the cart, which came quickly, rattling down the tracks before stopping in front of them. Ginny got in first, then Harry, with one Goblin in front and one in back. Harry wondered if there were two Goblins in the cart now because they had just added more security, or if this was some special treatment reserved only for him.

They sped off, picking up speed. Harry couldn't help but think about the last time he'd visited Gringotts only days before, and how different things had been. He glanced over at Ginny. She was grinning happily, and seemed to really be enjoying the harrowing ride as they delved deeper into the earth's depths. Suddenly, they took a hairpin turn and Ginny spotted a waterfall, right in their path, washing over the tracks. She braced herself and held onto Harry as they passed through. Once through, she realised they weren't even wet.

"What was that?" she asked.

"The Thiefs Downfall," said the Goblin behind them. He looked at Harry, "Can't be too careful."

Harry nodded. He whispered to Ginny, "They were testing me."

She smiled, "Guess you passed."

"Guess so."

They made several more sharp turns and soon enough, found themselves at Harry's vault. The Goblin behind them got out of the cart and Harry got out behind him. Harry gave the Goblin his key and he unlocked the door, causing green smoke to be emitted from inside the vault.

"Take all the time you need Mr. Potter. As always, we shall wait outside."

Harry bowed to him, "Thank you." He turned back to Ginny, who was still waiting in the cart. "Aren't you coming?"

She stared at him in surprise, "You usually don't like people seeing inside your vault."

"True, but that was before," he said, extending his hand. "Come Ginny, I want you to see."

Ginny saw the hopeful look in his eye and it made her heart melt. Harry had always been embarrassed about the amount of gold he owned. Now he was allowing her to see into that part of his life, one that no one else had ever seen before. It was a big step, and one that she had not been expecting. "Okay Harry, if you're certain."

"I am," he affirmed. He helped her get out of the cart and together they walked around the open vault door, and into the vault itself.

Ginny had always known that Harry had gold, but until now, she had never known how much. There were mounds upon mounds of gold, silver, and bronze all piled on top of each other, filling up the massive vault almost to the brim. All she could say was, "Wow."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, that's what I first thought when I saw it too. It's a bit overwhelming isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah," she said, "Just a bit."

"There used to be a lot less," he pointed out, "Though that was before Sirius left me everything. Then once I turned seventeen, I received the full inheritance from my parents," said Harry, looking around. "They must have just put it all into this one vault."

"It's amazing," said Ginny.

"What, the gold? Yeah I guess so."

"No Harry, the fact that you can be so indifferent about it. The fact that having all of this hasn't changed you in the least, that's what's amazing," she told him. Harry smiled at her, and couldn't think of anything to say in reply. He sat down on a small pile of gold, causing some of it to tumble down.

He continued to sit there, looking thoughtful, and Ginny sat down next to him. "Do you think that if I hadn't lived with the Dursleys for all those years, that I would be different? That having all of this," he gestured to the vault, "Would have changed me somehow, had I not been made to suffer for it first?"

Ginny was surprised by his serious tone. She tried to think of something smart to say. She wished Hermione were here. "Honestly Harry, I don't know. Though, in my opinion, I don't think it would have mattered. You were born this way Harry, and had you never met your Aunt and Uncle, having all of this gold wouldn't matter, because you would still be the wonderful man you turned out to be."

"Really? You believe that?"

"Of course I do Harry," she said. "Besides, your family had all of this gold for centuries and they didn't turn out like the Blacks or the Malfoys, so why would you?"

"You've got a point there," Harry noted. He turned to her, giving her a small smile, "Thanks Ginny."

"Anytime," she said, smiling back at him.

He wrapped his arm around her as she leaned into him. "You know I love you, right."

"I do, but I'll never get tired of hearing it."

Harry kissed the side of her head. "Okay, let's get up, this is kind of uncomfortable."

"Yes it is," Ginny agreed as they both stood up. "I think a few galleons went down my knickers."

Harry wagged his eyebrows, "Shall I check just to make sure."

Ginny laughed, "No," she said shooting him down. He pouted, making her laugh more, "Alright, maybe later."

Harry's face seemed to cheer up. He looked down at where they had been sitting. "Hey, what's this?"

"I don't know Harry, this is _your_ vault."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just help me dig it out." They both began digging, moving heaps of gold away from whatever it was they had been sitting on. Finally, once they had dug it out enough to see what it was, they realised it was a chest.

"It's a chest," said Harry.

"Yes Harry, I can see that." She grinned at the face he made at her. "So, did you want to open it?"

Harry looked at her, "Well yeah, we just dug it out." He examined it closely, and carefully unlatched the hook. "Well, here goes." He opened the chest. The dust in the air momentarily blocked them from seeing its contents. Once the dust had cleared, Harry and Ginny peered inside. Their gaze fell upon the dozens of beautiful pieces of jewelry that lay within, along with a handful of scrolls. Harry dusted off a scroll and unfurled it.

The ink was very faded, but Harry could still make out the writing. "It looks like a deed, to a house," he said.

"This one too," said Ginny. "It looks like there are loads of them."

Harry put down the scroll and began looking at the different pieces of jewelry. There were all kinds of various treasures, but none seemed to stick out to him. Then, he looked near the back of the chest, where several necklaces were hanging on small hooks. Harry's eyes came upon a very delicate looking necklace. He carefully lifted it out to examine it in front of his eyes. "Hey Ginny, look at this," he said, giving it to her.

"It's beautiful," she said. "I wonder who it belonged to."

Harry shrugged. "Don't know." Ginny made to give it back but Harry wouldn't take it. "Aren't you going to put it on?"

Ginny smirked at him. She had been longing to try it on since he had pulled it out. She undid the clasp and put it around her neck. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always," said Harry. "The necklace looks nice too I guess."

Ginny laughed. She began to take it off but Harry stopped her hand.

"You should have it," he said.

Ginny blinked at him, "What?"

"You should have it," he repeated.

She stared at him, "No. . . I couldn't. Here, take it back."

He put her hands behind her back and grinned at her, "I can't, I just gave it to you."

She chuckled a bit. "Harry, it's too nice, I don't deserve it."

"Of course you do Ginny. You just said it's beautiful, well so are you." He kissed her. "Please Ginny, I want you to have it."

Ginny sighed, knowing she couldn't say no to him. 'Curse his flattery at a time like this,' she thought. She stared at the necklace again, not the wisest choice if she had ever planned on giving it back.

The necklace was made of pure gold. The golden chain led down to a gold pendant, which was surrounded by ten intricately crafted diamonds, placed along the edge. Then, right at the centre of the pendant, was a shining green emerald, which was shaped like a heart. She could not even begin to imagine a more perfect piece of jewelry for Harry's Mum. Ginny wondered if it had been meant for her, yet for some reason she had just never received it, and it had remained here in the vault for all these years.

Finally, at long last, she said, "Alright Harry, you win. But I still say this is too much."

Harry's face brightened, "Thank you Ginny."

"I should be thanking you, Harry. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever given me," Ginny said.

"Happy birthday," he said.

She laughed, "Um, Harry, my birthday isn't for another three months."

"This is for last year," said Harry, "I never got you anything for your birthday last year," he pointed out.

Ginny chuckled, "So, is this your way of trying to make up for last year, or your reasoning for giving me something so nice?" she asked.

"Both probably," he replied. Harry then filled up his money bag. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Ginny. She examined the necklace once more. "Really Harry, I can't believe you just gave me this. Where am I even going to wear it?"

Harry put his arm around her shoulder as they began to make their way toward the vaults entrance. "Well, there's this really nice ice cream shop that's down the street," Harry began. Ginny smirked at him. "Don't worry Ginny, I'll take you to all kinds of places where you can wear this," he said, clasping the emerald heart in his hand. "I can afford it, as you can see."

Ginny shook her head in laughter, "You're crazy."

Harry smiled, "You're the one who's in love with me, so what does that say about you?"

They both laughed at that. Once they'd reached the opening, the Goblin closed the door behind them and gave Harry back his key. After another exhilarating cart ride back through the maze, Harry and Ginny made their way out of Gringotts, heading for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was getting to be nearly midday, and they were hoping that George would be able to have lunch with them. Once there, they discovered that George had previously made plans with Angelina.

So it was, that Harry and Ginny found themselves sitting together, having a nice quiet meal at a London restaurant.

"This is nice."

"What is?" Ginny asked.

"The two of us, eating together, without the possibility of someone recognising me," Harry said.

"True," she said. "It is nice to be around Muggles for a change. Since for now I basically am one."

Harry sniggered, "Only for three more months."

"So, it might as well be forever. I can't wait to be seventeen. You should know," she pointed out.

"It does have its perks," he agreed.

Ginny smirked, "That's an understatement. You can do anything you want, go anywhere you please, and oh, let's not forget, you get to do magic."

"You know I've only been able to do those things legally for less than a week."

Ginny grinned, "That didn't stop you. You still never passed your apparition tests."

"Hey," said Harry, "Kingsley said we didn't need to."

"Yeah, because he just gave you and Ron your licenses." She laughed, "You should have seen how upset Charlie was. He had to take those tests three times."

"I thought it was twice," Harry noted.

Ginny shook her head, "Nope, three times. Mum and I are the only ones who know. We saw him leave to take the test and when he didn't pass, we just never told anyone."

"Really," Harry said, relishing the chance to use this information the next time Charlie gave him a hard time.

"Really," said Ginny after taking another bite from her sandwich. "Why do you think Kingsley just gave you two those licenses?"

Harry sighed, "He's still hoping we're going to join the Aurors."

"Are you?"

"I still haven't decided," he said.

"Yes you have," said Ginny.

"What?"

"C'mon Harry, we both know you're going to join. Why wouldn't you?" She stared at him. He wouldn't meet her eyes. "Will you look at me?" she asked. He finally did. "Why haven't you joined the Aurors, Harry? We both know it's what you want."

"But I don't know for sure. I. . . I could still go back to Hogwarts," he said. "You'll be there."

Ginny looked at him sadly, "Harry, that's not a good reason. You can't go back to Hogwarts because of me."

He frowned, "Well why not?"

"Because Harry, that's not fair to either of us," she answered. "It's not fair to Ron either. You know he's probably going to do whatever you do, right?"

"But Hermione's thinking about going back too."

"Of course she is Harry, that's where she belongs. She has to finish her N.E.W.T's. That way she can get a job at the Ministry. But you have that chance, Kingsley is offering it to you. You should take it," Ginny said.

Harry put his head down. "I want to Ginny, but. . . what about you?"

Ginny smiled. She reached across the table and took Harry's hand in hers. "Harry, I love you, but you worry too much. I'll be fine."

Harry took a deep breath. "I know you will. I just hate thinking about not being able to be with you every day."

"We'll still be together Harry. We just won't see each other as often. But there will be Quidditch matches and Hogmeade weekends as well," she pointed out. "Plus, I'll come home at Christmas and Easter. It won't be so bad."

"I guess you're right," he admitted.

"Of course I am," Ginny said, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled, "How can you be so calm about this?"

"I have to be," said Ginny. "I can't let you be the noble one all the time, can I?"

Harry laughed. He got up and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her waist. "So you want me to be an Auror, huh?"

"If that's what you want."

He kissed her temple, "It is," he confirmed.

"Then that's what I want," said Ginny. She finished the last of her crisps and grinned at him. "You know what else I want?"

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

Her eyes flashed, "Ice cream."

He laughed again. "Alright then, let's head back."

Harry paid the bill, using some of the Muggle money he'd exchanged at Gringotts, and after leaving a rather large tip, the two of them made their way back to the entrance to Diagon Alley and Florean Fortescue's newly reopened Ice Cream Parlour. Once they'd helped themselves to some dessert, Harry and Ginny visited some of the other shops, before eventually heading back to the Burrow in time for supper.

"Whoa, Ginny are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, shaking herself. "That felt weird."

"That's apparition," said Harry, steadying her. "At least you're not throwing up."

She chuckled, "Yes, that wouldn't be very flattering, would it? I think I'd much rather be on a broom."

"Me too," Harry agreed. They stepped through the front gate and began trekking their way toward the house.

"Smells like Mum's cooking supper," said Ginny, imagining her mother bustling around in the kitchen while her brothers did nothing.

"Seems like all we've done all day is eat," Harry mentioned.

"It only seems that way because you had a late breakfast," Ginny countered.

He groaned, "Great, now I'm gonna get it from all of your brothers aren't I?"

"Yup, and don't forget, Bill and Fleur are coming over as well," said Ginny.

"How could I forget."

They stepped into the house and made their way to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley smiled at them. "Oh good, you're just in time. Supper's almost ready."

"That's good. It looks delicious Mrs. Weasley. Do you still need a hand?" asked Harry.

She stared at him fondly, "I'm fine dear, Fleur was just in here helping me. She only just went to go wash up." Mrs. Weasley turned to her daughter. "Could you call your brothers inside for me Ginny?"

"No problem Mum," said Ginny. She left them and went outside, looking for her brothers. She found them lazing around in chairs, talking amongst each other. Ginny rolled her eyes. She crept up on them, and was about to yell at them for being lazy, and good for nothing, but then she heard her name, as well as Harry's. She instead decided to listen in for a bit.

"So where did you say Harry and Ginny went?" Bill asked.

"They went to Diagon Alley for the day," said Charlie. "You didn't see them George? They said they were going to visit you in your shop."

"I was out to lunch at the time, with Angelina."

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Lunch, huh? You certain that's all it was?"

"Yes Charlie. We're friends. That's all," said George. "Weren't we talking about Harry and Ginny," he said, steering the conversation away from himself.

"I still can't believe he fell asleep," said Ron, out of nowhere. "That's sounds like something I would do."

"What do mean would do," said Bill. "You've done it loads of times."

Ron frowned as they all laughed at him. "Hey, I never missed breakfast," he said.

"We know Ron. You're prowess for never missing a meal is legendary," George quipped.

Ron blushed scarlet. He turned to Charlie, hoping to move the conversation along. "So Charlie, you never told us what happened this morning."

"Oh yeah," said George, losing interest in embarrassing his brother. "What did Mum do? Did she yell?"

"I hope not," said Ron, feeling sympathy for his best mate. "She didn't yell at him, did she?"

"Tell me there was yelling Charlie," George pleaded.

"Shut up George," said Bill. "Go on Charlie, what happened? Was there yelling?"

Charlie shook his head. "Nope, she never even raised her voice. Ginny brought him breakfast in bed, and when he came downstairs, he just said sorry, and that was it. She smiled and took his plate, no fuss at all."

"So, no yelling?" asked George.

"No yelling," Charlie confirmed. "Though, he did say it was excellent. I guess that helped."

The Weasley brethren all groaned at him.

"Alright guys, it's official," said George. "Harry is Mum's favourite."

Ginny 'd had enough. "No he's not," she said, finally deciding to enter their conversation.

They all turned to her. "What are you talking about Ginny, of course he is."

"No George," said Ginny. She looked at them all, her eyes flashing. "Mum is nicer to Harry because he doesn't sit on his bum while she and Fleur cook your damn meal!" she growled. They all gaped at her in silence, their mouths slightly open. "Compared to him, all of you are lazy idiots," she hissed. "And besides that, I'm her favourite. Harry's just a close second." She turned then, heading back to the house. "By the way, Mum's says to come inside. Supper is almost ready."

They all watched as she went back inside, not noticing the Cheshire grin on her face.

Ron was the first to speak. "Bill, she's not right, right?"

Bill sighed. "Yes Ron, we have been lazy idiots," he said.

Ron looked down in silence. "Um Bill, what about the other thing Ginny said, about her being Mum's favourite, and Harry being second?"

"Mum doesn't play favourites, Ron. She loves us all equally," Bill told him. "Now come on guys. Let's go inside, and make sure you give Mum a big hug and tell her how much we appreciate her."

The Weasley boys all agreed with that statement. They got up and began walking back to the house, each thinking the same thing.

_'So who's third?'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jack McKinnon sighed as he made his way into the office, on his day off no less. This had to be some sort of prank. He wondered if it was one of his trainees, trying to get back at him for working them too hard. There was just no way, he thought. How in the world could he have a Floo call from the British Minister of Magic himself?

Then again, since the war in Britain had ended, a lot of people from Britain had tried getting in touch with him. In the last month alone, he'd received more mail from across the pond than the last fifteen years combined. But, there was a good reason for that.

Then, there was his wife. She had been getting letters too, mostly from her family, all of them asking if they were coming back to Britain now that the war was over. Jack didn't know how to feel about that. He didn't have any family left, not in Britain, not here in America, or anywhere else. The war had seen to that a long time ago.

Jack sighed again as he drove on, heading toward the satellite office of the U.S. Ministry where he worked. Finally, he came to the lot of a building still under construction. The lot was closed, but he flashed his badge and the guard let him inside. After pulling in past the gate, the structure began to change before his eyes, until it became a massive tower of a building. When it had finished changing, it definitely did not look to be under construction. The Ministry Tower stood nearly forty stories tall. Its glass windows would have given people a great view of downtown San Francisco, had they been able to see past the barrier.

After going up three levels in the parking lot, Jack found a spot and made his way to the elevator. He took the elevator to the nineteenth floor, and walked down the hall to his office. He took off his coat and sat in his chair, waiting for the time when the Minister would call. At precisely 8am, the fireplace came to life, burning an emerald green.

Jack went over to it, putting his head in the fire, "Hello Minister, to what do I owe the pleasure."

"Thank you for speaking with me, Jack," said Kingsley. "I'll skip with the pleasantries and get right to it. We'd like to offer you a job as an instructor, here in Britain."

Jack took a deep breath, "I was afraid of that. I don't know Minister. I left Britain for many reasons, years ago, and I chose to stay away. Even if I came back, I'd just be doing the same work in a different place."

"I understand Jack, but things are different now from when you left. The war may be over, but we still must recover from it. This office took a big hit, and we need to rebuild. We need our trainees to have the best instructor we can find, which means you," Kingsley told him. "And Jack, when I say instructor, I mean in the field, as well as the training room."

"What?" Jack exclaimed. "You want to take trainees into the field?"

Kingsley nodded, "Yes. You see, these trainees are much different from what you would be used to," he explained. "Each one has seen action in the field. A couple of them have done more fieldwork then some of our most seasoned Aurors, if you can believe it."

"Wow, I can't say I do, actually," Jack replied.

"Well believe it. I'm certain if you knew who they were, you wouldn't be very surprised."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "You mean-."

Kingsley grinned, "Yes."

Jack's mind was racing. Not only would he be able to teach some of the most skilled trainees he'd ever worked with, but he'd be able to go into the field with them as well. This opportunity was almost too good to pass up. Jack was about to speak, but then took a pause.

Jack thought about his wife. What would she think? He thought to himself. He had a feeling that she would agree to it, as he knew she missed her family, but he was a smart man. He had to talk it over with her first. The job, the Minister, and Britain would just have to wait.

"Minister, I'm very grateful for the opportunity, it's a very generous offer. Most people I know would jump at the chance, but I need to think it over first."

"That's alright Jack, I understand," Kingsley began. He smiled, "You need to clear things with your wife first, am I right?"

Jack grinned, "Yes Minister. I take it that you're married as well?" he asked.

Kingsley laughed, "No actually, I'm not married, just perceptive."

Jack grinned wider. This man was way different from what he'd been expecting. He had definitely never expected to like him. "Alright then Minister, you will have my reply by the end of the week."

The Minister nodded. "Excellent, I look forward to it." Kingsley was about to end the call when he suddenly stopped. He stared at the man sitting in the flames before him. "Hey Jack."

"Yes Minister, was there something else?"

"Oh it's nothing, really. It's just I know this must be very difficult for you. So please know that there will be no hard feelings if it doesn't end up working out. I'll understand." Kingsley said softly.

Jack sat there, a blank look on his face. He'd been caught off guard by the Ministers remark. He took his time in responding, but all he could say was, "Thank you Minister. That's very kind of you to say."

"You're most welcome," said Kingsley. "I'll be in touch, good day Jack."

"Good day Minister." The flames died away, and the Minister was gone. Jack groaned as he sat up. He went to his chair and sat down again. Jack glanced at the photograph sitting on his desk, the one item that wasn't work related. It was a picture of his family from when he was young, the only one he had of them. He picked it up, cleaning off a smudge that had been on the frame. Jack smiled at the people looking back at him from the photo. There they were, his mother, father, and sister. His parents smiled at him, while his little sister waved joyfully.

After staring at it for a long while, Jack got up, putting the small frame in his coat pocket. Well, he thought, once his wife said yes, at least he wouldn't have to come back for his personal effects.

* * *

Ron stepped into the backyard of the Burrow. It was early morning, and the sun was just beginning to appear in the sky. Normally, Ron would still be asleep. However, today not only was he up, but he was wide-awake. Yet another thing that didn't normally happen, but then again, this was no normal day.

"Guess this is it, eh Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry, who had just said good-bye to Ginny, turned to stare at his best mate. "Guess so," he said with a sigh.

They stood there in silence, and waited for Mr. Weasley to join them outside. Harry began to pace, his warm breath appearing in the cold morning air. As he waited, he repeatedly kept thinking in his head, 'Today's the day, today's the day.' It was all he could do at the time to keep the tension he was feeling at bay. All of this waiting was just making him feel more anxious.

It had been almost three weeks since Harry had decided to join the Aurors, and his feelings of nervousness had not yet gone away. These feelings had started since way before Ron and Hermione had left for Australia. And even after they had got back, the feelings had still not diminished. Harry was very thankful to them and to Ginny for keeping him sane throughout all of this waiting. Though she didn't have to, Ginny had woken up early in the morning too, just to wish him well on his big day.

Today was to be his first day as an Auror In-training, and Harry knew he would have been a nervous wreck without his friends help. Or at least, _more_ of a nervous wreck.

Harry stopped pacing suddenly when he heard a peculiar tapping sound. He looked around and spotted Ginny looking at him from her bedroom window. She had a bright smile on her face. He smiled too, knowing that she had been watching him pace around the yard, and imagining how foolish he must have looked.

He grinned at her. Somehow, just by standing there in the window, Ginny had managed to ease some of his nerves. Harry didn't know how she was able to do that, but he loved her for it. Though, he felt sorry for Ron, who was very much missing Hermione on this day.

She was currently staying with her parent's, at their house. While on the run, Hermione had surprisingly been able to keep up with the payments on her parent's house. At least all the saving her parents had done to pay for university had been put to good use, Harry thought.

Finally, Mr. Weasley appeared, and it was time to go. Upon taking one last glance back at the Burrow, and at Ginny, Harry thought he had seen her mouth something to him. He was too far to make out what it was, but somehow he knew what she was saying.

_I love you_.

Harry walked alongside Ron and Mr. Weasley, the three of them making their way through the garden and past the gate. Once there, all three men turned on the spot. They reappeared just outside the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Being early in the morning, it was full of witches and wizards on their way to work. They joined the queue of people making their way to the lifts.

After taking the lift to Level Two, and receiving a lot of stares along the way, they found themselves at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They rounded the corner, before stopping in front of a set of large oak doors.

Mr. Weasley turned to them, they were now standing just outside the Aurors Headquarters. "Well boys, here we are." He stood there, beaming, "I'm so proud of the both of you," he said, putting a hand on their shoulders. "Good luck on your first day, boys,"

They both smiled at him. "Thanks Dad," said Ron.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley."

"I better go," he said. "Say hello to Neville for me will you?"

"We will Dad."

After Mr. Weasley left, they waited outside the doors for Neville to join them. It had been five minutes, and Harry was just about to start pacing again, when Ron said, "Oh look, here he comes."

Neville had only just rounded the corner. A large grin was evident on his face. "Hey guys. Can't believe it's our first day, huh?"

Ron nodded at him, looking quite confident given the circumstances. He looked at Harry, "You ready?"

Harry took a deep breath. It was finally here, he thought. The waiting was over. He wondered what Professor McGonagall would say if she could see him now. Feeling invigorated by this thought, Harry grasped the brass handle on the door, "Let's do it."

They entered the Auror office. It was just as Harry remembered it. There were cubicles all throughout the room, with posters of the few remaining Death Eaters plastering the walls of every cubicle. Harry dodged a few memos and tried to make note of every single wanted poster he saw. He counted them up and sighed. There were seven Death Eaters still at large. He read them off in his head.

_Avery, Dolohov, Mulciber, Rookwood, Selwyn, Travers, Yaxley_.

Harry noticed Neville staring at one poster in particular. He went to stand next to him. 'Damn,' he thought. It was a poster he hadn't seen yet. Harry knew why Neville would be so interested in this poster.

"Rodolphus Lestrange," said Neville.

"Yeah," Harry said knowingly.

With his brother in prison, Rodolphus was the last remaining Death Eater involved in the torture of Neville's parents. Harry wanted more than anything for Neville to be able to have some closure, like he had been able to achieve after Voldemort's downfall. Neville had been essential in his quest, and now Harry vowed to help his friend in any way he could.

"Don't worry Neville, we're gonna get him. We're gonna get them all," Harry said assuredly. He patted Neville's shoulder, "C'mon, Ron's getting ahead of us."

Neville nodded, turning away from the poster. "I hope you're right."

They continued on, navigating their way past the rows of cubicles toward the office of Gawain Robards, the Head Auror, as well as the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As they walked on, people began to stare at them. Harry and Ron paid them no mind, they were used to being stared at wherever they went. Neville however, was not. He was becoming rather perturbed at having dozens of eyes set in his direction. It appeared that he was being singled out almost as much as Harry.

Right before reaching the Head's office, Neville noticed a cubicle that was separated from the others.

On the side, it read, '_Deputy Head Auror_,' and right below it, '_J. Dawlish_.' As Neville walked by, he noticed John Dawlish staring at him from behind his desk, an intense scowl on his face.

Neville quickly looked away and walked through the door to the Department Head's office, joining Harry and Ron. They told his assistant who they were and she politely asked them to wait, before disappearing through a side door.

"Did you see everyone staring at us?" Neville asked as they sat down.

Ron and Harry smiled at each other knowingly. "Not really, but we did notice the death glare Dawlish was giving you," said Ron.

Neville chuckled, "You saw that?"

Harry grinned, "How could we not?"

"Guess Dawlish is still a bit upset at you, Neville. What with your grandmother putting him in St. Mungo's and all," Ron pointed out. They all sniggered.

"A bit yeah," said Neville. "Okay, but what about everyone else?"

"It could just be because of who we are?" suggested Ron.

"I don't think so," said Harry. They both turned to him. "They're not used to having new recruits," he reasoned. "This is the first time they've had any applicants accepted into the training program in years. Actually, I think the last person accepted was Tonks."

"Really?" said Neville, looking surprised.

"Yes," confirmed Harry.

"So, us three are the first recruits the Aurors have had in years?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, thanks to that new law. But I doubt it's just us," said Harry.

"You'd be right," said a girl's voice.

They each turned in the direction of the girl in question. She stood there smiling at them. Surprisingly, it was not the assistant they'd just spoken to, which was strange because she had just come into the room through the Heads Office. What surprised them even more was the fact that they recognised her.

"Susan," they said as one.

Susan Bones came over and sat down next them. "Hi Harry, Neville, Ron," she said, gesturing to each of them. "I thought you guys might show your faces here eventually."

After they had said hello, Ron asked abruptly, "What were you doing in the Head Aurors Office?" his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh nothing, just catching up," said Susan. "Gawain Robards is my Godfather."

"Wow, really? Ron asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I've known him forever. He has always been a very close friend of my family."

Harry stared at her curiously, "How so?"

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

"How did he meet your family?"

"Oh, um, my Auntie Amelia was his boss. She was actually the person who hired him," she said.

Harry immediately cursed himself for having asked his question. He could tell it was affecting her. She had become very quiet and was needlessly fixing the plait in her hair. Why did he have to bring up her family? Other than Susan's parents, most of her family had been murdered at the hands of Voldemort or his followers. Only last year, her Aunt Amelia had been killed by Voldemort himself.

He quickly changed the subject. "Anyways, we were just talking about the Auror training program before you came in. I take it you'll be entering the program as well?" asked Harry.

"Yes," she replied, quickly jumping on the change in subject. "I didn't think I would ever be able to become an Auror. But thanks to that new law I was able to apply," she said happily.

Harry smiled, "That's great. I think you'd make a brilliant Auror, right guys?" he asked, his eyes trained on Neville and Ron.

"Oh, uh, I think you'd make a great Auror," Neville said quickly. "How about you, Ron?"

Ron gave them a dirty look. He turned to Susan, who was still awaiting his reply. "Um, I agree with Harry, you'll make a brilliant Auror."

"Thanks guys," said Susan, beaming at them all. "I think we'll all do brilliantly, thanks to you Harry. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you teaching us all in fifth year."

Neville nodded. "Yeah Harry, you taught us more than any other teacher ever did."

"Well except for Lupin," said Ron, before Harry could go on a rant to defend their old professor. "I'm just glad that law passed, otherwise none of us would be here."

Susan nodded, "I didn't even have the O.W.L.'s to become an Auror, let alone the N.E.W.T.'s. I only got an 'Acceptable' on my Potions O.W.L."

"Me too," said Neville. "But I got an 'A' in Transfiguration and a 'Dreadful' on my Potions O.W.L. I was actually just happy I didn't get a Troll."

Harry laughed. "Hey Susan, do you know of anyone else who has applied?" he asked.

Just then, the door opened and Harry got his answer. They all turned to look as four people came into the office. Harry smiled at them all as they came in. First came Seamus, followed by Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein and finally Terry Boot, the last of the Auror recruits.

"Uh oh, I must be in the wrong place. This looks more like a D.A. meeting than the Head Aurors office," said Seamus, his Irish accent ever present.

They all laughed. Everyone greeted each other enthusiastically, feeling a bit more at ease now that they knew whom they would be going through training with. They all sat down on the bench again, which seemed to have magically expanded once more people came into the room.

"So does anyone know who our training instructor will be?" Ernie asked.

"I don't know who," said Susan, "But apparently we will have two instructors. One who will be our main instructor, and another who will focus on fitness."

"Sounds pretty straightforward," said Terry.

"Not really," said Ernie. "None of us actually had our seventh year. I'm curious to know how much of that will we need to make up."

Ron nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and what about this fitness instructor?"

"What do you mean, Ron?" Susan asked.

"You know, like will I have to go on a diet or something?" he asked.

Harry and Neville snorted. A few other people chuckled. Seamus on the other hand looked like he thought Ron had asked a fair question. Just then, the door opened and they all stopped laughing.

Once again, it was not the assistant. It was Gawain Robards. Harry immediately recognised him from a recent Daily Prophet article, which detailed his promotion to Head Auror and the Head of DMLE.

The man had brown hair that was down to his shoulders, and a full beard. He stared at them all, his expression unreadable. "Good morning, my name is Gawain Robards, Head of the Department, and Head Auror," he said. "You are all here because you want to become members of the distinguished Auror Office. To do this, you must first go through our rigorous training. Now if I'm not mistaken, none of you have finished your last year of schooling." They nodded.

"Still, this should not hold you back, as I have also been told that you each participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, which means you have been through and seen more than most people twice your age," he told them. "Many of our new recruits have not even participated in a duel by the time they have graduated the Auror program, which under normal circumstances would put you all at the head of the class. However, that does not mean you will have an easy road ahead of you. As I have said, your training will be rigorous, and should not be taken lightly," he said sternly.

"Any questions?" There were none. "Alright, now if you will follow me, I will lead you to the training room and you will meet your instructors." He quickly led the way out of the room. They went straight past all of the cubicles and down a set of stairs toward the training room.

As they struggled to keep up, Harry found himself next to Susan. He whispered to her, "Is he always like this? I'd heard from Ron's Dad that he was nice and easy going."

"You're right, this is not like him at all. He was acting normal when I was in his office earlier," Susan told him. Then she grinned, "I think it's just an act. Usually, he's a big softie. I'm pretty certain he's just being this way because it's the first day."

Harry grinned, "Really? That's good to hear."

"Yeah, he was actually looking forward to meeting you," said Susan. "Just don't tell him or anyone I told you that."

Harry nodded in amusement, "I won't."

After going down a couple more flights of stairs, they reached the Auror training room. They filed inside and spotted two people waiting for them in the middle of the room. Gawain went to stand next to them. Harry stood up across from the three of them and so did everyone else. Harry took a quick glance around the room.

It was massive, with high stone ceilings and a wide open set up. It looked very similar to the Room of Requirement when the D.A. had been using it, he thought. Harry turned his attention back to the Head Auror, who was busy introducing their two instructors.

The first to be introduced was their fitness instructor, a woman named Sophie Willingham. She had blonde hair, and looked to be in her mid-twenties.

The second person, who was obviously their main instructor, stepped forward. He had short black hair, and was in his late thirties. Gawain introduced him as Jack McKinnon.

Harry stared at the man for a moment. He'd heard the last name 'McKinnon' before. Suddenly, a jolt went through his mind. A woman named Marlene McKinnon had once been a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry remembered something else. She and her entire family had been murdered during the First Wizarding War. He wondered if this man could be one of her last remaining relatives.

"Thank you, Gawain," said Jack suddenly.

"No problem, Jack," said Gawain. "I'll leave you to it then."

Jack nodded. Once the Head Auror had gone, he looked over at his trainees, almost staring them down. "Alright, in this training room you will learn how to become one of the Ministry's best weapons against the Dark Arts, an Auror. You will learn how to defend yourselves, defend your fellow Aurors, and maintain the safety of civilians. You will work to stop the Dark Arts from taking hold of Britain once again," he said.

"This room is equipped with all the tools to help you achieve this. It allows the user to train with all the equipment they need right at their fingertips. They need only imagine the necessary materials, and they will come to them." He closed his eyes and suddenly the room began to change.

Walls sprung up out of the floor. A rope ladder appeared in the far corner of the room. Right in the middle of the room, a rope descended from the ceiling, right over a large gap in the floor. Then, the walls grew larger, until they created a maze that took up more then half the room. It reminded Harry of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament.

Jack stared at them. They didn't seemed as shocked as he would have expected. "You all don't seem that impressed," he said.

"Sorry sir," said Harry, "It's just that we have all seen a room similar to this one, at Hogwarts. We used it to train as well."

"So, this is familiar to you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good, then I don't have to finish this speech," he said. The room quickly returned back to normal. "Alright, why don't we get the introductions over with?" He looked over at Sophie and a folder filled with files appeared out of thin air. Sophie floated it over to him and he snatched it out of the air. "Let's get to know you better, shall we?" said Jack. "Step up when I call your name so I'll know who you are." Everyone nodded.

"Guess it's ladies first, then," he said, looking at the first file. Susan walked over to him. "Susan Bones, is it?" She nodded. Jack gave her a small smile, "I used to know your Aunt when she first started working here. Great woman she was. I'm sure she'd be very proud of you."

"Thank you," said Susan, a bit surprised that he had known her Aunt.

After shaking her hand, Jack looked at the next file. "Boot?" Terry raised his hand and walked over.

After calling Seamus' and Anthony's names, Jack stared at the next file a long time. "Neville Longbottom," he read off as he stared right at him. Neville knew the man must have recognised him, as well as the name.

Neville came over and Jack was still looking right at him. Jack paused before he spoke, "I don't know if you know this, but I became an Auror right around the same time as your parents. We had actually become good friends."

"No sir, I did not know that," said Neville.

Jack nodded, "No, I guess you wouldn't." He then shook Neville's hand. "It's good to finally meet you Neville. Call me Jack."

"Thank you si-, I mean, Jack," said Neville.

After Ernie, it was Harry's turn. They all stared at him in anticipation. "Harry Potter."

Harry walked over, not knowing what to expect.

"So, you're Harry Potter," Jack said to him.

"Yes sir."

"I heard some story about you teaching this lot everything they knew. Is that true?" Jack asked him.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Um, I taught them certain spells, but I believe they did all of the work themselves."

Jack grinned, "Modest. More like your mother than your father I see."

Harry blinked. "Sir?"

Jack smiled, "As I told Longbottom, call me Jack."

Harry smiled too. He had a ton of questions for this man, but that would have to come later, he thought. "Okay, Jack." They shook hands and Harry rejoined the row of trainees.

"Alright then, last we have, Weasley."

Ron took a deep breath before he stepped up.

Jack took a long look at him. He grinned to himself because Ron towered over him. "So, you're the youngest brother?" he asked.

"Yes sir, that's me."

"That's a surprise," said Jack. "How tall are you?"

Ron smiled, "I'm 6'3", sir."

Jack whistled, "6'3" huh, that'll make you a big target for the enemy." He quickly shook Ron's hand, "Good to meet you." Ron just stood there in surprise, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Okay, so the first thing we'll do every day is to start off with a run before doing some drills," said Jack. "You all ready? Alright then, Sophie, lead the way."

They all followed Sophie as she led them around the room for what seemed like hours, but was actually only twenty minutes. Still, by the end, they were all exhausted. Harry hoped this was just because it was their first day. Unfortunately, things were just beginning.

Their two trainers worked them relentlessly. First, Sophie had them stretch themselves out, before Jack worked on strengthening their shields and increasing their stamina. Next, they worked on increasing the accuracy of their spells by trying to hit a moving target. Because Jack wanted to see how well they could dodge spells, this meant that they were also the targets. After that, they did a full hour of what Jack called, 'Scenario Training.'

All of this was done before lunch, which they were told would be followed by two more hours of scenario training.

"Ow. I think my legs have never hurt more than they do right now," said Terry.

"You think your legs hurt, I can't even lift my arms to eat," said Ernie.

They were all sitting in the Ministry cafeteria, located on the floor of the Atrium. Harry and Ron sat down next to them. "Good, you guy's found a table, I'm starving," said Ron, quickly digging into his meal.

"How can you eat so much, so fast?" asked Ernie, who being in Hufflepuff was not used to Ron's eating ability.

"Try having six older brothers," said Ron. "You learn quickly or you don't eat."

Harry nearly snorted into his food. "I guess you learned pretty quick, huh?"

"Well if I'd known I could have breakfast in bed whenever I was feeling tired, I would have savored my food a bit more," Ron countered.

Harry smiled, "Good point."

"What's a good point?" asked Neville as he sat down next to Susan.

"Nothing," said Harry, eyeing Ron.

"C'mon, we better stop talking and eat fast," Susan pointed out. "We have to be back pretty soon."

"How can they only give us half an hour to eat lunch?" asked Seamus as he began to stuff food in his mouth.

"Because we're trainees. We're the rookies," said Harry.

"More like grunts if you ask me," Ron quipped.

Harry grinned, "That too. But just think, once we go through all the hard work it takes to become an Auror, it'll be worth it. Then we can have a whole hour for lunch."

"Here, here," said Terry as they all laughed.

After rushing through lunch, they took the lifts back down to level two and made for the stairs to the training room.

"Great," said Ron. "We're all rushing down here just so we could be on time for more scenario training."

Harry smiled at him, "What's wrong Ron, don't you like scenario training?"

"Oh shut up, Harry. You don't like it either. You're just good at it so you don't hate it as much as the rest of us."

Harry smirked as they entered the training room with time to spare. Jack was there waiting for them, along with Sophie. This time, Jack had set up the training room to look like the maze that he had imagined earlier.

"Good, you're all here. Now we can train a bit longer," he said, his eyes flashing.

"I think he's enjoying himself a bit too much," whispered Ron. Harry nodded.

They were told to break up into teams of three and five. Harry found himself paired with Neville and Susan. The rest entered the maze while Jack went to watch from above. Apparently, he'd set up a little balcony for himself that went all around the room, giving him a bird's eye view of the entire maze.

"What's this scenario called, again?" Neville asked.

"Damsel in Distress," said Harry. "It's supposed to help us learn how to save someone who's been captured." He checked his watch. "Alright, it's been five minutes. Let's go."

Susan frowned as they entered the maze. "Why do they have to call it Damsel in Distress? They could call it 'Captured Civilian' or something," she suggested.

"Don't know, I didn't name it," whispered Harry as they rounded a corner. "Now let's keep quiet."

They slowly crept through the maze, all with wands at the ready. Harry kept using the Four-Point spell to make sure they were on the right track. He knew they must be getting close to the middle soon, as this maze was a lot smaller than the last one he'd been in.

They came to a fork and Harry stopped. "Wait, hold it here." He whispered something to them and they nodded. He put his wand flat in his hand and whispered, "_Point Me_."

Immediately, two jets of red light came shooting right at him. Harry made no move to dodge. They exploded in his face as they connected with Neville's and Susan's shields.

"Go right!" Harry shouted at them. He tore off down the path to the left as he saw Anthony duck behind a corner. He came toward him shield up and stopped at the same corner. He took a deep breath before jumping out from behind the wall and diving to the ground.

"_Stupefy_!" Anthony cried.

His spell missed high as Harry rolled onto his belly. "_Stupefy_!" he yelled from the ground. His spell hit Anthony right in the chest and he collapsed to the floor in a heap. Harry could hear movement coming toward him and he quickly got up. He heard two people stop all of sudden and realised it was probably Neville and Susan.

"Call out!" he shouted.

"Harry, it's me and Susan," said Neville.

Harry easily recognised Neville's voice and lowered his wand. "Alright, get over here."

They came forward. "We got Terry," said Susan immediately. "I see you got Anthony."

"Yeah," said Harry. "That's two down."

"And three to go," finished Neville. "We should move."

"Just one more thing," said Susan. "Sorry Anthony." She pointed her wand at him. "_Incarcerous_," she spoke, conjuring ropes from her wand.

They left him there, tied up and unconscious as they continued down the path toward the middle of the maze. After making several turns, they came to a place where the walls created a three-way divide.

"I think we should split up here, Harry," said Neville.

"Yeah, I think so too. Okay, I'll go straight, and we'll meet at the middle, alright," Harry said. They nodded. "I'll most likely get there before you. So, once I give the signal, you move in."

Again, they nodded. Harry entered the path, his senses on high alert for any sort of trap that may lie ahead.

After making a couple more turns, Harry finally came to a corner and jumped back quickly before he could be seen. He had come to the middle of the maze. He peered around the corner to get his bearings.

Ron and Ernie were standing on a small dirt hill, in a large open area, meaning they would have the higher ground. It also meant that there would be no way to surprise them, as they would see any attack that came way before it got there. They couldn't have picked a better spot, he thought.

He looked out once again. They stood there waiting and appeared to be standing guard over someone who was tied up. Harry crept closer to get a better view. There was a sack over this persons head, but he knew it must be Sophia. Harry silently wondered where Seamus could be. Well, he'd just have to draw him out.

Harry popped out from his hiding place and fired two disarming spells at Ron and Ernie before they had even known he was there. As he expected, both spells dissolved harmlessly against their shield.

He slowly came forward and Ron smiled at him. "Potter."

Harry smiled too. "Weasley."

Ernie rolled his eyes. "Give it up Harry, you're outnumbered."

Harry had a smug look on his face. "I could take you two," he said. "Where's Seamus?"

"He's around," said Ron. Where are Neville and Susan?"

Harry smirked, "Around. Shall we wait for them to join us?"

"Why not," Ernie answered. "_We_ have time."

Harry stared at him suspiciously. Then he smiled. "Hello Seamus."

He dropped to the floor right as Ernie shouted, "Now!"

Harry got lucky. Seamus' stunning spell would have hit him right in the small of the back, but instead bounced off the opposite wall. Harry wheeled around and tackled Seamus to the ground, knocking his wand out of his hand. Harry stood up, his wand pointed right at Seamus' chest. At least he thought it was his chest.

"_Finite_." Harry watched as Seamus appeared before his eyes.

Seamus smiled at him, "How'd you know I was there?"

"Your disillusionment charm needs work," Harry told him. "Plus you breathe too loud."

"Damn," he said, "Should've thought of that."

Harry grinned, "Get up." He kept his wand pointed at Seamus and stood behind him. He stared up at Ron, who was shaking his head in dismay. "Hey Ron, how about a trade?" he asked.

"How about, no!" Ron responded.

"Hey! C'mon Ron," Seamus pleaded.

Ron sighed, "You're the one who let him capture you!" he shouted.

Seamus shrugged, "What? He's good."

Ron groaned. He turned to Ernie. "Watch out for Neville and Susan, but keep your wand pointed at Harry," he said. Ernie nodded.

Ron brought Sophie forward. Harry poked Seamus in the back with his wand. "Move, Finnigan. Go slow."

Seamus grinned and started forward. They stopped about ten feet away from each other.

"Alright Ron, take that sack off her head," said Harry.

Ron smirked, "What's wrong, don't trust me?" He removed the sack, revealing a very amused Sophie. "There you go, happy?"

"Not yet, untie her as well."

Ron bit back his retort, "Fine."

Sophie looked at him, a smile on her face, "Thorough isn't he," she said, extending her arms.

"You don't know the half of it," said Ron as he untied her. Once he was done he said, "Okay, send Seamus over."

Harry shook his head, "Sophie first," he countered.

Ron sighed, "C'mon Harry, you can't take that too. I still don't even think this is a fair trade."

Harry chuckled. "Alright, same time then."

"Same time," said Ron.

After much debate, they decided to release their prisoners on three, though Ron wouldn't proceed without receiving Seamus' wand. Harry got the right to count.

"Two. . .Three! Go Seamus," he said, pushing him forward.

Seamus began walking to Ron, slowly, his hands behind his head. "Seamus, if you take one more step towards her I'll-."

Seamus smiled as he started to walk straight again. "Sorry Harry, couldn't resist."

Harry rolled his eyes, but kept his wand pointed at Seamus. Soon enough, Sophie had reached him.

She had a small smile on her face as she got behind him. "You're quite good at this."

"Thanks," he said lowly, not looking back. Ron still had his wand pointed at him and Seamus had rejoined Ernie on the hill.

"Do you have a plan?" Sophie asked.

"Of course," he told her, "What did you think, that I was just winging it?"

"I had my suspicions. You know what you have to do, right?"

"Take back the higher ground," he said.

"Exactly, you'll have to be very quick," she said. "Good luck."

"Thanks Sophie. Get down," he whispered. _Things are about to get messy_.

"So, Ron," Harry called, their wands pointed at each other, "What now."

"Well, since you have no means of escape, I guess that means we'll have to fight," said Ron.

"Looks like. You ready?"

"Yeah, but next time I wanna be on your team," he said.

"I'll ask Sophie," said Harry, even though she was too busy giggling at them. "Sophie says no."

Ron frowned, "Damn. Oh well."

He started forward. Harry did as well, making sure to keep Ron in front of him.

"_Stupefy_!" Ron shouted, but Harry deflected it with his shield.

"_Impedimenta_!" cried Harry, but Ron parried it away.

"This is gonna take forever."

"I agree," said Harry. "Now Neville!"

All of a sudden, Neville appeared from within the maze. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" he shouted. Ron only had time to groan loudly before he went rigid as a board. Seamus and Ernie immediately sent spells flying at Neville but Susan was there to defend with her shield. This gave Harry the chance he'd been waiting for.

He pointed his wand right at Seamus and Ernie, before aiming a bit lower. "_Reducto_!" he yelled.

His spell connected with the hill and it instantly imploded. Ernie and Seamus cried out as they were sent crashing to the ground along with it.

"Neville, Susan, move in!"

The three of them ran towards the hill. Or at least what was left of it. Harry needed to cover his face with his arm, there was so much dust in the air. They used their wands to move some of the dirt out of the way. Once the dust had dissipated somewhat, they unearthed Ernie and Seamus. Ernie pointed his wand at Harry but Susan was too quick.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she shouted, disarming him. "I don't think so Ernie," she said before tying him up.

Harry smiled at her before staring at Seamus, who was trying to wiggle his legs out of the dirt. "Seamus, it's over mate," he said.

Seamus stopped digging and looked up at him. Harry could've laughed at the expression on his face.

Seamus sighed, "Caught me again, have ya?"

Harry chuckled, "Yup, that's what, four times now."

Seamus nodded, "Well, at least it's you Harry and not someone else. Could ya help a fella out?"

Harry grinned at him. "Of course." He used his wand to free Seamus' legs and helped him up. "You know I have to tie you up now."

"Seems unnecessary, don't it," Seamus said as his hands were bound together.

"Yeah, but it's part of the job. And we are trying to learn," said Harry.

The maze began to dissolve, and Seamus breathed a sigh of relief. "At least it's over now," he said.

Don't be so sure," said Harry. He pointed at Jack, who had just come down from his balcony.

"Excellent. Great job, all of you," said Jack. "Now, do it again." He smiled to himself as most of them quietly groaned. "Actually, this time I'm going to have you do something different. Don't worry, In fact, I think you're going to like this one."

"I doubt it," Seamus whispered to Harry.

"It shouldn't be too hard to understand, and you should all be familiar with it," continued Jack.

"What's the scenario, sir?" asked Susan.

"It's not necessarily a scenario," he said. "I like to think of it as more of a game."

They all raised their eyebrows, suddenly intrigued. "What's it called, sir?" asked Terry.

Jack grinned. "Capture the flag."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Jack grinned. "Capture the flag."_

They all perked up at that.

"Now, you all know the rules. To win, you must capture your opponent's flag, return it to your side, and plant it next to your own, got it? Alright then, Sophie, choose two captains while I think up a new maze." He quickly left them and went off toward his balcony.

Sophie quickly chose Ron and Seamus to be captains, as they had ended up on the same team all day. Ron won the coin toss and got to choose first.

Ron couldn't believe his luck. "I choose Harry," he said almost immediately.

"What a surprise," Seamus muttered under his breath.

Harry grinned and went over to stand next to his best mate. "Hey Ron, finally got tired of having to strategise against me?"

"Git. I almost had you this last time. I don't know how Seamus could've missed you," he said lowly.

Harry just smiled and shrugged. He chose not to tell Ron about Seamus' mistake. Not only did Harry not want to embarrass his friend, but he thought it would be more amusing if Ron didn't know how he'd foiled his plan.

He looked over at Seamus, who had just made his choice. "C'mere Neville, you're on my team mate." Neville smiled and eagerly went over to join him.

"Typical Gryffindor's," said Terry.

Harry and Ron quickly put their heads together. Once they were done, Ron responded with, "We pick Susan."

Susan smiled at them both and joined their team. After Ernie had been chosen, Ron picked Anthony, leaving Terry on Seamus' team. With the teams set, they huddled together to begin preparing for the new maze.

"What do you think Jack will throw at us this time?" asked Anthony.

"No clue, things are different now. It's a game, not a scenario," said Susan.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he could try anything," she answered.

"Exactly," said Harry. "There will probably be a lot more obstacles to overcome. Plus he could switch the terrain, or even change the maze itself. It's all in his imagination.

"Like the maze in the Triwizard tournament?" Susan asked.

"Sweet Merlin, I hope not," said Ron.

"Why's that?"

"Well, there were all kinds of magical creatures in that maze. There were Boggarts, Blast-Ended Skrewts, Acromantula's," Ron shuddered at this point, "and a Sphinx," Harry finished. "At least, that's all _I_ heard about."

"Wow, really? I'd only heard about the Acromantula's," said Anthony.

"Can we stop talking about Acromantula's," Ron pleaded.

"Why?" Anthony asked.

"Ron's scared of spiders," Harry told him.

"Am not, I just don't like them is all," grumbled Ron. "Oh shut up Harry."

Harry chuckled as he put his arm around him. "Aren't you glad you picked me now?"

They got serious at this point, going over their strategy and determining who would be working together. They decided that Susan and Anthony would defend their flag, leaving Harry and Ron to go after the other one. Their thinking being that this combination was the most likely to get through the maze, and would be quicker than anybody else.

The teams stood lying in wait at opposite sides of the room, their flags in hand. Seamus' team flag was red with the Auror Department's crest upon it, while Ron's was the same, except in black. They looked over at Jack, who was again watching from above, though this time Sophie was with him.

Slowly, the maze began to materialise around them. The room seemed to expand along with it. Harry had thought the last maze was big, but this one appeared to be three times its size. He groaned inwardly, knowing that after making their way across, they would still have to come back.

"Alright," said Jack once it was finished. "Begin!"

They quickly set to work on preparing their defenses around the flag. Because the flag needed to be seen easily, the ground around it had been elevated. Because that meant they already had the higher ground, they instead used their wands to create mounds of dirt all around so they could maneuver around and still have cover. While Susan and Anthony worked to put up the rest of the shields, Harry and Ron set off toward the opposing side of the maze.

They moved forward quickly, always choosing the straightest route they could use. After a while, they heard movement in front of them. They abruptly stopped. Ron and Harry crept forward slowly. They could hear numerous steps heading in their direction.

"It can't be the others, can it?" Ron asked at a whisper. "It's much too early."

Harry shook his head. "Sounds like footsteps, but I doubt it's them." He looked around them, they could only go back, or head straight. "We'll have to check it out. There's no way around. Ready?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, stunners on three." He silently counted down from three before him and Harry then rounded the corner. They found themselves standing in front of a gigantic hairy beast almost fifteen feet tall, and just as wide too. It's massive body took up the whole corridor. Ron didn't even have time to notice its eight long legs before he, along with Harry, shouted, "_Stupefy_!"

The spells connected with the spider and it made a bone-chilling screech before it keeled over on its side.

Harry turned to his best mate. "You can open your eyes now Ron."

"What? Oh yeah, right," said Ron, opening up one eye, then the other. He put his back against the wall and slowly stepped over the spiders legs. After much difficulty, he got past it without it touching him. He breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close-, aaah!" Ron bellowed as the Acromantula vanished in a swarm of dark smoke.

Harry smirked at him, trying to hold in his laughter. "Um, are you okay Ron?" he asked.

Ron held up his hand as he caught his breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. By the way, this maze sucks so far."

Harry chuckled, "Agreed."

They moved on, putting as much distance as they could away from that area. Just in case the spider decided to reappear somehow. After they had walked on for a while, Harry and Ron heard a piercing scream from within the maze. The sound was so loud it made them put their hands to their ears. After a few seconds it subsided.

Ron winced in pain as he massaged his ears, trying to get them to stop ringing. "What the hell was that?"

Harry shrugged as he too massaged his ears. "Don't know. Let's just hope it doesn't happen again."

They kept moving and soon they came to a clearing. They pulled up, hesitating for a moment. Both of them had noticed the same thing.

"There's only one exit."

"I know, that seems to be a trend," said Harry. "What do you reckon?"

Ron stared out into the clearing. There were some large boulders that sat off to the right. Ron put his hand to his chin. "I'll go in first, just to check it out. I'll head right, where those boulders are. If nothing happens, then you come in and meet me."

Harry processed this. "Could work," he said, "Though it could also be a trap."

"Why do you think I'm going in first?" Ron said smugly. "It's a trap either way, Harry. There's only one doorway in or out. At least this way we'll have something to block us," he pointed out.

"Good point," Harry conceded. He poked his head into the clearing to check it one last time as Ron prepared himself. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Harry turned back to his best mate.

He stood hunched over, rubbing his hands over his knees. "Ugh, this is gonna suck."

"If you want me to go. . ." Harry began.

Ron stood up straight, a grin on his face. "And steal all the glory. No way, not this time."

Harry smiled, "Never mind. Are you good to go?"

Ron took a deep breath and nodded. "Wish me luck."

He gulped as he stepped out into the clearing. Ron had his shield up just in case something came after him. He moved fast, swiftly crossing to the cluster of boulders. Soon enough, he'd reached them without incident. Ron turned and signaled for Harry to come across. He saw Harry take a few steps forward and suddenly heard sounds coming from beneath the ground.

"Harry, hurry! There's something coming up from the ground!" he yelled. Ron looked down, he could feel the earth shaking beneath him. The ground was becoming too unstable so Ron climbed on top of a boulder. As Ron climbed to the top, he saw what was causing the ground to shake so violently. A small mound of dirt appeared five feet away from him and out of it popped a small black creature with a long snout. It bared its sharp teeth and jumped at him.

Thankfully, he was too high and it fell short.

"Harry, it's Nifflers! They're after our watches," said Ron as more began to appear.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry shouted, stunning the Niffler that had been going for his arm. "Ya think!" he yelled, before stunning another. He ran towards Ron and the safety of the boulders. He and Ron combined to stun the other Nifflers in his path. Harry finally reached the boulder and Ron helped to pull him up.

They stood there, surrounded by dozens of Nifflers who were still jumping at them while more kept coming up from the ground.

Ron hurriedly cast a shield charm around them. "Hagrid was right. These things would not make good pets," he said.

Harry cracked a smile. He glanced at the watch on his arm, the one he'd received from Mrs. Weasley last year when he came of age. "Wish this watch wasn't so special. I could just throw it at them and be done with it."

Ron looked at his own watch. The thought of getting rid of it, or Harry's watch, to save themselves did not even cross his mind. The watches had originally belonged to Fabian and Gideon Prewett, his Mum's older twin brothers. Near the end of First Wizarding War, five of Voldemort's Death Eaters had attacked them. They fought valiantly, but eventually, Ron's Uncles were killed. They had been wearing their watches at the time.

Ron shook his head. "No way is that happening," he said.

"I know," Harry said breathlessly. "But we can't stay here Ron, they'll overrun us."

Ron quickly assessed their situation. "There's no other way Harry. We're going to have to make a break for it. You see the exit?" Harry nodded. "On my count, we cast Reductor curses and we run. Sound good?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Ready?"

"When you are."

Ron lowered his shield and they both instantly shouted, "_Reducto_!"

Their spells had the desired effect as several Nifflers were blown out of their path and launched into the air, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

They jumped down from the boulder and ran for the exit. As they went, more Nifflers began to block the doorway, their only means of escape.

"_Reducto_!" they yelled once more, blasting them all aside. They were nearing the edge of the clearing. All of a sudden, a stray Niffler came out of the ground and lurched at Harry's hand, its teeth bared.

Harry caught sight of it at the last second and swatted it away. It righted itself and came at them again.

"Damn things. Get away!" Ron said as he kicked it. It flew twenty feet and knocked over a few of its neighbours.

"_Impedimenta_!" cried Harry as more came at them. He used his spell to block the Nifflers progress as he and Ron backed away toward the doorway.

"Do it Ron, seal them in," Harry said once they had got through the doorway.

Ron pointed his wand at the walls forming the exit, "_Confringo_!"

Ron's blasting curse struck the walls and they exploded, creating a mass of rubble. They both began to cough as the dust from the debris enveloped them. Once the dust had settled, they were able to see that the walls had caved in quite effectively.

"You know we're going to have to come back through here again," said Harry.

Ron smirked, "Yeah, but so does Seamus."

"True," said Harry. He looked at the massive pile of rock in front of them and smiled. "Who would've thought Nifflers could do so much damage."

They both stared at each other, before they burst out laughing.

* * *

Ernie, Neville, and Seamus crept through the maze, being sure to keep themselves along the wall. Neville was still in the lead with Ernie behind them. Seamus was at the rear of their party, nervously looking around for anything that moved.

"Do you think there are more of those things?" he asked.

"Doubt it," Neville replied. "Besides Seamus, I doubt very much that it was a real Banshee. It was probably just a Boggart."

"Seemed pretty real to me," Seamus countered.

"If it had been real, its scream would've killed all three of us," reasoned Neville, but Seamus wasn't listening. He was still on edge after their encounter with his worst fear, a Banshee, two of them to be precise.

Seamus had handled a Banshee in Boggart form with no problem during their third year. However, that encounter had been much less traumatic. This time, the Banshees had seemed much more real, as well as aggressive. Neville and Ernie had needed to make quick work of them before their screaming became too much to take. Thankfully, their cutting curses had not only stopped the Banshees from screaming, but they had taken off their heads. Normally, Neville doubted seeing this would have affected Seamus that much. Unfortunately, when Seamus had dropped down to avoid their curses, one of the Banshee's decapitated heads had rolled right into his lap.

"Hey guys," Ernie spoke, bringing Neville out of his thoughts, "Do you hear something?"

They stopped and listened for a moment. "I don't hear anything," Seamus whispered.

"Exactly," said Ernie. "It's too quiet."

All three of them stood there, unmoving, waiting to hear any movement or sound that came their way. The air was silent, with only the soft sounds of their own breathing. Neville was about to lower his wand when he felt a shiver go through his body.

Ernie stared at him, "What's up Neville?"

Neville met his eyes. His face became as pale as a sheet. "It's getting cold."

A feeling of dread spread through each one of them. The small amount of light they had began to fade away. The temperature was dropping rapidly.

"They're coming," said Neville.

Seamus and Ernie followed behind him as he sped them forward, deeper into the maze. It seemed no matter how much they ran, the cold kept catching up with them. Soon, it began to overtake them. When they reached a narrow passageway, Neville decided it was time to make their stand.

"Hold here. This passage will make certain the Dementors can't get behind us."

"And bottle them up," said Seamus.

Neville nodded, "Both of you, think of your happy memory."

"Make sure ya don't hesitate when you see 'em," said Seamus. "Just focus on the memory and cast the Patronus."

They stared straight ahead, lying in wait. It was so cold, despite being inside, they could see each breath they took. That's when they saw them, the Dementors. They came swooping forward, at least a dozen dark figures moving through the blackness. They were on them in seconds, bringing with them feelings of misery, despair, and hopelessness.

"Here they come," said Ernie. He cast his Patronus and a silver boar erupted from his wand, followed shortly by Seamus' fox.

Neville saw their Patronuses meet the Dementors head on. They stopped them cold and forced them back. As the Dementors fought against the Patronuses, Neville quickly willed his mind to remember. He thought back to that night with Luna, and their first kiss. He smiled to himself. "_Expecto Patronum_!" he shouted.

From his wand came a silver mist. It kept streaming out until finally it took shape. Suddenly, a bright shining mongoose had joined up with Ernie's boar and Seamus' fox. They concentrated their efforts, combining to push the Dementors back until at last they drove them off for good.

The darkness slowly faded, along with the icy temperatures. All three men collapsed to the ground, feeling utterly exhausted.

Seamus stared at his teammates. He groaned as he spoke, "Are ya'll alright?"

Ernie sighed, "Never better," he choked out.

Neville nodded slowly, "I'll be good in a minute, you?"

Seamus grimaced as he sat up. "Yah, just one question," he said.

"What is it?"

"Ya got any chocolate?"

* * *

Ron gasped, "You have got to be kidding me. We're right back where we started!"

"Looks like it. No matter where we go, the maze leads us back here. We're gonna have to cross." Harry said.

He and Ron stood on the very edge of a lake. They had tried to find an alternate route to the other side, but the maze kept leading them back to the same spot. The lake was not very large. On the other side of its banks, there was a cluster of trees that covered their view of the rest of the maze.

Harry stared out across the water. It was too dark for him to see how deep it was. He could only imagine the number of creatures that may be waiting beneath its surface. He'd been hoping to avoid the lake when they saw it before, but it seemed as if they were going to have to brave its murky waters.

"It's alright Ron, things will be fine," he said, trying to sound convincing.

"Are you sure, Harry?" asked Ron, showing concern for his best mate.

Harry smiled, "Just say it Ron."

"Well, you don't really have the best track record when it comes to lakes. I mean you did almost drown in a lake," Ron pointed out, "Three times."

"It was two times, Ron. The last one was a pond so it doesn't count," Harry countered. "C'mon, let's go. We've wasted enough time trying to avoid this lake as it is."

There were a couple of boats along the shoreline. Harry and Ron went over to them. They were small boats, about the same size as the ones at Hogwarts, but each still capable of accommodating the both of them comfortably. After pushing a boat into the shallows, Harry slowly got in and waited for Ron to do the same.

Ron still hadn't put his foot in. He paused to stare at the water. It had a calm, peaceful feel to it, which he thought just made it seem more creepy. "Maybe we should take two boats."

Harry rolled his eyes, "It was two times, Ron. Besides, you are not going to leave me alone in this boat so I can get attacked. Now get in."

Ron smirked, "Fine, but when we get attacked, it's your fault."

Harry made a face at him. "Just row, Captain," he spat.

They made their way out into the middle of the lake. Once they were there, it wasn't long before something attacked them.

"Damn Grindylows!" Ron cursed. "_Stupefy_!" he yelled, stunning the Grindylow that had tried to jump into their boat. "Keep rowing Harry!" he called before stunning two more.

Harry had his ore in hand, but instead of rowing, he was swinging it at the Grindylows. He swung it once more, sending three of them flying back into the lake. "I'm tired of this," he said. Harry dropped the ore and took out his wand. "Cover me," he told Ron before bending over the edge of the boat.

Harry dipped his wand in the water and shouted, "_Relashio_!"

A purple light flashed from his wand before jets of boiling hot water came shooting out of it. The Grindylows quickly scattered away from the boat after that.

Ron took a deep breath and relaxed. "Good thinking Harry," he praised.

Harry smiled at him. He was about to bring himself back into the boat when it was struck suddenly from the opposite side, tossing him out of it.

"Harry!" Ron cried as he struggled to hold onto the side of the boat. He stared desperately at the water, searching for any sign of his best mate.

A few heart-stopping seconds went by before Harry resurfaced. He was now ten feet away from the boat. "Ron! Over here," he called.

Harry quickly began to swim towards the boat as Ron tried to row it a bit closer to him. Before they could reach each other however, Harry saw something moving through the water. It was big, and it was coming right at him.

Ron caught sight of it too. A wave of terror spread over him as he realised what it was. Until now, Ron had never seen one before. It was another kind of water demon, kind of like the Grindylows. But this creature was much larger, and also, much more deadly.

"Harry, it's a Kelpie! Get out of there!"

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He dived underwater and began frantically swimming to shore. The Kelpie kept swimming straight toward him. Ron rowed as fast as he could to keep up with them but he was falling behind. He saw Harry come up for a breath before again diving under. They were nearing the shore when Ron noticed Harry resurface once again. To his horror, Ron saw him rise up right out the water. Harry was now riding on the Kelpie's back.

Ron finally got a good look at it. Kelpies were shape-shifting demons that could take the form of almost any animal. This one was completely black and had a massively large head. Its long face held piercing eyes of all white. Water dripped down the Kelpie's head, through its flowing dark hair and all the way to its powerful long legs. It was the biggest horse Ron had ever seen.

Harry gripped his hands into the hair along the Kelpie's mane. It tried to shake him off but he hung on with all he had. For a second, he tried to hold on with one hand to free up his wand but he almost unseated himself. The Kelpie then brought its head back and tried to bite him. Thankfully, it was unable to get its head around far enough.

Ron could only watch as the Kelpie tried to throw Harry off its back. The horse reared back in the water but Harry still clung to it. "Hang on Harry, I'm coming!" Ron shouted as he steered the boat toward them. He hoped the Kelpie wouldn't decide to change form. If it were to change shape, it could easily shake Harry off, depending on what form it took. As Ron was thinking this, his other worst fear was realised. The Kelpie dived underwater, taking Harry along with it.

"Harry!"

Ron finally reached the spot where Harry and the Kelpie had disappeared. He stood up in the boat and lit his wand. Then he dove in. The coldness of the lake water shook his body to its core. Ignoring this, he surveyed the area, looking for any disturbance in the water. He could barely see a few feet in front of him. He stayed down for a long while but he was getting nowhere. Ron knew he was never going to find them this way so he came up for air. He swam back to the boat and clung to it. A whole minute passed by and there was still no sign of either of them.

"Damn it Harry! Where are you!"

Almost immediately, Ron heard the sounds of something large beginning to surface from behind him. He turned, wand at the ready and watched as the Kelpie came rising up out of the water, Harry on its back. Ron looked at the both of them wide eyed. Harry had a Bubble-Head charm around his head, and he was smiling. The Kelpie also had something around its head. Ron thought it looked like a bridle. Along with that, it's eyes appeared to have changed colour. Instead the glowing white they had been before, they were now a deep brown.

Harry waved his wand and canceled the Bubble-Head charm. He had started to have trouble breathing. He looked down at Ron, who was staring at him blankly.

He grinned, "Hey Ron, miss me?"

Ron glared daggers at him, "You prat. I dove in looking for you."

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Harry. "Guess this makes three, huh?"

"No, it's still two since apparently you weren't in any real danger."

Harry laughed. "Then why did you dive in?"

Ron scoffed, "I'm still asking _myself_ that question," he said pointedly. With a loud grunt, he heaved himself back into the boat. "Still, I'm glad you're alright, Harry. At least I don't have to row by myself."

Harry laughed. "Or you could not row at all," he said. He gestured to the seat behind him. "Just climb on."

Ron looked at him like he was crazy. "On that thing?" he asked in disbelief.

"Why not, with the bridle on it's completely harmless," said Harry as he patted the Kelpie. It seemed to enjoy the attention it was receiving.

Ron couldn't believe the irony. Not even a couple minutes ago, the beast had tried to eat him. Now here Harry was, petting it. Like some sort of pet.

"No thanks. I'll meet you at the shore," was Ron's reply.

"Suit yourself," Harry told him. He then patted the Kelpie on its side and it began to swim to shore. He wrapped his hands around the reins of the bridle and held on tightly to keep from falling off.

The Kelpie had a glistening coat of hair along the back of its neck. Harry noticed it was in deep contrast to its skin, which felt sort of blubbery against his hands. He still couldn't believe he was riding on the back of a Kelpie. As they moved swiftly through the water towards the shore, Harry recounted his ordeal.

At first, he had been trying everything he could to stay on the Kelpie's back. As soon as he'd gone under, it had become impossible not to stay on. His legs had become glued to the Kelpie's skin, making it impossible to shake himself loose. The beast had then tried dragging him to the bottom of the lake. With his legs attached to its back, his hands were then free to use his wand. After casting the Bubble-Head Charm, Harry had remembered from his schoolbooks that a Kelpie could be tamed by placing a bridle over its head. He had just needed to put a Placement Charm over its neck. It took a few tries, but once that was done, he suddenly found himself rocketing to the surface.

Soon, he and the Kelpie reached the shore and he climbed down from its back. Surprisingly, it had been a rather comfortable ride. They had cut through the water with a smooth, easy, quickness. Although Harry would never compare it to a ride on a broomstick, it was much more enjoyable then when he had ridden Buckbeak the Hippogriff.

Harry went to go help Ron drag the boat ashore. He chuckled as the Kelpie followed him and kept moving its head towards his hand so he could keep petting it. After he and Ron got the boat out of the shallow water, he turned back to the Kelpie.

"Don't tell me you're gonna say good bye to it. It's not even real," said Ron.

The Kelpie made a sound like a snort. Harry patted its head. "Don't listen to him. He's just jealous."

"Okay Hagrid," Ron quipped as the Kelpie nuzzled Harry's face. "Alright, we should be near the end of the maze by now." He stared into the forest of trees, "Looks like it continues through these trees and opens up after that. Let's go Harry, we have to keep moving."

Harry began walking toward the trees, leaving his newfound friend by the lake. He took one last glance back at the Kelpie. It stared at him for a few seconds, its big brown eyes making it seem so real. Finally, it turned away from his gaze, and disappeared back into the water. Harry turned as well, following Ron into the forest of trees.

* * *

Terry could hear something coming towards him. He moved from his spot amongst the trees to one further away, near some rocks. He crouched down, hidden behind the rocks, and waited. Soon enough, he saw two figures appearing from out of the forest. It was Harry and Ron.

Terry had always known it would be them. His team had relied on the fact that they would be the two to come after the flag. Unfortunately, they all knew once those two reached their flag, there would be no stopping them, at least not without all four of them there to defend. So, instead of that, they had chosen to leave only one person, him, with the simple task of slowing them down. 'Simple' being the operative word.

Harry and Ron crept forward until they were on the edge if the forest, still just inside the trees. They could see the flag from where they stood. It was positioned on top of a large grassy hill, with nothing else around it.

"_Homenum Revelio_," Harry whispered. He detected Ron's presence next to him and that of one other person nearby.

"How many?" asked Ron.

"Just one."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "You smell a trap?"

"Yeah, and check out that hill. There's nowhere to hide," said Harry. "He must be hiding in the trees, like us."

Ron nodded. "Okay, but we still need to check for defenses."

They slowly exited the safety of their hiding spot. While Ron watched the trees, Harry began probing the hill and the area around it for any defensive spells. He fired spells at the hill, threw rocks at it, and even tried summoning the flag. The only defenses he could find were around the flag itself.

"Strange. Why would they leave essentially no defenses?" Harry questioned.

Ron shrugged. "No reason I can think of."

Harry sighed, "What do reckon, should we look for this person first, or try to get the flag?"

"Well, since we're sitting ducks out here, I think we should do both. You cover me from down here and look for him, while I get the flag so we can get out of here. Who knows, I might even be able to spot him from atop the hill."

"Maybe," said Harry. "Let me know if you see him."

Ron went over to the hill and began climbing. It wasn't a very easy climb, but he soon found himself on top of the hill. He stared at the flag, then remembered he was supposed to check the trees. He turned and looked down from the hill. The trees were much too dense to see through, but he kept up his search for anything suspicious. Ron noticed that there were a few rock piles near the edge of the forest,. He examined each one closely. The first two didn't show anything out of the ordinary. He was about to move his eyes toward a third pile when he noticed something move in the second.

"There!" he shouted, pointing.

Harry glanced right and saw where Ron was pointing to. He moved toward the rocks but it was too late. A wave of blue light shot out from the rocks and towards the hill. Harry cried out, but he could only watch as Terry's Reductor curse struck the hill, with Ron still on top of it.

Ron felt the ground beneath him begin to rumble. Thankfully, Terry's curse was not as strong as Harry's, otherwise he would have been in a pile of rubble by now. Leaving the flag, he jumped from atop the hill, just as it imploded. Dirt and grass were sprayed in all directions as Ron flew through the air. Before he could come crashing down, he used his wand to cast the Cushioning Charm, allowing him to land harmlessly on the ground. He lay there, covered in dirt and grass from what was left of the hill. Harry reached him and helped him up.

"Sorry Ron, I couldn't stop it."

"It's alright Harry," he said, wiping some of the dirt off his clothes. "Where is he?"

"Terry? He ran into the forest," Harry told him. "Did you want me to get the flag for you?"

Ron sighed in frustration. "No I'll do it." He looked at the huge mess of grass, dirt, and dust that he had almost been buried under. He shrugged. "_Accio Flag_."

Harry was surprised to see the flag come shooting out from a pile of dirt and right to him. He plucked it out of the air. "Guess Terry must have disabled the defenses when-," he stopped himself short. "Well you know."

Ron nodded, a fierce look in his eye. "I know. Let's get him."

They tore off into the forest, maneuvering past dozens of broken tree limbs and large rocks in the process. Harry and Ron were nearing the lake when they saw a doorway to another part of the maze appear before them. They hadn't noticed it when they had come this way before. They hesitated for a moment but then they heard the distinct sounds of splashing water.

"He's at the lake," said Ron.

They left the doorway and headed towards the lake. By the time they got there, Terry was a third of the way across. He had taken their boat across the lake.

Ron began firing jinxes at Terry and the boat, but to no avail.

"I hope it sinks," Ron called in anger. He groaned. "How are we supposed to get across?"

Harry smiled at him.

"Don't say it Harry."

Harry grinned, "I'm not saying anything."

They were riding on the back of the Kelpie, nearing the other side of the lake before Harry spoke again. "Hey Ron, what do you think of the maze now?"

"Shut up Harry," Ron said as he held onto Harry's waist.

When they had reached the shore, Harry and Ron stayed on the Kelpie. They began riding their way through the maze on its back, with Harry using the bridle's reins to steer through the twists and turns.

They quickly found themselves at an obstacle. It was one they had made themselves. Harry and Ron stared up at the wall of stone debris that meant they were just outside the Niffler pit.

They both nodded to each other. Harry backed them up a bit before he and Ron aimed their wands at the wall.

"_Expulso_!"

The combined power of their spells created a tremendous explosion. The wall of debris was blasted apart, along with the two supporting walls that had been holding everything up.

Terry had been knocked off his feet during the explosion. He gulped as he stood up and examined the wreckage before him. All of a sudden, Harry and Ron came galloping forward. They were riding on the back of a rather large horse, which for some reason had water constantly dripping from its body.

Ron stared at the field. "No Nifflers? "Guess Terry doesn't have any jewelry on him," he said. Ron dismounted from the Kelpie. Right away, a few Nifflers began to appear from out of their holes. However, none of them came within twenty feet of them.

"I'm starting to like this horse," he said with a smile. Harry shook his head in laughter. Ron took off his watch and gave it to him. "Hold this for me, Harry." Harry pocketed the watch. Ron reached up and handed something else to him.

"And this as well," he told him.

Harry reached down, taking the flag from Ron's grasp. He nodded as he furled it up and put it away. Harry stared across the field toward Terry, who was gazing at him on horseback and scratching his head.

He smirked, "I take it you got this."

Ron winked, "You go on ahead."

Harry left then. Terry watched as he and the horse dashed across the field. He could do nothing to stop them. Soon enough, they reached the other side of the field, and disappeared into the maze.

Terry stared straight ahead. "Nice horse."

"It's actually a Kelpie," said Ron.

Terry raised his eyebrows, "Really?" He looked thoughtful, "That makes sense."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Enough small talk." He took a deep breath. "You ready?"

"Are you?"

Terry put up his shield to block the stunning spell Ron had sent at him. It's power surprised him. He moved left and sent a stunning spell of his own.

Ron parried it away with a flick of his wand. "_Stupefy_!" he called again.

Terry lunged aside to avoid his spell. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" he cried. Once again, his spell was blocked away easily. Ron began to bare down on him so he decided to change tactics. He let Ron come a bit closer before he shouted, "_Incendio_!"

Flames erupted in Ron's path and Terry took advantage by sprinting off to the side.

"_Aguamenti_!" Ron yelled as he doused the flames. He looked around for Terry. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of scarlet. He dropped to the ground.

Terry's disarming charm missed him by inches. From the ground, Ron sent an Impediment jinx in Terry's direction. Terry was knocked backward several yards. He quickly crawled behind a boulder.

Ron got up and crept towards it. As soon as he got close, Terry came out from behind it.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!"

Ron's shield shattered. Before he could defend himself once more, Terry cried, "_Incarcerous_!"

Ropes sprang from Terry's wand and wrapped themselves around Ron. He fell to the ground. Terry sprang forward. Before he could get near enough to stun him, Ron whispered, "_Accio_."

Terry was forced to duck as the boulder he had been hiding behind came flying at him. It stopped and landed in front of Ron, blocking him from view.

Terry pointed his wand at it. "_Evanesco_!"

The boulder vanished. Ron was standing before him, his ropes cut free.

"_Stupefy_!" he yelled.

Terry was thrown backward. He hit the ground with a soft thud and lay there, unconscious.

* * *

Seamus whispered, "_Homenum Revelio_." He looked at Neville and Ernie, holding up two fingers.

They were huddled together, on the outer perimetre of the flags defenses. It sat planted at the very top of a hill, just like their own flag, except there were mounds of dirt around the bottom, surrounding it on all sides.

"What's the plan on getting past them?" asked Ernie.

"Easy, two of us will need to occupy the other two, leaving one person free to go in and get the flag," said Seamus. He turned to Neville. "Do ya think Susan and Anthony are the ones left in there?"

Neville nodded. "Harry and Ron will have teamed up for certain. And I doubt they would have been the ones to stay behind and defend."

"I agree," said Seamus. He turned his head in surprise as he heard the sound of an explosion in the distance. "That's not good, is it?"

Neville shook his head. "Nope, we have to get that flag now. On my go, we each send blasting curses at their shields, alright?" They both nodded.

Soon, the air was filled with the cries of, "_Confringo_!"

The curses connected with the massive shield, and seemed to do some major damage, but somehow, it remained intact.

"Hit 'em again," said Seamus. They did, and this time the shield came crashing down.

All three of them charged, each with his own individual shield up. They were soon buffeting with spells, curses, and jinxes from both sides. Susan and Anthony's attacks appeared to be trying to draw them together. Neville quickly realised this and directed Seamus toward the right, while he went left. Ernie ran straight up the middle, his path unimpeded as the attacks seemed to stop.

As soon as he reached the hill, he realised why. Once his foot touched the hill, the ground beneath him caved in.

Susan smiled as the pitfall she'd set up had done the trick. She didn't have time to celebrate this small victory though as Seamus and her were engaged in a duel. Red lights flew in all directions as they each kept trying to stun the other. Seamus' last spell had come so close to hitting her she had felt it go right over her head. Susan had needed to dive behind a mount of dirt to protect herself from further assault. Seamus took advantage and started climbing the hill.

"Oh, no you don't. _Impedimenta_!" she shouted.

Seamus was knocked backwards and began rolling down the hill. Luckily, he came to a stop when his body collided with one of the dirt mounds. He rubbed his head and crawled behind it to regain his composure.

Susan waited behind a mound of her own for him to reappear. "Hey Seamus, you alright?" she called.

"I'll be fine love, don't you worry."

Susan smiled. "Even if you get the flag, Seamus, there's no way you'll be able to make it back before Harry and Ron."

"So, I can still try, can't I?"

Susan chuckled. She was about to say something else when she spotted someone running up the hill. It was Neville. Susan looked left and saw Anthony lying on the ground. He'd been stunned. She groaned, knowing she couldn't reach him without exposing herself. She decided to risk it anyway.

Susan popped out from her hiding place and ran toward Anthony. She avoided Seamus' first Body-Bind curse and her shield took out his second. Susan was almost there when a Tripping Jinx caught her around the ankles. She fell face first into the ground and her wand flew out of her hand. Susan rolled over and groaned in pain. She rubbed her face and looked up.

Ernie stared down at her. Apparently, he must have got himself out of her pitfall. He helped her to her feet before he tied her up. Ernie turned to Seamus. "Got her," he said.

Seamus nodded, "Good. Now we wait, and hope Terry was able to do his job."

Neville came down the hill and joined them, flag in hand. Seamus stared at him. His robes were burnt in several places and smoke was still coming off him. "What happened to you?"

Neville winced, "Don't ask."

"Hey guys, something's coming."

Neville and Seamus stared at Ernie before turning to where he was pointing. A large creature was coming down the pathway from within the maze.

Ernie tilted his head. "It looks like a horse," he speculated.

"Well, its coming right at us," said Seamus. He pointed his wand at the horse. "_Impedimenta_!" His spell had no effect. The horse didn't even slow down.

"Lets all try this time," said Neville.

"_Impedimenta_!"

Again, the horse kept coming.

"Dang, it must be impervious to spells."

Ernie groaned. "What do we do?"

"Don't know," Seamus told him. "Wait, it looks like its slowing down."

They watched as the horse slowly came to a stop near the bottom of the hill. It stared up at them. They all stood there waiting in anticipation, even Susan.

Finally, the horse turned, and trotted back into the maze.

Ernie sighed. "Well, that was weird."

Before he could say anything else, he was tackled to the ground. He and Anthony were halfway down the hill before anybody realised that Anthony was no longer unconscious.

Seamus grabbed Susan before she could make a move to follow them. He looked at Neville, "I thought he was stunned?"

"He was," said Neville. "Shields up."

Seamus nodded as he gripped Susan tightly to him. He knew whoever had woken up Anthony must be nearby. He also had a feeling he knew who it was. He and Neville stood back to back, each with his shield up. They could hear Ernie engaged in a duel with Anthony at the bottom of the hill, but otherwise they didn't pay them any attention.

"Show yourself Harry," said Seamus. He didn't. They kept looking around for any sign of him, but none came. Not until Seamus saw something flicker in the air right in front of him.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Impedimenta_!"

Seamus' spell missed, Harry's didn't. His spell separated all three of them. Neville was thrown to the side and Seamus and Susan were knocked to the ground.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Seamus became rigid. Harry disillusioned himself then. "Here, Susan!" She ran to him and he cut her ropes. He then summoned Seamus' wand and gave it to her. "Anthony's using your wand. Help him, will you?"

"Gladly."

Susan left to go help Anthony. Neville had just stood up. Harry faced him, "Hey Neville."

"Harry," he said casually.

"I'm guessing you have the flag."

"What flag?"

Harry smiled, "Guess I'll just have to take it from you then."

"You can try."

Red lights flew through the air as they each tried to stun the other. Neville knew that eventually Harry would get the better of him. That's when he pulled out a second wand.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Is that Anthony's?" he asked.

"Yes."

Harry smiled. Then he too pulled out a second wand.

"_Stupefy_!"

Their four identical spells connected and they were both thrown backward. Harry was first to recover. He slowly got up and surveyed the damage. The hill had been torn apart. Large chunks of it were missing. Poor Seamus had been unable to move away so he had bits of dirt and grass all over him.

Harry got up and started forward. He moved past an unmoving Seamus. If he'd been able to move his face, Harry thought he would've been glaring at him.

He used his second wand to shield himself while his own remained ready to attack if need be. He soon found Neville, lying still on the ground. Harry saw his hand twitch.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Both of Neville's wands flew from his hands.

Harry smiled down at him. Neville matched his smile. "That was fun."

Harry chuckled, "I still need the flag, Neville."

"I know," said Neville. He pulled out the flag. "Can I ask you a question first?"

Harry grinned, "Yes, what you saw was a Kelpie."

"Really? I thought it was a horse."

"Nope. It's a Kelpie, and a long story."

"I'll have to hear it later." Neville shook himself. "I actually wanted to ask you something else." He pointed at the wand in Harry's left hand. "Who's wand is that?"

Harry had a gleeful look in his eye. "Draco's."

A minute later, Ron came running forward, ready for battle. He stopped short when he noticed the two flags planted atop the hill.

His team had won.

Harry and Neville were helping Seamus down the hill. Once they were on level ground, the maze began to disappear. Ron walked over to them.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Harry and Ron appeared suddenly out of thin air. They gingerly made their way into the Burrow. It was late at night, and to Ron's dismay, much too late for supper. As soon as they stepped inside, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were there to greet them.

"Oh my, you two look terrible."

"Rough day," said Harry. Ginny helped him into a seat at the table.

"And it's only the first," Ron groaned as he plopped down in his chair.

"You boys must be tired after working so hard. Are you still hungry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Starving," said Ron. Is there any food left?"

"Of course dear," she chided him. "I'll get you both a plate." Ron was so tired he could only smile softly at her in thanks.

His smile grew wider as his Mum placed a plate of food in front of him and Harry. It was one of his favourites, roast pork. "Thanks Mum. This looks great."

"Don't thank me, Ginny's the one who cooked," she said happily.

Harry glanced sideways at Ginny, "You cooked?"

She nodded, a broad grin on her face. "Yup, though Mum did help a little."

"That's great," he said, returning her grin. Harry picked up his fork and took a bite. "Mmm, it's delicious."

"I'll say," added Ron in between bites.

"Thank you," said Ginny. She smiled as Harry kept complimenting her on her cooking prowess. It gave her a good feeling to know that Harry appreciated her efforts. After he had finished, he thanked her once again.

Ginny kissed him. "It was my pleasure, Harry," she said.

Mrs. Weasley took his plate for him. When she sat back down, she asked, "So, how was your first day of training?"

Harry grinned, as did Ron. "Well, it wasn't boring, that's for sure."

They quickly recanted the story of their first day in training. They told them about who, had joined the program, besides Neville of course, as well as their new instructors, the grueling exercises, and the elaborate mazes.

"All this on your first day?" asked Mrs. Weasley in surprise.

"Yup," said Ron. "And over the next month, we'll have special classes to get ourselves caught up on certain subjects we're behind on."

"Special classes?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, because once other schools let out, we might have more recruits coming in," Harry answered.

"I hope not. I like it better with just the eight of us. It feels like we're back in the D.A," Ron stated.

"True, but I'd much rather have all the help we can get," said Harry.

Ron agreed with him there. "Good point," he said, before yawning. He was having trouble just keeping his eyes open.

"Bed," his Mum said simply. "You too Harry. You boys need your rest."

Harry nodded, "Okay Mrs. Weasley, I'll be up in a bit."

"Good," she told him, before ushering Ron slowly out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

Harry smiled at Ginny. "Thanks for staying up so late, and for cooking. It was really good."

"I'm glad," she said.

"I wish you could've been there with us today," Harry told her.

Ginny grinned, "Me too. It sounds like you and the D.A. had an interesting time."

"We did," he said with a chuckle. "So how was your day?"

"I'll tell you some other time," said Ginny. She stood up, "Right now, you really should get some sleep."

Harry smirked. He allowed Ginny to pull him to his feet before she tugged him toward the stairs. They climbed to the first floor landing. When Ginny began to go to the second floor Harry stopped her for a quick kiss.

Ginny giggled at him before pushing him away. "C'mon Harry, you have to go to bed."

Harry smiled mischievously, "But yours is closer."

Ginny covered her mouth to stop from laughing. "Good night Harry."

Harry grinned. "Night Ginny, I love you."

"I love you too." Ginny watched him ascend the stairs in amusement, before going to bed herself. As she lay in bed, Ginny couldn't stop thinking about Harry's statement. She smiled at the possibility that next time, maybe he wouldn't be joking.

* * *

It was late morning, and Ginny was already dressed. She was used to the routine. Over the past week, she had been getting up earlier than this to see Harry off. That had been their only time together, besides when he came home, exhausted from the day's training. However, today things would be different. Ginny checked herself in the mirror. 'Perfect,' she thought. Then she strode from her room. She went up the staircase, heading toward Harry's room with a wide grin on her face.

Ginny enjoyed the fact that Harry had his own room. He had moved out of Ron's room in the attic and was staying in George's room now. George had moved back into the flat above the joke shop only a few days ago. He said it was time.

Ginny kept grinning as she remembered what day it was. It was the last day of May, and Sunday, which meant that Harry had his first day off since he'd started his job as an Auror Trainee. However, this wasn't just any other Sunday.

Ginny reached the bedroom door and knocked softly. She received no answer. She silently creaked it open and stared inside. Harry was pleasantly sleeping in his bed. Ginny smiled. _He looked so cute_.

She tiptoed over to the bed and sat down. "I know you're awake."

"No you don't."

Ginny giggled, "Why's that?"

"Well, for all I know, I could be dreaming," said Harry.

"Oh really?"

"Yup, this is how most of them start."

Ginny smirked. She kissed him. "See Harry, I'm real."

A smile crept onto Harry's face. He opened his eyes and took her in. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"What's the occasion?"

Ginny swatted his covers.

He pretended to wince. "I was kidding." Ginny squealed in delight as Harry grabbed her and rolled her over to lie next to him. He caressed her face, his hand running through her hair as he did so.

"I love you, Ginny. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary, Harry," Ginny said happily. "I can't believe it's been a year since we've been together."

"And kissed for the first time," said Harry. "Speaking of which. . ." He kissed her again.

They began to engage in a pretty serious snogging session. After a while, Ginny was finally able to pull away from him. He pouted, a deep frown on his face.

"Sorry Harry. But you still have to get dressed."

"No I don't," he said in retort.

Ginny sniggered, "Unless you plan on spending the whole day in your pyjamas, I suggest you get dressed."

"I am dressed." Harry pulled down the covers to reveal that he was in fact already dressed. He was wearing a nice, green collared shirt, with black slacks.

Ginny laughed. "Oh Harry, you're wearing the shirt I picked out for you."

"Yup. So now we can snog some more," he said, hopefulness in his voice.

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle, "Why not."

It was some time later when the two of them came bounding down the stairs, grinning and laughing like the teenagers they were.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled at them. "Good morning you two."

"Good morning," they replied.

Mr. Weasley put down his copy of the Sunday Prophet. "I'm surprised to see you up so soon Harry. Molly tells me you and Ron were out on your feet when you got home last night."

Molly nodded. "I would've thought you'd still be asleep."

"I'll be alright," Harry told them.

"Just make sure you don't overdo it," Mr. Weasley advised.

"I won't."

"What are your plans for the day?" Mrs. Weasley asked them. "Are you staying for breakfast?"

"Sorry Mum. We're heading to Andromeda's to spend the day with Teddy. Then later on, Harry and I will be going out. He's taking me on a proper 'Muggle' date."

Mr. Weasley beamed at him. "He is?" Harry nodded.

"What do Muggles do on a date?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry smiled. He went on to explain the concept of films to Ginny and her parents.

"That's amazing," said Mr. Weasley. "And you're saying Muggles do this all the time?"

"Yes."

"Fascinating."

Harry grinned. "If you want, we can go some time, Mr. Weasley. Hermione says she wants to take Ron at some point as well."

"That sounds wonderful Harry," said Mr. Weasley, not even trying to hide his enthusiasm. "I would love to go see one of these films at, what are they called again?"

"Cinemas," said Harry. "Just tell me when you want to go." He turned to Ginny. "That reminds me, we should be going."

Ginny hugged her mother and father good bye. "Bye Dad, bye Mum, love you. We'll probably be home a bit late."

"How late?" her mother asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. But Harry has to work tomorrow so. . ." They turned to him.

"We should be home by ten at the latest," Harry advised them.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "That sounds fine. You kids have a good time." Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek before he and Ginny made their way to the Floo. They had made it to the parlor when Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Harry."

Harry stopped and turned around. "Yes Mr. Weasley."

Arthur smiled, "Molly and I will be dining out this evening as well." He glanced into the kitchen before turning back to him. "I just wanted to let you two know that we will probably be out past eleven."

Harry stared at him in surprise. Ginny grabbed his hand. "Thanks for letting us know Dad. We'll be sure to watch the house while you're gone."

Arthur grinned at them. "Thank you Ginny. I hope you enjoy the film."

"We will," she called. They quickly stepped into the fireplace, before vanishing in a swirl of green flames.

* * *

Ginny knocked at the door.

"Harry? I haven't heard you two in a while, is everything alright in there?"

She received no answer. Ginny opened the door to Andromeda's bedroom and glanced around. Immediately, she cupped her hands to her face. She spied the two boys sitting in the rocking chair in the corner. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

Harry was lying back in the chair, completely knocked out, with Teddy fast asleep on his shoulder. She smiled as she realised Teddy's hair had turned jet black to match Harry's. Ginny quietly closed the door and went back downstairs. She took a seat next to Andromeda.

"How are they doing?" she asked.

Ginny chuckled, "I found them both fast asleep in the rocking chair."

Andromeda smiled, "Really?"

"Yup. They looked so cute."

"I can imagine," said Andromeda. She looked at the time. "What time did you have to leave?"

"Not for another hour," Ginny responded.

"We'll just let them sleep until then," Andromeda told her.

"Okay. It'll be good for Harry to get some rest anyway. He's been working so hard."

Andromeda nodded. "Dora always said the first week of training was the hardest," she revealed. "It takes some getting used to, but afterward things will get better."

"That's good. Harry always comes home so tired, as does Ron. But they seem to enjoy it, and they really like their training instructor," said Ginny.

"Who's their instructor?"

"Someone named Jack McKinnon. Have you ever heard of him?" she asked.

Andromeda's eyes flashed. "Did you say McKinnon?"

"Yes. I think Harry said he used to work for the Order."

Andromeda hesitated before she answered her. "He did, a long time ago. He and his sister Marlene were in the Order together, before she died."

Ginny gasped, "What happened?"

"Death Eaters," Andromeda said simply. "They got their whole family."

"Oh my, that's horrible."

Andromeda nodded in agreement. "After that, Jack disappeared. He took his wife and got out, thankfully, unlike so many others," she said sadly. Andromeda stared at Ginny and shook herself. "Look at me, bringing up old memories. I'm sorry Ginny, I must not be very good company."

"What are you saying, you're fine. Besides, I like hearing your stories about the past, they're really interesting. My parents never talk about that kind of stuff," said Ginny.

"I'm sure they have their reasons," Andromeda told her.

"I suppose."

"Still, why don't we talk about something else?"

"Like what?" asked Ginny.

"Well, how're things going with you and Harry?"

Ginny smiled, she found it very easy to talk with Andromeda. She was one of the few women she could seek advice from who wasn't her Mum, or with one of her brothers. Talking to her felt more like talking with a close friend, than an adult. Ginny had really enjoyed their talks over the past few weeks. They reminded her of Tonks, and how easy it had been to talk with her.

"Better than ever," Ginny replied. "I can't believe how happy he makes me. I didn't know it was possible to be this happy."

Andromeda grinned, "Sounds like things are going pretty well then."

"They are."

"Is there a 'but' in there somewhere?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure about that?" Andromeda asked knowingly.

Ginny blushed. She paused a moment before saying, "Well, there is one thing."

"What is it?"

Ginny took a deep breath, "How do I know if I'm ready?"

Andromeda raised her eyebrows. "Ready?"

"Yes ready, for-, you know," Ginny stated nervously.

"It's alright Ginny, just say it."

Ginny cleared her throat. "Sex," she said, a bit more loudly than she had expected.

"Oh," said Andromeda. She had definitely not expected to have to answer this question.

Ginny noticed her hesitation. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she said quickly.

"No, it's okay Ginny. It's good you're seeking advice," said Andromeda. "Um, well, do _you_ think you're ready?"

"I'm not sure, that's why I'm asking you."

Andromeda sighed, "If you are asking me then it means you are probably not ready. Harry hasn't said anything to pressure you about having sex, has he?"

Ginny gasped. "No, Harry hasn't done anything like that, I-, I was just curious is all," she explained.

"I understand Ginny," said Andromeda. "If I may ask, how far have you gone?"

"Actually, we've never really done anything but kiss. Though, Harry has brushed up against me a few times," Ginny told her.

"I see," said Andromeda. "If you ask me Ginny, I would say you two are still not ready."

"But how will I know when I am ready?"

"You'll know," Andromeda said simply.

Ginny groaned. "I've heard that before, I still don't know what it means."

Andromeda smiled at her. "It just means that there will come a time when the opportunity presents itself to you both, and you won't even have to think about it. In the moment, it will feel right, and somehow you'll just, know."

Ginny scratched her head as she thought over Andromeda's words of wisdom. "I guess that makes sense. Was it like that for you?"

"Not the first time," Andromeda explained. "No, I didn't have that happen until I was with Ted. I had been in love with him for a long time. I was a bit older than you of course," she said. "My mother hated me for being in love with a Muggle. After she'd disowned me, my sisters wouldn't even talk to me, but I didn't care. I just knew that I was in love with Ted, and that I was ready to give myself to him."

"That's beautiful," said Ginny. "I really hope my first time with Harry is like that. I want more than anything for him to be my first, and hopefully my last. I just love him so much."

Andromeda smiled again, "Love is a great thing. Your first time should always be with someone you love. I've seen you and Harry together. I can honestly tell you that I've never seen two people your age who were more in love."

"Really?"

Andromeda chuckled, "Of course. Normally, I would just tell you to wait, and we wouldn't even be having this conversation. But you're a different case. You're still quite young, but somehow, you've found the person you want to be with."

"I see," said Ginny, looking thoughtful. "Thank you for talking with me Andromeda, you've helped a lot. I don't really have anyone to talk to about this stuff."

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad I could help in any way," said Andromeda.

Ginny smiled. She absentmindedly glanced at the clock. "Oh my, it's almost time for us to go."

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked out of the cinema with large smiles on their faces. They had just seen 'Godzilla,' the choice Harry thought would excite Ginny the most. It had definitely been the right choice. Harry had spent almost as much time watching the film as he did watching Ginny and her reactions. It had been a very enjoyable experience to see Ginny watch in amazement as a massive lizard wreaked havoc across the giant screen.

"Did you like it?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, I loved it. It was amazing," Ginny said brightly. "Thank you so much Harry for bringing me."

"You're welcome, Ginny."

They began to walk down the street, holding hands.

"Are you cold," Harry asked.

"No, I'm alright," said Ginny. She chuckled as Harry took off his jacket and cast a warming charm upon it. "I said I was fine," she told him as he put it around her shoulders.

Harry smiled, "I know."

Ginny grinned at him, "Thanks."

"No problem."

They continued down the street until they came to a secluded area. Once there, Harry took Ginny into his arms and turned on the spot.

They reappeared outside the Burrow. With everyone else out, Harry knew Ron would be visiting Hermione. He checked the time. "We have an hour and a half all to ourselves." A grin appeared on his face, "What did you wanna do?"

"Well, we could go inside," Ginny suggested.

Harry sniggered, "I meant after that of course."

"I'm sure we'll think of something," she said. Her eyes flashed. "Race you upstairs."

Before Harry could blink, she had torn off in the direction of the house.

"Cheater," he called. He ran after her. Once she had gone inside, he saw her dash up the stairway to her room. Harry climbed the stairs until he stood just outside the doorway. He looked into Ginny's room but she was nowhere to be found.

Harry stepped into the room. "Ginny? Where argghhh!"

She came out from behind the door and tackled him from behind. They ended up on the bed, both of them laughing.

Harry sat pinned beneath her, "Ahah, there you are."

"Yup. What happened, I thought with your training that you'd have seen that coming," she asked, a smug grin on her face.

Harry grinned as well, "What makes you think I didn't?" He then brought himself up to her lips. Ginny succumbed to the power of his kiss and allowed him to roll her over. He stared down at her, his intense green eyes sending shivers through her body. She closed her own eyes as he began to kiss his way down her neck.

"Harry," Ginny moaned.

Suddenly, her hands were gripped around Harry's bum. She didn't know what made her do it. Her only thought was that it was something she had been wanting to do for a while. Harry immediately tensed when he felt her hands on his bare skin. He leaned back in surprise and stared at her.

Ginny tried to look innocent, "What?"

"Uh, Ginny, did you just pinch my bum?" he asked.

She gave him a coy playful look, "Maybe. Why, you didn't like it?"

Harry blushed. It had been different, but he wouldn't have said he didn't like it. "No it's just that, it caught me by surprise is all."

Ginny smirked, "I see." She returned her hands, this time squeezing instead of pinching. Harry's breath hitched. He stopped to look at her again. She gave him the same innocent look. Harry eyed her before he continued in his actions. He sucked at her neck before going down to her navel. Ginny's shirt had ridden up a bit to reveal it. Harry kissed her there, causing Ginny to elicit yet another moan of pleasure.

"Hold on Harry," said Ginny.

She sat up a little more on the bed and took off her jumper, taking her shirt along with it. Now, only her bra was left. Their eyes met, they had been here before, but had never gone any further. Ginny watched him. He was staring at her chest, a large grin on his face. Ginny couldn't help but smile, 'He was a boy after all,' she thought. Finally, she came to a decision.

"Harry."

Harry shook himself. He brought his gaze up a bit, "I was staring again wasn't I. I'm sorry Ginny, you just look so beautiful."

Ginny chuckled, "It's alright." She paused to take a deep breath. "Um, Harry."

"Yes."

Ginny looked right into those brilliant emerald eyes and said, "I want you to touch me, Harry. Here," she indicated to him where she wanted to be touched.

Harry didn't say anything. He studied her, concentrating on her deep gaze for a few moments before he spoke. "You're positive?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes."

Harry let out a breath. He felt like a swarm of butterflies were in his stomach. They had never gone this far before. He knew she was taking a big step, trusting him like this. But apparently, she wanted this, she had just told him so. Harry stared at her one last time, before taking her hand.

Ginny smiled when he took her hand. Harry was letting her dictate the pace. She couldn't believe how patient he was being with her. She inched closer to him. Slowly, she brought his hand to her breast. His hand caressed her with the softest of touches. At that first touch, Ginny felt goose bumps all over her skin. Harry then gently cupped her breast, before he gave it a squeeze.

He heard a sharp intake of breath come from Ginny. She didn't move away. Harry kissed her and squeezed again, pinching her hard nipple between his fingers. This resulted in Ginny giving him a soft whimper of pleasure. The sound made his insides burn with passion. Their tongues danced with increased intensity as he brought his hand up to play with her other breast.

While Harry's hands ran over her, Ginny grabbed his shirt and tugged it over him. His scar was immediately evident, but so were his abs. He had been developing more over the summer and things had only got more noticeable once he'd joined the Aurors. Harry grinned at her as she admired his chest.

He stopped his actions momentarily to allow his shirt to be pulled over his head. After it had been thrown across the room, Ginny pinned him beneath her. Harry groaned aloud as she attacked his chest with her mouth. It felt absolutely amazing to feel her lips against his bare skin.

He wrapped his hands around her, his fingers accidentally moving under the clasp of her bra. Ginny grinned as she felt his fingers move away. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you just try something, Harry?"

"Uh, no, of course not," Harry stammered.

Ginny chuckled. "You're so cute Harry." She kissed him before reaching back, unclasping her bra. "All you had to do was ask."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he asked in surprise. He received his answer as Ginny took the straps off her shoulders, revealing her breasts.

Harry's eyes were wide as saucers. "Oh my, you look. . . Wow."

Ginny giggled, "You don't have to drool Harry, they're just breasts."

Harry closed his mouth. "Sorry, it's just that I've dreamt about this moment for a long time."

Ginny stared into his eyes. "You-, you've dreamed about this?"

Harry's cheeks turned red, "Um, yeah actually."

Ginny beamed at him. "So what were we doing in this dream of yours?"

Harry smiled, "Well. . ."

She squealed in delight as Harry's hands were on her again. Ginny couldn't believe how good it felt to have Harry attack her body in this way. The slightest touch to her hard nipples sent shivers all the way down her to her toes. She couldn't believe how sensitive they were.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from outside.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

Ginny sat up. "Don't know."

Harry listened for a moment, but didn't hear anything. "It was probably nothing."

Ginny smirked, "Is that wishful thinking."

"Perhaps," he said with a smile. Harry softly pushed her back down onto the bed, causing her to laugh. "You know, it could've just been the chickens."

Ginny nodded, amused. "You're probably right," she said before they began to kiss again.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared just outside the Burrow. They'd just had a wonderful evening out and were happy to be home. Molly opened the door and had just stepped inside before her husband stopped her for a quick kiss.

She swatted his hands away, "Arthur please, what if the children see?"

He smiled at her, "Molly, the children are asleep."

Molly returned his smile, "Still," she said. Molly walked through the empty parlor until she had reached the staircase. "Arthur, I'm feeling quite tired. I'm heading up," she told him.

"Alright Molly, I'll be up in a minute."

She nodded, ascending the stairs. When she reached the landing, she noticed a jacket on the floor. It was Harry's. She picked it up and stared at it. She glanced sideways, toward Ginny's room. Molly heard voices coming from behind the door.

Molly frowned. She knocked on the door. The voices stopped. "Ginny, open the door, please."

The door opened right away.

"Hey Mum," said Ron. "What's up?"

"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley. "Hello Ron." She looked inside. Harry and Ginny were staring at her from the bed.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "How was your night?"

She smiled at him. "It was very nice Harry, thank you for asking." She returned his jacket and bid them good night. She continued up the stairs, chuckling to herself.

Once Ron had gone up to the attic, Harry turned back to Ginny. "Guess it's time for me to go to sleep," he said.

"Guess so," said Ginny. "I'll just see you all in the morning then."

"Okay. I love you," Harry told her. He kissed her good night, but then jumped back in surprise. "Did you pinch my bum again?"

* * *

It was a few weeks later, near the end of June. Ron and Harry disapparated to the Ministry by themselves. Mr. Weasley had gone ahead to St. Mungo's this morning, something to do with a case of defective invisibility cloaks. Apparently, after people had worn them for a while, they were unable to take them off.

Harry and Ron flashed their Auror badges to Eric, the guard at the Security Desk. That, along with their Auror robes, allowed them to pass without needing to show their wands. Afterward, the two of them made their way through the Atrium and towards the lifts.

"So, you think these new recruits will be good?" asked Ron.

"Who knows," said Harry. "They must be if they were the only ones to qualify for the program."

Today was the day they would be meeting their new recruits. There had only been two applicants to qualify, one boy, and one girl each. Other than that, they hadn't heard anything else about them.

Harry and Ron stopped by the new Fountain of Magical Brethren. It had only been put up a couple of weeks before. This new fountain held the same statues as the previous one, except each creature, the centaur, goblin, elf, witch, and wizard, were all standing in a circle, their heads bowed to each other in respect. All proceeds from the fountain were still going to help out St. Mungo's. Harry dropped in his usual galleon, Ron his customary sickle.

"Good morning Harry, Ron," said Kingsley, coming over to them. He also dropped in a galleon.

"Good day Minister," they both said in greeting. "How are you today?"

"Very well, thank you. I was actually hoping to catch the both of you on your way in. I need to ask you two a favour."

"Of course," said Harry. "What can we do for you, Minister?" he asked curiously.

"Is it about the new recruits?" Ron guessed.

Kingsley nodded, "Yes, as you both know the new recruits will be here today. One of them will be arriving here shortly and I wanted you to show her around a bit. Maybe help her with getting acclimated into the group."

"Absolutely Minister, we'd be happy to," said Harry.

"I knew you would be," Kingsley said with a smile.

"Is there anything that we should know about her?" Ron asked,

Kingsley looked thoughtful. "All I know is that she lives here in Britain, but she just graduated from Beauxbatons at the top of her class." He gestured behind them. "I see she's just arrived. I'll be back in a moment to introduce you."

Harry and Ron met eyes. "You don't think?"

"Nah, it couldn't be," said Ron.

They turned just in time to see a familiar face as she wrapped her arms around them both.

"Hello boys," said Layla.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What!"

Harry winced. He'd jumped a bit when Ginny had shouted, almost hitting his head on the bricks of Mr. Weasley's office fireplace. "Um, yeah, that was my reaction too."

"I can't believe it," Ginny groaned.

"Can't believe what?" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley ask.

Once she had finally calmed down, Ginny reluctantly told her Mum that Layla was one of the new Auror recruits, and that Harry and Ron would be bringing her to the Burrow after work. When her Mum had left the room, the first thing Ginny said was, "Don't trust her Harry."

"Obviously."

She sighed. "Anyways, Mum says thanks for letting her know, and that she'll hold off on dinner so we can all eat together."

"That should be fun," Harry said sarcastically. He sighed as well, "Why did Layla have to become an Auror? Didn't Charlie say that they need more dragon tamers at the reserve? Maybe you could send him a letter?" he asked hopefully.

Ginny laughed. "I don't think Layla would go for that Harry."

"We could ask," he told her. Ginny giggled, causing Harry to smile. He heard Ron come into the office. "I'm sorry Ginny, I have to go."

"I know. Say hi to Ron for me will you?"

Harry nodded. "I will. I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Harry," she said. "Have a good day."

Harry smirked, "I'll try." He ended the call and stood up.

"You talk to Ginny?" Ron asked needlessly.

"Yeah."

"What'd she say?"

Harry grinned, "To say hello to you, that your Mum will hold dinner for us, and. . . Oh yeah, not to trust Layla," he finished.

Ron grinned as well, "Obviously."

"So where is Layla?" Harry asked.

"The toilet," Ron said simply.

Harry looked at him curiously. "Does she know how to find your Dad's office?"

Ron shrugged. "I'm certain she'll find it."

Harry snorted. "Ron, we're supposed to be showing her around."

"What, I had to take a break from her Harry. You got to," Ron retorted.

"I had a good reason. C'mon Ron, she's your cousin," Harry pointed out.

"So, that doesn't mean I like her. She's mean, Harry," said Ron. "I know you and Ginny told me about her but it's weird. I never knew she was this bossy."

Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Really, you're just noticing this now. You'd know if you and your brothers had ever spent time with her when you were kids," he revealed. "You always left Ginny alone with her."

"Really, I can't imagine why," Ron quipped. "Still, we're doing Layla a favour showing her around and the whole time she's telling us how her school was better than Hogwarts. How we didn't even graduate and she did. Or-"

"I know, Ron, I know," said Harry. He chuckled, "Can you believe she even tried to tell us where the cafeteria was?"

Ron scoffed, "Please, we found that shortcut on the first day."

They shared a laugh. Harry then got Ron's attention. "Look, she found your Dad's office after all. See, here she comes."

They both watched as Layla approached.

"There you are," said Layla. She glared at Ron, "Hey, where were you. I came out of the loo and I couldn't find you. I had to ask some woman where Uncle Arthur's office was. This place is so big, I've almost lost myself twice in the past five minutes."

"Really," said Ron. "You should probably stick close then. We wouldn't want that to happen."

Layla huffed at him. Harry suppressed a chuckle. He checked his watch and turned to her. "Let's get going. You don't want to be late on your first day."

They walked out of the office and through Auror Headquarters, heading for the training room. As they walked past the rows of cubicles, Layla kept shooting glances at Harry, who was in the middle. Finally, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not dumb you know. I know you don't want me here."

Harry stared at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Please," she said offhandedly. "Honestly, I don't care. I've worked too hard for this and I'm not going to quit just because you can't handle me being here."

"Hey, you're the one who brought this on yourself," Harry spat back.

"I know that," she replied. "But, I admitted my mistake and I was hoping we could move past this."

Harry stopped just as they reached the stairwell. "I want that too," he said. "If we're going to be working together, we should at least be civil to each other."

"I agree," said Layla. She scrutinised him, "Can you do that?"

Harry nodded, "Of course. Can you?"

"I can. How about you, Ron?" she asked.

Ron gaped at her, "Why are you bringing me into this?"

Layla grinned, "Because you do whatever Harry says."

Ron's cheeks flushed. "I do not!" he growled.

"That's not what I heard," she responded.

Ron's ears turned red as his temper began to rise. Before he could come up with a good comeback, Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just say yes, Ron," said Harry.

"But, she's-, ugh." Ron grumbled, "Fine."

Layla smiled. "Thank you." She turned and began descending the stairs.

Ron glowered at her, before mentally slapping himself. "I just proved her point didn't I?"

"A bit, yeah," Harry told him.

"Bollocks."

"Just let it go."

The door to the stairway opened and Seamus walked in. "Hey guys, you excited about meeting the new recruits?" he asked brightly.

Ron scowled. "I'll see you downstairs."

Seamus watched him as he left. Curious, he turned to Harry.

"What's eating him?" asked Seamus.

"Don't ask," said Harry. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to Ron's cousin."

"Cousin?" asked Seamus.

"Yeah, she's one of the new recruits."

Seamus looked at him inquisitively but didn't say anything. He followed Harry and Ron down the stairs until they caught up with Layla at the bottom. They now stood just outside the door to the training room.

Seamus stared at Ron's cousin. "Hello there."

"Oh, hello," said Layla.

"You must be one of the new recruits," he said. "Is Ron really your cousin?"

"Yes, I'm Layla," she told him, "And, who might you be?"

"Name's Seamus," he pronounced, a smile on his face.

Layla grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Seamus."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Alright, you've met. Can we go in now, it's crowded in here." He pushed the door open and Harry followed him into the training room, a smirk on his face.

Seamus raised his eyebrows at them but just shrugged it off. He turned back to Layla. "After you," he said, holding the door open for her.

"Thank you," she said, stepping through. When Layla caught her first glimpse of the massive room, she gasped, "Wow, this place is huge. Is this really where you train?"

"Yup," said Seamus. He turned to Harry and Ron. "I'm actually surprised you two are just getting here. Usually when I arrive you're in here practicing spells or something."

"Oh, that's my fault," said Layla. "Ron and Harry were giving me a tour of the Ministry earlier."

Seamus nodded, "I see."

Layla turned to her cousin. "So," she began, "You practice spells before work."

Ron nodded, "Sometimes. Other times Harry and I will have mock duels, to help us prepare for the real thing."

"Really, do you ever win?"

Ron frowned as Seamus sniggered. "Yes."

Layla stared at him suspiciously, "Alright, I'll take your word for it."

Ron glared at her. "You don't have to take my word for it. How about we duel right now and you can see for yourself?"

Layla considered his offer. "Alright," she said.

Ron gaped. He hadn't expected her to say yes. "Really?"

Layla smirked, "Why not, it should give me a nice warm up before the actual training starts."

Ron smirked too, "That's what you think," he muttered under his breath.

They began to prepare for their duel. Ron was going over his strategy when Susan arrived.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Ron's going to duel his cousin. She's the new recruit," Harry advised her.

"What?" asked Susan. She stared at Layla, who was talking with Seamus. "I didn't know the new recruit was your cousin, Ron."

"Neither did we," said Harry.

"Well, at least now I won't be the only girl in the group. Are you really going to duel?"

"Yup," said Ron, stretching his legs.

"Um, why?"

"Because someone needs to put Layla in her place," he said. "And Harry's too nice to do it himself, so it has to be me."

Harry chuckled, "I told you, I just don't think it would be wise for me to duel one of your family members, even if it is Layla."

"So what's Seamus' part in all of this?" Susan asked.

"He felt bad that Layla was all by herself, so he's helping her get ready," said Harry.

"Yeah, right," said Susan sarcastically, "That's why he's helping her."

Harry stared at her, "What, you think it's something else?" he inquired.

"Yeah, he likes her," she told him.

"You think so?"

"Of course Harry, can't you see it? It's really obvious," Susan said.

"Poor Seamus," said Ron as he finished stretching. "He has no idea what he's walking into."

"Doesn't look like he cares," Harry stated, as Seamus and Layla appeared to laugh at something he said.

"Well, it's time," Ron declared. "Hey Susan, where are you going?" he asked.

She smiled, "Sorry Ron, but I'm rooting for your cousin."

"But you haven't even met her yet!"

Susan grinned as she kept walking towards Layla, not looking back once.

Harry stared at Ron, "Tough blow mate."

Ron sulked, "Can you believe her?"

Harry shook his head. "It's probably a girl thing. Forget about it Ron, you need to focus."

Ron nodded again. He took his place at the far side of the room and waited. It didn't take long before Layla was facing him.

He smirked, "Still time for you to back out."

Layla chuckled, "Now why would I do that?"

Ron shrugged, "Suit yourself." He bowed and Layla did the same.

Almost immediately, Ron was on the defensive. Layla sprang into action and fired a series of spells at him, forcing Ron to block with his shield. He backed away from her to create some distance, before having to dodge right, narrowly avoiding a stunning spell that would have slipped past his shield.

Layla advanced on him, knowing her onslaught was close to breaking him. "_Impedimenta_!" she cried, keeping up her attack. Ron ran straight into her jinx and was thrown backward onto the floor.

"_Fumos_!" he yelled. A cloud of dark smoke appeared around him, blocking him from view.

"_Stupefy_!" shouted Layla, aiming for the spot where Ron had been before he disappeared from view. She waved her wand and the cloud began to disperse. "_Protego_!"

Layla put up her shield just in time, as Ron had just sent his stunning spell shooting towards her. It shattered against it. "_Incarerous_!"

Ron countered with "_Relashio_." His spell repelled her conjured ropes, giving him the chance to try to stun her once more. However, she was too quick for him, easily jumping aside. Layla ended up on the floor but she rolled swiftly to face him. Ron was bearing down on her now. She pointed her wand at him, "_Lumos Maxima_!"

Ron shielded his eyes as a blinding flash of light erupted from Layla's wandtip. The entire room seemed to be filled with the shining bright light. Layla had to block her own eyes as the light was also affecting her. Finally, she spoke the counter spell and the light slowly faded.

Ron noticed the bright light begin to fade before he spotted a jet of red light coming towards him. He dove to the ground. The spell flew just over his head, missing him by inches. Ron stood up, panting for breath.

Layla stared at him, waiting to see if he would put up his shield or attack. He stared right back at her. Then, all of a sudden, he grinned.

"What's so funny?" she called.

That's when Ron thought, "_Levicorpus_."

Layla shrieked as she found herself hanging upside down from her ankle. "Put me down," she hollered.

Ron grinned wider, "Alright, _Liberacorpus_!" he uttered.

Layla tumbled to the ground, landing quite hard. She moaned as she sat up and glared at him. "Ow!"

Ron smirked, "Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

Layla glowered at him. "You'll pay for that." She raised her wand.

"Stop!" called Jack. Ron and Layla turned to him, along with everyone else. "I think that's enough," he said, effectively ending the duel. Many groans could be heard amongst the other trainees. They had all arrived during the duel and were very disappointed that they did not get to see who won.

Ron walked over to his cousin and smiled. "Nice duel, Layla."

Layla narrowed her eyes at him, but then her face softened. "It was wasn't it? Too bad it had to end in a draw."

Ron nodded. "I know, we'll have to do this again sometime," he suggested.

Layla grinned, "You're on."

They shook hands then, before Ron noticed that Jack was walking over to them. He had a broad grin on his face.

"It appears you've been showing your cousin what to expect before she even gets started. A bit unorthodox Ron, but I like the initiative," said Jack.

"Thank you sir," Ron replied. He looked thoughtful, "Wait, you knew she was my cousin?"

"Of course. What kind of instructor would I be if I didn't know something like that?" he asked.

Ron just stared at him. 'A heads up would have been nice,' he thought.

Jack turned to look at the group. "Alright everyone, it seems you've met our newest recruit, Miss Layla Prewett," he said, gesturing to her. Layla smiled at everyone as they stared at her with interest.

Harry smiled too. He was pleasantly surprised that Layla had lasted so long against Ron, let alone forced him into a stalemate.

"Never would have expected Layla to duel Ron to a draw, eh Harry?" asked Neville, who was standing next to him.

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Though, you never really know what to expect with Layla."

They both waited as Jack talked to Layla, in private. After he was done, Jack signaled toward someone else. For a moment, Harry thought that Jack was gesturing at him, but he glanced backwards and realised there was someone standing behind him. This person was almost exactly his height, but with wavy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Harry had never seen him before, which could only mean one thing.

"Now," continued Jack, "I would like to introduce our other new recruit. He's come here all the way from America. Everyone, this is Jake Sorenson."

* * *

Layla joined the other trainees at their customary table in the cafeteria. She immediately sat next to Harry and Ron. They stared at her.

"What are you two staring at?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Ron. "It's just that usually Neville sits there," he added.

"Oh, should I move?" she asked.

Ron met Harry's eyes. "No it's fine, you can sit there," said Ron.

"No, no, if it's his spot, I'll move," said Layla. She got up and moved to the end of the table, next to Anthony and Terry. "May I sit here?" she inquired.

They smiled at her. "Of course," said Terry.

Layla smiled as well. "Thanks, I didn't know if I was taking someone's seat."

Anthony raised his eyebrows. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh, because I just sat in Neville's seat."

Anthony and Terry shared a look. They both started to laugh, causing Harry and Ron to break into laughter as well.

Layla stared at them all, "What's so funny?"

Terry grinned at her, "Layla, we just sit wherever, no one sits in a particular seat."

Anthony chuckled, "Especially Neville."

Layla sighed. She glanced at Harry and Ron. "Ha-ha, very funny," she said, making a face. She plopped down in the seat next to Ron. He grinned at her as he began to eat.

"Is this what you do all day, mess with each other?" she asked as a few more people sat down.

"Pretty much," said Ron and Harry together. "Well, at least when we're not in the training room," Harry added.

Layla rolled her eyes. She was about to begin eating her salad when she noticed Jake standing behind them. Harry saw her turn and stared at Jake as well. He seemed nervous. "What's wrong Jake?"

Jake hesitated, "Oh, nothing. It's just that, there aren't enough seats," he pointed out.

Harry looked around and realised that there was only one seat left, and Seamus was still grabbing his lunch. "Oh, don't worry," said Harry. He conjured a seat at the end of the table. "There you go."

Jake smiled and moved toward the end of the table. "Where are you going? Harry asked. He indicated the seat next to him. "Sit here."

Jake smiled wider, "Alright." He sat down. Soon enough, Seamus had joined them and everyone began to eat.

"So Jake, where in America are you from?" asked Harry.

Susan nodded. "Yeah, and where did you go to school?"

Seamus frowned at them. "Can't the man take a bite of his food before all of ya start asking him questions?"

Jake laughed. "No, it's okay. I'm guessing you're all curious. Um, I was born in Iowa, Des Moines to be exact. And I went to school at the Salem Wizards Institute in Oregon."

"Is that an all-boys school?" asked Harry.

"Yes."

Ron snorted, "Well that's just stupid."

Jake laughed again. "I thought so too. But the country's way too big to have just one school for teaching magic."

"That makes sense," said Neville.

"Still stupid though," Ron added.

"Anyways, Jake, what made you want to become an Auror here in Britain?" asked Susan.

"Well, initially I had planned on applying to the Auror Office in California. That's how I met Jack. He had recruited me to join the Aurors during my last year of school, and then when he transferred he recruited me to come here instead. I had heard about some of the things that were going on in Britain, but not that much." Jake told them. "When I started to learn more about what you guys were going through, I knew I had to apply here so I could help.

"That's great Jake. We need all the help we can get so we're really glad you decided to apply," said Harry.

Jake grinned, "Thank you Harry," he said, still a bit surprised that he was sitting next to _the_ Harry Potter.

"No problem. So, are there any big differences between living here and living in the U.S?" Harry inquired.

"Well, there is no apparating in the U.S."

"What!" everyone said in shock.

"Yeah, the Ministry created a massive spell around the whole country which makes apparition impossible.

"That's crazy. Why doesn't the Ministry allow you to apparate?" Ernie questioned.

"There are many reasons, but one of the main ones is that the Muggle population has grown too large."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with so many Muggles around, if every witch and wizard were allowed to apparate, it would be too easy for one of them to spot you. In fact, before the Ministry passed the ban on apparition, they had to staff hundreds of Obliviators to be on call nonstop," Jake revealed.

Susan raised her eyebrows. "I see why they banned it then. So how do people travel?"

"They drive, or they use the Floo. Though, most drive since it helps you to blend in around the Muggles."

"Wait, so you know how to drive?" asked Ron. "In a car?"

Jake stared at him, "Of course. Don't you?"

"No," said Ron, looking around. "I don't think any of us do."

"Unless you count ones that fly," said Seamus. A few people chuckled. "But, why would you want to drive a car when you're allowed to apparate?" Seamus pointed out.

Jake nodded, "That's true, once I pass my apparition tests, my driver's license will be even more useless than it already is. It isn't recognised here, and even if it was, I don't have a car."

"That's rough. So when do you take your tests?" asked Susan.

"When I finish my lessons, so hopefully in eight weeks," he said.

"I thought it took twelve weeks," said Ernie, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, but these are probably one on one lessons," Harry figured. He turned to Jake, "Am I right?" Jake nodded.

"Those lessons are a joke," said Layla. Everyone stared at her. "Well they are. It doesn't take twelve weeks to learn how to apparate, or eight," she said dismissively. "The lessons they gave us at Beauxbatons took half that time."

"No way!" groaned Seamus. "It only took you a month?"

"No, six weeks, but if somebody had taught me one on one I probably would have been finished in a month."

"Wow, would you be able to teach me?" Jake asked her.

"Why not, though we should probably have someone else around just in case." Layla smirked, "How about you Ron? You obviously have a lot of free time."

Harry nearly snorted into his plate. "Oh no, you don't want lessons from Ron, Jake. Not unless you want to fail your first test, or lose a chunk of your shoulder," he told him.

"Oh shut it, the both of you," Ron retorted. "I splinched myself one time, and it wasn't even my fault."

Harry grinned, "Are you saying it was Hermione's? Should I tell her you said that?"

Ron's ears turned red. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Harry chuckled, "I know, but you still failed your test."

"By an eyebrow!"

Jake stared between the two of them as they continued to argue. The more they talked, the less he understood about what they were saying. Finally, Susan took pity on him. She patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, half the time, none of us know what they're talking about either."

He smiled, "Good, at least I'm not the only one." He leaned closer to her, "Are they always like this?"

Susan giggled. "Sometimes, but they're best mates, that's what they do," she explained.

Jake laughed, "It seems like you're all really close." He turned just in time to see Ron arguing with Seamus.

"Ron, the one time you drove a car, you crashed it into a tree. You'd make a terrible driver."

"No one asked you, Seamus." Ron raised his wand. "_Finite_."

Seamus toppled to the floor as his chair disappeared. He stood up, a glare on his face, before he began laughing hysterically along with everyone else.

Susan turned back to Jake, a bright smile on her face, "Yes, very close."

* * *

It was several hours later, near the end of the day. The trainees were back in the training room navigating through yet another maze, with each of them competing to grab the prize at the end. By now, Harry and Ron had found each other and formed a team in order to increase their chances of winning. They had just escaped a horde of Acromantulas, and knew that Dementors were lurking nearby as well.

Ron panted for breath, his hands on his knees. Harry wiped his brow, "You alright Ron?"

Ron shook his head, "Can't breathe. So, many. . . spiders."

Harry nodded, "I know, there were dozens of them."

Ron shuddered as Harry spoke. Eventually, he stood up and sighed, "Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it."

"Alright, then I won't," he said, causing Harry to smirk. "So, do you suppose anyone else has joined forces like us?" asked Ron.

"Don't know, most likely Neville and Susan would team up. And then there's Anthony and Te-," he stopped. Harry turned and lifted his wand. "Who's there?" he called.

"Show yourself," Ron shouted. He was quite surprised when they did. "You again?"

Layla smirked, "Yes, you just can't seem to get rid of me."

"Kind of like a rash," Ron whispered to Harry, who grinned.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. "How did you find us?"

"I heard Ron's screaming. After that it was pretty easy."

"I wasn't screaming!" barked Ron.

Harry ignored this. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to join your team," she said.

"Join us?"

"Yes, I can help you guys," she told them.

Ron scoffed, "We don't need your help."

"Actually, you do. Haven't you heard, everyone else has joined forces against you," Layla revealed.

They both stared at her in shock, "What!"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "How do you know this?"

"I overheard them all, planning it out, though they don't know you've joined up yet. They were going to take out the both of you individually since you two are the biggest threats. Everyone's in on it, except the new guy, Jake and Neville for some reason. Since they decided not to include me, I decided to find you," said Layla.

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Ron, still pointing his wand at her.

"I told you, I want to be on your team," she said simply. When they still didn't seem convinced, she added, "I can show you where they are."

Ron stared at Harry, "What d'you reckon?"

Harry kept silent for a long time as he sized up Layla's story. Finally, he said, "Maybe we should let her join."

"C'mon Harry, you don't trust her, do you?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Well, normally I'd have stunned her by now," Harry said. "But we can check out her story first. Then if it adds up. . ."

"We stun her and look for Neville?" Ron asked hopefully. "Or Jake? I'm not picky."

"Hey!"

Harry chuckled. "No, I was going to say let her join." He began to whisper. "We only stun her if her story _doesn't_ add up. Or when we don't need her anymore," he added.

"Hey!" Layla exclaimed once more. "I'm still here, you know?"

"We know," they said together.

Harry sighed, "Alright, show us where they are and we'll let you into our team."

Layla smiled, "Okay, follow me."

"I don't like this," protested Ron, as Layla began to lead them. "You're probably leading us into a trap or something."

"Even if I was, you wouldn't be able to figure it out until it was too late," she said evilly.

"Yes we would," Harry said confidently.

"And I'd stop saying things like that. Unless you _want_ to get stunned," Ron told her.

Layla feigned a gasp, "You'd really stun your cousin in the back?"

Ron smirked, "If I had to. Even Harry would stun me in the back if it came down to it."

"Shush, I think we might be getting close," whispered Harry. "And I would at least wait until you turned around."

They continued further on, rounded a bend, and found themselves facing the group they had been searching for. Unfortunately, they found they were facing their wands as well.

Jets of light flew in all directions as all eight of them began shooting spells at each other.

Harry groaned as his shield was hit with three spells at once. Ron quickly moved to block him should any more spells come through. Harry supported himself against the wall as he rubbed his side.

Ron grinned, "Still think we should have trusted her Harry?"

"I wasn't lying," said Layla, before firing off another spell. "They must have followed me."

"Great, that's very comforting now," said Harry. He sighed, "We can't take them out, but we can at least slow them down." He pulled out Draco's wand and stood up. "Get back."

Layla spotted his second wand and her eyes went wide. She and Ron got behind Harry before together, they shouted, "_Confringo_!"

The walls surrounding them exploded, creating a chain reaction so massive that it blocked off that entire section of the maze. The others disappeared behind the rubble as they were forced back in order to escape the explosion.

"That should keep them busy for a while," said Ron. He checked around for his cousin, "Layla?"

"_Stupefy_!"

Harry fell to the ground.

Ron quickly put up his shield as Layla's second spell crashed against it. He stared between Layla and his best mate, lying on the floor. "Really Layla, in the back? You couldn't even wait for him to turn around?"

"Why would I do that?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

Layla giggled, "You seem a lot less angry than I thought you'd be."

Ron shrugged, "You just made my job easier. The last thing I wanted was to have to face off against Harry. I was actually thinking about teaming up with you before you tried to stun me."

Layla stared at him in surprise, "Really?"

Ron smirked, "Why do you think I originally wanted Neville to be on our team?"

Layla looked thoughtful. She mentally slapped herself. "Wow Ron, that's cold."

Ron shrugged, "So, what now?"

"Well, we could duel, but by the time we finish each other off, someone else might be ahead of us," said Layla.

"Alright then, you go first," he said. "I'm not turning my back on you."

Layla laughed, "A wise decision."

Ron watched as she walked backwards, never breaking eye contact. "See ya," she said, before disappearing from view.

"Surprised you let her go."

Ron turned, "_Prote_-," was all he could say before he went rigid as a board.

"C'mon Ron, you're supposed to keep your shield up at all times. Don't you remember, _Constant Vigilance_!" Harry told him. He smiled, "Told you I'd let you turn around first."

* * *

Neville crept along towards the end of the corridor, wondering how everyone else was doing. Only a few minutes ago he'd heard a massive explosion off to the side from where he was that seemed to take out a good portion of the maze.

All of a sudden, he heard a shriek in the distance. He realised that it wasn't a guy shrieking, so it had to be Susan or Layla.

He started to run towards the sound and finally caught up to it at the very edge of the maze. He looked toward the center, and there stood Layla, though she was standing still, surrounded by a golden mist. It confused him for a moment, but then he remembered something. He knew what this was.

"Layla," he called.

"Who's there?"

"It's Neville."

"Neville, get me outta here, the ceilings turned upside down or something."

"That's because it's Limbo Mist. You just have to walk through it," Neville told her.

"What?"

"It's Limbo Mist, just-," Neville rolled his eyes. "I'll show you." He walked forward into the mist. Suddenly, the ground beneath him was now above him. He was able to stare down at the ceiling. "Wow, this feels weird."

"Yes it does," said Layla, who was right next to him. "Now can you get us down?"

"Oh right," said Neville. He took her hand. "Okay, step forward, hard though." They both lifted their feet and immediately they fell forward onto the ground, which thankfully was now beneath them.

Neville helped her up. "Are you alright?"

Layla grinned at him. "I am now. Thank you, Neville. I'm glad you came along."

"You're welcome," said Neville.

They smiled at each other. Then, there was a flash of light, and Layla was thrown backward. Neville stared at her unconscious body, lying on the ground. He turned to Harry. "Did you get her or did I?" he asked.

"I think you did," said Harry.

"Nah, I think it was you," said Neville. He stared at Layla one last time, ""All this for one day off?"

"Yup," said Harry, as he stared down at her as well. "Can you believe Ron just let her go?"

"No way!"

Harry nodded, "Yup, he did."

"What was he thinking?"

Harry shook his head, "No clue."

They glanced sideways toward the center of the maze, neither of them having a single inclination to curse the other. They could see the prize in the distance. Neville's eyebrows rose as he recognised it. It was a replica of the Triwizard Cup.

"That's not ominous at all," Harry spoke.

"Yeah, it is a pretty odd choice," agreed Neville. He sighed, "So, how you wanna play this one?"

Harry rubbed his side, "I'm tired of dueling. How about we take it together?"

"Really, I'm surprised to hear _you_ say that of all people," Neville said, surprised.

"Well yes, things didn't work out so well last time, but I doubt very much if Jack would make the cup a portkey. Besides, I need that day off for Ginny's birthday."

Neville chuckled, "So, together?"

"Yeah, together," said Harry, as they began to walk toward the cup. He sighed, "I'm getting pretty tired of these mazes, how about you?"

Neville laughed.

It was a little while later, and thankfully, their long day had finally come to an end. Ron was busy talking with Layla to see if she had invited her sister to dinner. Everyone was preparing to leave so Harry decided to catch up with Jake.

"Hey Jake, you heading out?" he asked.

Jake nodded, "Yeah, just about."

"So, how was your first day?" asked Harry.

Jake smiled, "It was amazing. I've only read about most of the stuff I saw today. Banshees, Boggarts, Dementors, giant spiders," he counted off. "I still couldn't believe how many there were."

Layla laughed, as her and Ron came over. "Yeah, neither could Ron. Did you hear his screaming?" she asked Jake.

"Alright, that's it!" Ron growled. "Me and you, right now." He walked toward the far side of the room.

Layla grinned, "Too easy," she said, before going over to the near side to face him.

Harry rolled his eyes at them. He knew it was only a matter of time before it came to this. He walked toward the middle of the training room as everyone gathered around to watch. "Alright, let's make this quick. All of our supper's are getting cold."

"Yeah, and poor Ron looks like he's starving over there."

"Shut up Seamus!"

Harry quickly covered his laugh. "Okay, are you ready?" he asked them.

Layla smirked, "What do you think?"

Harry turned to Ron, who nodded. "Alright then," he said. "Begin!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
**

**So very sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted. It's my longest chapter by far, and it's taken some time to figure out everything that should stay in. WARNING, there are some references to sex in this chapter. However, they are part of the story and are not graphic by any means. **

Ginny watched in amusement as Hermione paced around the kitchen. She kept looking through the window into the garden every time she went past it. After making her fourth pass in a row without any luck, she sat down with a groan. "What time do they usually finish training?"

Ginny grinned at her, "About nine."

Hermione stared at the clock, "They're late."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Calm down Hermione, they're probably waiting for Layla or something," she remarked. "That is if they haven't killed her by now," Ginny said lowly.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

Ginny sniggered, "Nothing."

Hermione went back to staring out the window. She was growing impatient. She hadn't seen Ron in nearly a week. She hadn't even been able to see him over the weekend. She was too busy helping her parents to get their dental practice back up and running. Today had been their first day back at work, so Hermione decided to spend the day with Ginny.

They had talked about many things, school, their futures, and of course, their relationships. After discussing these things with Ginny, Hermione couldn't help but feel a little bit envious. Despite the fact that Harry worked so much, he and Ginny played quidditch together, went out on dates, and told each other 'I love you' every chance they got, so much so that Hermione wondered if they did it just to annoy her. But most importantly, Harry and Ginny saw each other every day.

Being so busy with helping her parents get back on their feet, Hermione had barely made time to see Ron. However, now, with her parents' lives in order, she hoped that would no longer be the case. She sighed as she turned away from the window, to stare back at the clock.

Ginny grinned at her, "Be patient, they'll get here when they get here," she said, before adding, "I'm sure Ron's dying to see you too."

Hermione smiled sheepishly, "Thanks."

"No problem," said Ginny, just as they heard the distinct sound of someone apparating.

"They're here," Hermione called, rather needlessly since Ginny had already stood up. Hermione jumped up too, and was out the door in a flash. Ginny chuckled as she watched her run outside into the garden to meet Ron. She watched his eyes go wide as he saw his girlfriend running towards him.

"Hermione," was all he could say before she was on him. His massive frame allowed him to remain steady as she jumped into his arms and began kissing him.

Harry chuckled at them as well before he spotted Ginny coming towards him. "Uh-oh," was all he could say before he was tackled by his tiny girlfriend. He and Ginny laughed as they tumbled to the ground. With a grunt, Harry sat up to stare at her. "What was that about?" he demanded.

Ginny shrugged, "What, I didn't want to be shown up. And I know you all take the pepper up potion after training so you can stop pretending your hurt."

Harry stared at her for a moment. Finally, he smiled in amusement, causing Ginny to giggle at him. "So how was your day?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head, "You first."

Harry met Ron's eyes. "Eventful, wouldn't you say Ron?"

"To say the least," Ron agreed.

"How was Layla?" Hermione inquired.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, how was my dear cousin?"

"She was alright," Harry said with a shrug. He glanced at Ron, "She certainly made the day more interesting."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, "You care to elaborate Harry?"

Harry motioned to his right, "Ask Ron," he suggested, a smirk showing on his face. "He's the one who dueled her."

Hermione stared up Ron. "You dueled your cousin?" she inquired. Ron nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Yup, twice," said Harry, "The first time ended in a draw."

"Really? Did you win the second time?" asked a curious Ginny.

Ron was opening his mouth to answer, but then stopped when they heard the sound of someone apparating. All four of them turned to see Layla and her little sister Emily walking through the gate. Emily stared inquisitively at Harry and Ginny. "Um, what are you doing on the ground?"

Ginny smirked, "Nothing, just snogging Harry." Emily giggled at them as they finally got up off the ground. "Good to see you, Emily," Ginny said brightly.

Emily hugged her, "Thanks, good to see you too Ginny." She turned to Ron. "So Ron, is it true, did you really win against my sister?"

Ron raised his eyebrows as he stared at Layla. "You told her?" he asked. Layla nodded.

"So it is true?" said Emily in surprise. She glanced back to her sister, "But you never lose. I actually thought you were kidding."

Layla shrugged, "I don't know Em, Ron was just better." She winked at him as she and Emily began walking toward the house. "He beat me fair and square."

Harry watched them go. "That's debatable," he thought aloud. Ginny and Hermione looked at him inquisitively, while Ron just glared at him. "What?" Harry said to him, "What am I supposed to say Ron?"

Hermione stared between them as Ron remained silent. "Is anyone going to say what happened?"

Harry just gestured to Ron. He groaned loudly, "Fine, since you're going to find out anyway, I'll just tell you."

"Is it really that bad?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded, "It's pretty bad," he told her.

Hermione gave Ron a reassuring smile, "It's alright Ron, just say it."

Ron gazed at Hermione. He took a deep breath, "Okay, so, Layla and I were dueling you see, and well, I kind of. . . cheated."

Hermione's eyes went wide, "What do you mean, Ron?"

"Yeah, how can you kind of cheat?" Ginny asked.

"Easy," said Harry.

Ginny turned to him. He whispered something in her ear, causing Ginny's mouth to open up wide. She looked right at Ron. "You stunned her in the back?" she burst out, a hint of delight in her voice.

"A bit, yeah," said Ron in dismay. "But I didn't mean to. It was an accident. You saw it Harry, right?"

Hermione glanced at Harry. "Was it an accident?"

Harry covered his mouth to keep from laughing. "Not really. Everyone said it looked deliberate. But, what made it worse was her robes were on fire at the time, and instead of waiting for her to put them out, he decided to take advantage and stun her."

"In the back," Ginny added, highly amused.

Hermione looked to Harry in surprise, "He really didn't wait for her to put out her robes?" she asked lowly.

"Nope," Harry answered, causing Ron to put his face in his hands. "I didn't even have time to call time out for her."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Wait, so you never called for the time out?"

"No, I never got a chance," he told her.

Hermione's eyes flashed, "Wait, then by dueling rules, Ron should win, right? Since he never violated the rules of the duel?"

Ginny grinned, "Technically. . . yes."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She looked from Ron, who still had his face covered, to Harry and Ginny, who were still trying hard not to burst into laughter. Finally, Hermione smiled at them. "Well that's just funny."

* * *

It was after their late dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were relaxing in the kitchen while everyone else was in the parlour. Ron could hear them all from where he was in the bathroom. He finished up and made his way downstairs. As he got to the first floor landing, Ron could easily tell where all the noise was coming from. It was coming from his brother, George, who apparently couldn't stop laughing. He could barely contain himself at this point. He was nearly howling with laughter as Ginny, for the third time no doubt, recounted the story of how he, Ron, had stunned their cousin in the back.

Ron sighed as he stepped back into the parlour. "You're still on this? Can't we talk about something else?"

George grinned, "Are you kidding? We're never going to _stop_ talking about this." He smiled at the face Ron made at him, "Oh no, looks like Ickle Ronniekins doesn't want to be reminded of how he dispatched our poor, dear cousin."

"Stuff it George, you couldn't beat me _or_ Layla in a duel anyway," Ron replied.

"True, but at least I didn't stun my cousin in the back instead of being a gentleman. Seriously, who doesn't wait for a time out?" George countered.

Ron was about to argue some more but Hermione patted his shoulder. "It's alright Ron. We'll talk about something else."

Ron smiled at her gratefully, "Thanks Hermione," he whispered.

"Alright, just answer one question for me Ron," said George. "Was it really an accident?"

Ron hesitated a moment. He noticed Harry and Layla staring at him, it seemed they were curious about this as well. "I don't know. It happened so fast, it was as if something came over me. As soon as I cast the spell, I wanted to take it back. I never wanted to win like that. I mean I had joked about me and Harry being capable of back shooting someone, but I never meant any of it."

Layla gave him a smug grin, "Seems you meant it after all," she told him.

Ron looked sheepish, "I am sorry."

Layla shook it off, "Don't be Ron, you won. Even if it was controversial, you didn't actually break the rules."

Hermione nodded, "That's what I said."

"Still doesn't matter," said George, a smirk playing across his face. "Everyone is going to take the mickey out on him now even more than if he had lost."

Harry nodded, "Big time," he uttered, causing a few people to chuckle and Ron to groan once more. Thankfully, he was saved any more teasing by the arrival of Mrs. Weasley, who had just stepped into the room.

Emily smiled brightly at her, "Hey Aunt Molly, thank you so much for dinner, it was fantastic."

"Of course Emily, it was my pleasure," said Mrs. Weasley. "I just came in here to tell you all that I will be heading up now. Though, you girls can stay as long as you like."

Layla smiled, "Thanks Aunt Molly, we'll probably be heading home pretty soon anyway."

"Me too," said Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Of course."

George stood up, "What about me Mum? Can I stay as long as I like?"

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "Of course George, and you can also do something else for me as well."

"Sure Mum, what is it?"

"You can help your father clean up everything in the kitchen before you leave," she told him.

Everyone laughed this time as George hung his head down. "Walked right into that one," he huffed.

Emily giggled, "You did," she agreed.

George smiled at her, before turning back to his mother. "Alright Mum," he said, kissing her cheek. He then indicated to Harry and Ron, "C'mon you two, let's see if Dad needs help in the kitchen."

Mrs. Weasley beamed at him. "Thank you George," she said, before then saying good night to everyone else.

George watched her head up the stairs, a grin on his face. He followed Ron into the kitchen where his father was just beginning to put away the dishes. He glanced back to see where Harry had gotten to. It seemed he was having trouble getting out from under a reluctant Ginny, who was still sitting on him. Finally, Harry was forced to physically remove her from his lap, and soon joined them in the kitchen. George winked at him, "Ginny giving you some trouble, Harry?"

Harry grinned, "I handled it."

George smirked, before turning back to address his father. "Hey Dad, Mum said you needed some help?"

Mr. Weasley smiled at them, "Thanks boys but I think I've got it."

"C'mon Dad, let us help," said George. "Here, why don't you and I sit down while Harry and Ron put everything away?"

"Oh no you don't," Ron retorted. "Mum said for you to help out as well."

"Did she? I specifically remember her saying I _could_ help out," said George, still grinning. He noticed Ron wasn't nearly as amused as Harry so he decided to drop the act. They all set to work, Harry washing the dishes, George drying them, and Ron, being the tallest, was helping his father put everything away. In a matter of minutes, they had completed their task.

Mr. Weasley beamed at them once they had finished up. "Thank you boys."

George smiled as he sat down next to him, "No problem Dad. That's what you had us for isn't it?"

Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes in laughter, "I suppose that's one reason."

Ron chuckled, "So Dad, how was your day at St. Mungo's?"

George stared curiously at his father, "Why were you at St. Mungo's, Dad?" he asked. "You didn't try to use magic on that Haunted Deck of cards I gave you again, did you? I told you Fred and I placed defensive spells on them after what those kids did," said George, examining his father's eyes.

"No George, I was at St. Mungo's for a case of defective invisibility cloaks. Besides none of the spells I used had any effect, so I stopped trying," said Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, good," said George, sighing in relief. He had already been about to light his wand to get a better look at his father's pupils. "So what happened?"

"Well, we tracked down the man responsible for selling all of the defective cloaks. It turns out he was a former snatcher for the Ministry. The Aurors who raided his home said that he had probably been at this for a while. They actually found over a hundred defective cloaks in his house."

"Wow," said Harry. "Were the people who bought them okay?"

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Yes, they're all fine now. But for a few of them, we were unable to figure out how to remove the cloaks. So, the healers were forced to use severing charms to take them off," he said, causing everybody to wince. Mr. Weasley grinned at them. He stood up, "Alright boys, don't stay up too late," he said, before bidding them good night. He went into the parlour, and a bit later, Layla and Emily came into the kitchen.

"You ladies taking off now?" asked George.

"Yeah," said Layla. "It's getting late and I need to rest up for training."

"That's good. I'm gonna take off now too so I'll walk you out."

"Such a gentleman," said Layla, smiling at Harry and Ron. "See you boys bright and early tomorrow?"

Harry nodded, "Yup, see you then." He stood and gave her sister a hug. "Bye Emily."

"Bye Harry," said Emily, smiling brightly. After everyone had said their good byes, Emily followed her sister outside, George right behind her.

"Hey George, wait up," Harry called.

George stopped in the doorway, "Yeah Harry, what is it?"

"I'm curious, what did those kids do to the cards?"

"Oh that," said George. He smiled, "They modified them all so that the faces had pictures of women in bikinis."

Ron snorted, "Really?"

"Yeah," said George. "Fred and I thought it was hilarious, but too many people complained, so we installed defenses on the cards. Though, we did end up hiring the kids as consultants."

Harry and Ron laughed, "You have a good night George, and thanks for the help."

"No problem," he answered. George then closed the door and stepped outside into the cold air, a grin still on his face.

After he'd gone, Harry and Ron went back into the parlour, where Ginny and Hermione were still sitting. "Hey Harry, are you going to sleep right away?" Ginny asked as soon as she saw him.

Harry saw her subtly motion to Hermione and then to Ron. He tried not to smile as he caught on to her plan. He yawned loudly, "Yup, you?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty tired," she answered. She stood up off the sofa and bade Ron and Hermione good night, before following Harry to the stairs.

He smiled at her once they had stepped into her room. Ginny laid down on the bed while Harry sat facing her. "Do you think they bought that?"

"Ron yes, but definitely not Hermione. Though, she's probably snogging Ron on the sofa right now so I doubt she cares," said Ginny.

Harry chuckled, "Did you have fun with her today?"

"Of course. Did you have fun with Layla today?"

Harry snorted, "No, but it wasn't nearly as bad as I expected. I did have fun stunning her with Neville though, does that count?"

Ginny giggled, "I heard about that. Wish I could've seen it. Do you know who's spell hit her first?"

Harry shook his head. "Couldn't see. Wait, did I already tell you about that?"

"Nope, Layla mentioned it while you were in the kitchen," Ginny told him.

"Oh really, so what else did you talk about while I was in the kitchen?" Harry asked curiously.

She grinned, "You want to hear about our girl talk?"

"Could be interesting," Harry said with a shrug. "Who knows?"

Ginny smirked, "Alright, well, it seems that Layla likes Seamus."

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "You knew that already? _You_?"

Harry frowned, "Why do you say it like that?"

"Because it's gossip. You're always the last one to know gossip."

"That's not true!" he argued. Ginny met his eyes. "Okay yeah, that's true."

Ginny snorted, "So how'd you find out?"

"Susan."

Ginny smirked, "Figures, I should have known someone had to tell you."

"Hey, give me a little credit. I could've figured it out myself."

"Harry, you didn't know Neville and Luna liked each other until you saw them snogging in the kitchen," Ginny mentioned. "We sat next to them for an entire dinner and you didn't even notice them staring at each other the whole time?"

Harry sighed, "I didn't think anything of it. How was I supposed to know that's the universal sign of liking someone?" he asked.

"Cause you used to do it too, with Cho," Ginny told him.

"And you," Harry quickly pointed out.

Ginny turned away to hide her smirk. She shook her head in amusement as Harry smiled at her. "Alright, from now on I'll tell you about these things so you don't feel embarrassed for not knowing, okay?"

Harry nodded, "Good, is there anything else I should know or can we snog now?"

Ginny looked thoughtful, "Not that I know of? Wait. . . there is one thing."

She paused to stare at him. Finally, after examining him for a long time, she sighed. "Harry, tell me that you know about Terry and Anthony."

"What about Terry and Anthony?" he asked.

Ginny covered her face in disbelief. All of sudden, she burst into laughter, "What am I going to do with you Harry?"

"Well, I could think of a few things," Harry began, "But first, can you tell me what's so funny?"

Ginny gave him a sympathetic look. "You really don't know?" He shook his head. Ginny smiled, "Harry, Terry and Anthony are gay."

Harry blinked. "They're gay?"

"Yes, they've been together ever since fifth year."

"Oh. Er, I-, I never knew. I always thought they were just best mates, like me and Ron."

Ginny had to clasp both hands to her mouth to hold in her laughter. "No Harry, definitely not like you and Ron."

Harry frowned as he mentally slapped himself, "I feel like an idiot."

"I'm sorry Harry, I never meant to laugh at you, honest."

"That's alright, I probably would have laughed at me too," he told her, before taking a deep breath. "I still can't believe I didn't know about this. You know, it finally makes sense," he pronounced.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Why do you say that?"

"A few things actually, but mostly something Anthony said on our first day of training."

"What did he say?" asked Ginny.

"He and Terry were on different teams, and Anthony said something that I didn't get until now."

"What was it?" she asked again.

Harry grinned, "That it didn't matter how we picked, they would always play for the same team."

Ginny snorted, "And after that you didn't realise they were gay?"

She put up her hands and giggled again, "Stop Harry, please!" she laughed as Harry began tickling her.

* * *

Luna smiled as she stepped outside into the cold morning air. She turned to her father, "I'm leaving now, bye Daddy."

"Wait up Luna," her father said. "You almost forgot your earrings."

"Oh, thank you Daddy."

He handed them to her. "Luna, how did your dinner with Neville go last night?"

"Oh, it went quite well Daddy. I think his grandmother really likes me," she told him.

"That's great Luna. I just knew she would."

Luna grinned, "Thanks Daddy. Okay, I have to go now. I need to meet Ginny."

"Then I shall not keep you any longer. Good bye Luna, have a great time."

"I will," she said. Luna made it to the gate, before running back to her father to give him another hug. "I love you Daddy."

He smiled, "I love you too, my Luna." He waved to her from their porch as she moved past the garden. Once there, she decided not to apparate, and instead began to skip to the Burrow.

It took her a few minutes, but soon enough she had gone over the hill and could see the Burrow in the distance. Making her way down the hill, she could hear voices coming from just past the hedge. It seemed she had gotten there just as Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley were about to leave.

"Go on without us Mr. Weasley. We'll catch up."

"Alright Harry, just don't wait too long," said Mr. Weasley.

"We won't. I doubt Jack's gonna cut us any slack if we're late, even today," Harry told him.

"True," Mr. Weasley remarked. "Okay then, you kids have a good day."

"We will."

Luna watched as Mr. Weasley stepped past the hedge. He then turned on the spot, and vanished with a soft pop. After he'd gone, Luna stepped into the garden and grinned to herself as she caught Harry and Ginny snogging just inside the gate. She stood there in silence, waiting for them to notice her.

Finally, once they needed to come up for air, Harry turned his head and spotted her.

Luna beamed at him, "Happy birthday Harry!"

"Dahhh!" he yelled, causing her to stare curiously at him. "Don't do that!"

Luna tilted her head, confused. "Don't do what Harry? Tell you happy birthday?" she asked while Ginny giggled.

"No, sneak up on people like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Oh I doubt that. You're quite healthy Harry," Luna pointed out. "Besides you seemed to be enjoying yourselves so I didn't want to interrupt."

"Thank you Luna, that was very nice of you," said Ginny, amused.

"You're welcome," Luna said dreamily. She looked beyond them and noticed Ron and Hermione coming out of the kitchen. "Good morning," she said in greeting.

"Good morning Luna," Ron responded once they'd reached them. "C'mon Harry, we have to go." He moved beyond the gate and disappeared with a faint crack.

Harry rolled his eyes, "C'mon he says. I was the one who was ready first." He quickly hugged Ginny and gave her one last kiss. "I love you," he told her, before stepping back.

"I love you too Harry. Happy birthday," she said happily.

"Happy birthday Harry," said Hermione.

Harry smiled at them, "Thanks," he said. Then, his eyes flashed and a smirk appeared on his face. "See you all at the party tonight." The next second, he had disapparated.

Once he'd left, Luna turned to her two friends. "Um, I think Harry knows about his surprise party."

Ginny chuckled, "Yes Luna, I believe he does."

Hermione frowned, "You knew?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I did."

"How did he find out?" Luna asked curiously.

Ginny sighed, "Some girl at the Ministry heard about the party and actually tried to ask him for an invitation."

"Really?" Hermione asked, furious.

"Yeah," Ginny said in dismay.

"Oh my. I'm sorry Ginny, that's too bad," Luna said in sympathy.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Ginny," Hermione told her.

"It's fine."

"Still, why didn't you say anything to us about the surprise being off?"

Ginny grinned, "Oh, there's still a surprise, it's just that it's not for Harry," she revealed.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Then who's it for?"

Ginny stared at Luna, before smiling brightly. "Neville," she said simply. Ginny then made her way back toward the Burrow to begin preparations for the party, leaving a happily stunned Luna in her wake.

The two girls soon joined her, and along with Mrs. Weasley, they all helped to begin setting up everything for the party. Several hours later, it was almost time for the guests to start arriving. Emily had arrived around midday and was helping Luna finish up in the garden. While they were busy outside, Ginny and Hermione concluded their preparations for the inside of the house.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Hermione uttered as she used her wand to hang the banner for Neville.

Ginny could only watch in frustration. "Wish I could do magic," she complained.

Hermione nodded, "Me too, then you could've helped me with more of the decorations."

Ginny smirked, "I'll help next time, when we're doing this for my birthday."

"Deal," said Hermione. After finally getting the banner to hang on the hook, she asked, "How does it look?"

Ginny moved to examine the sign, "Perfect."

Hermione beamed, "Neville's going to be so surprised. That was really nice of you to plan this whole party for him."

"Thanks, but it was Harry's idea really. He said that he wanted to do something really big for Neville, and this was the best thing he could think of."

Hermione smiled at her, "That does sound like Harry. But I still don't get why you couldn't tell me about the switch."

"I'm sorry, but the less people who knew, the better," Ginny explained.

"I understand. Too bad you can't still surprise him."

"Who says I'm not going to surprise him?" Ginny argued.

"What do you mean?"

Ginny suddenly got a very mischievous look on her face. "If I tell you, you have to promise to keep it a secret."

Hermione stared at her, intrigued, "Fair enough."

"So you promise?"

"Yes Ginny, I promise."

Ginny smiled, "Alright then, follow me."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She followed Ginny to her room, not having the slightest clue what to expect. Once there, Ginny immediately closed the door.

"Okay Ginny, what's this about?" Hermione asked after stepping inside.

"This," Ginny told her. She held up a piece of clothing.

Hermione gazed at it, her eyes wide as saucers. "What do you have _that_ for?"

Ginny giggled at her lack of comprehension. Despite the fact that Hermione was the smartest witch of her age, she was very naïve. "What do you think Hermione? I plan on wearing this tonight, after the party of course, as part of my birthday gift to Harry," Ginny supplied.

"You're actually going to wear that? It looks like it could come off you at a moments notice."

Ginny had a Cheshire grin on her face, "Well, I don't plan on wearing it for very long."

Hermione's eyebrows seemed to disappear into her mass of hair. "Are you talking about-,"

"Yes," Ginny confirmed. "Tonight's the night."

Hermione face flushed, "Are you sure you're ready for something like that?"

Ginny had a fierce look in her eyes. "Hermione, I've never been more sure of anything else in my entire life. I'm ready to be with Harry."

Hermione sighed deeply. "And are you certain he's ready for this as well?"

"Yes," she said with the utmost confidence in her voice.

"How can you know for sure though?" Hermione questioned.

"Have a little faith Hermione. You don't have to go all big sister on me. Harry _is_ ready for this, and so am I," Ginny assured her.

Hermione paused. Deciding to press further she inquired, "Have you consulted anyone else about this?"

"Of course," Ginny told her.

"May I ask who?"

"You may," said Ginny, while maintaining a straight face.

Hermione groaned, "Who?"

"Andromeda."

"Andromeda?" she asked, completely caught off guard.

"Yes, and if you're wondering why I chose her, I just couldn't bring myself to ask anyone else," Ginny remarked. "But despite that, Andromeda has been a really big help. We've talked about this a load of times actually, especially in the past month."

"I see," said Hermione, hiding her frown. She was so used to talking with Harry and Ron that arguing with Ginny's logic was throwing her off a bit. The young witch didn't seem fazed by any part of their conversation. What irked her the most was that Hermione could tell Ginny was saying this now to inform her of her intentions. It didn't appear as though she had any plans to seek advice from her. If anything, it seemed as if Ginny had made up her mind, and if that was true, then she knew there would be no changing it.

"Hermione?"

Hermione took a deep breath. After some time she asked, "Are you on the potion?"

A small grin appeared on Ginny's face. She nodded.

"Good, then I have nothing else to say."

Really?"

"Just one thing really," Hermione added. She hesitated, only for a moment, before saying, "I wish you the best of luck on your first time Ginny."

Ginny beamed at her, "Thank you Hermione."

"You're welcome," she said. Hermione then smiled and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you two. You love each other so much, I just know things will be great for you both."

"I think so too." They broke apart. "Um Hermione?"

Hermione looked at her, "Yeah?"

"When this sort of thing happens for you and Ron, can you try to leave me out of the conversation as much as possible?" Ginny asked.

Hermione chuckled, "Okay, I'll try."

"Please try hard."

"I will, though at the rate we're going, it probably won't be for a while," Hermione said sadly.

Ginny scowled, "Ron _still_ hasn't told you he loves you?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not yet."

"Then he's an idiot."

"Don't say that Ginny," Hermione objected.

"I'm sorry, but he's is. Or else he's at least acting like one," Ginny implied.

Hermione grinned, "Maybe a little."

Ginny laughed, "Just hang in there Hermione. My brother will stop acting like a git soon enough."

Hermione smiled brighter, "I hope so."

"Who knows, maybe it might be sooner than you think," Ginny speculated.

Hermione stopped smiling and narrowed her eyes at her. "Ginny, I know you. Whatever you're going to do, just don't," she advised.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hermione," said Ginny. She grinned at the hard look Hermione gave her. "Alright then, I won't do anything. I'm sure you can handle Ron yourself."

"Thank you. Anyways we should probably head downstairs. It's almost time for the guests to start arriving," Hermione pointed out. She stepped in front of Ginny when she moved toward the door. "Um, aren't you forgetting something?"

Ginny looked confused. "Wha-, oh right," she said, holding up Harry's present. She quickly hid it in her wardrobe. "That would've been embarrassing."

* * *

Harry took his time washing his hands. He was trying to buy time so Ginny could finish getting everyone in place for Neville's surprise. He'd just sent his Patronus along with a message, a skill that he'd only recently acquired, telling her that they were on their way. Harry finished drying his hands and made his way out of the loo.

Ron huffed. "Move it Potter! I'm starving, and we can't have your birthday dinner without you so hurry it up!" he yelled.

Harry smirked at him as he made his way through the Atrium, past the security desk and to the apparition zone, where Ron, Layla, and Neville were waiting for him. "I was in the toilet," Harry responded, causing the few other people who were leaving to stare at him. Harry ignored them, "Just calm yourself Ron, you'll be enjoying your Mum's cooking in about five minutes."

Layla grinned, "And his fourth helping in about ten."

Ron frowned. "Not funny," he replied.

Layla tapped Neville's arm. "That's because it's true," she whispered under her breath.

Neville chuckled in amusement, before saying, "We should go now." The next second, all four of them had disapparated, reappearing just outside the Burrow's wards.

The backyard was quieter than normal, Harry observed. It seemed, different somehow. He kept glancing around until he realised that there were glamour charms all around the back garden. All in order to hide the decorations, Harry deciphered. He smiled as he spotted a lone balloon in the corner of the yard, and wondered if he'd have detected it there had he not been looking for it.

Neville noticed his smile. "You excited Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Of course. Weren't you excited for your dinner yesterday?"

"I was, at least at first," Neville told him. "It was the first time my Gran and Luna were meeting each other, but I don't think it really went too well. I could just tell my Gran didn't like her at all," he said lightly.

"So what Neville, it shouldn't matter what your Gran thinks about Luna, or anyone else you date. I mean screw what your Gran thinks. All that matters is if she makes you happy."

Harry, Ron and Neville stared at Layla in complete shock.

She frowned, "What?"

"Er, nothing, it's just, we actually agree with something you said," Ron stated.

Layla shrugged, "There's a first time for everything. Anyways, I'll see you all inside."

Harry, Ron, and Neville all stared at each other and shrugged. They followed Layla toward the house but Harry made sure to stay level with Neville. Once Ron and Layla had gone inside, Harry held the door open for him. "Go on in Neville," he told him.

Neville smiled in thanks and stepped inside. Once he'd done that, a thunderous wave of sound erupted upon him as the whole house yelled.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Neville!"

He gaped. It was as if an explosion had gone off. His mouth opened up in surprise as he glanced around the room at nearly every one of his friends from Hogwarts. Neville's mind could barely process everything as finally, his eyes came back and rested on Harry, who was beaming at him. "Um, Harry, why did everyone say _my_ name?"

Luna came over and embraced him, "Because, it's your surprise party silly."

Neville blinked, "Bu-, but, I thought. . . I thought the surprise was for Harry?" he tried to explain.

Harry winked at him, "That's what we wanted you to think."

"We?"

Harry smiled as he wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist, "We."

Neville beamed at the two of them, his face filling with emotion. "Thank you, so much. You have no idea-," he began. However, he soon became too overcome to even finish his thought.

Ginny grinned, "Don't mention it Neville, just enjoy it," she suggested.

Neville nodded. "I will."

"Oh yeah and we're sorry but your grandmother couldn't make it," Harry said.

"On a count of we didn't invite her," Ginny added.

Neville laughed, "That's alright," he said, before turning back to Luna. There were catcalls and wolf whistles all throughout the room as they kissed each other happily.

Ginny giggled, "Remind you of anyone, Harry?" she asked.

Harry smiled, "Yeah it does. By the way, you look beautiful in that dress," he said, before emitting some more catcalls from everyone.

After their little display, the party soon got underway. Eventually, people began to make their way outside, where a dance floor had been set up. Lee Jordan, who had just gotten a job with the Wizarding Wireless Network, was supplying the music.

Harry and Ginny were dancing together. They appeared to have eternal smiles on their faces as they danced along to 'Do the Hippogriff.' Harry recalled that he'd first heard the song at the Yule Ball. He chuckled to himself as he remembered not liking it at first. However, whilst dancing with Ginny, he started to take a real liking to the song.

"Is the birthday boy having fun?" Ginny asked.

Harry laughed, "Are you kidding? Of course I am."

She grinned, "I thought you didn't like this song?"

Harry grinned back, "It's growing on me."

Ginny sniggered. Once the song had changed, she said, "Let's sit down for a bit, my feet are getting tired."

"Okay," said Harry. After going to get them some drinks, he sat down next to her at one of the tables that had been set up. "Here you go."

"Thanks," she said. Ginny glanced at the dance floor, and saw Ron and Hermione dancing with Bill and Fleur, they're chaperones for the night. Her parents had gone off with the Grangers to have another one of their nights at the cinema. They wouldn't be home until very late.

"Seems like Bill and Fleur have started to enjoy themselves a bit more," she observed.

Harry turned to look their way. "You're right. Fleur looks a lot happier than earlier when Bill was threatening to stun people who kept trying to impress her."

Ginny laughed, "True." She spotted Luna coming over to her. "Hey Luna, is it time to cut the cake?"

"Yes. George is bringing them out now."

Harry and Ginny stared at her in horror. "You gave George cake duty? George!"

"Yes," said Luna, staring at them. "He was very helpful."

"I'll bet he was," said Ginny, before she and Harry ran inside.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione, as she and Ron came over.

"I don't quite know," Luna said. "All I said was that George is bringing out the cake."

"Oh," said Ron. "That's not good."

They waited in anticipation for the cakes to be brought out. Finally, they saw Harry and Ginny as they escorted George outside. They walked alongside him as he carried the cakes, which thankfully were still intact.

"I don't know why you two are doing this. I'm not going to do anything you know," George said innocently.

"Just don't drop them, alright George. You have a reputation when it comes to birthday cakes so unless you want to get bat-bogeys with your piece, I suggest you keep walking," Ginny threatened.

George chuckled, "You're the one who gave me and Fred that reputation. Don't you remember?"

Ginny smirked. She glanced over at Layla, who was busy dancing with Seamus. "I remember."

Finally, they were able to reach the table without incident, not counting George pretending to slip twice. After everyone had gathered around to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Harry and Neville, Ginny began distributing the pieces to all the guests.

Harry smiled as Ginny handed him his piece. "Thanks Ginny."

Ginny sat down with a piece of her own. "You're welcome," she said, before taking his strawberry.

"Hey, that's my strawberry," he told her.

Ginny grinned, "Not anymore." She put it to her lips and took a bite. "Mmm," she moaned, closing her eyes.

Harry watched as she swallowed the strawberry and licked the chocolate from her lips. He too gulped, "Um, Ginny?"

"Yes Harry."

"What are you doing?"

She smirked, "Me? I'm not doing anything Harry."

Harry studied her, looking suspicious, "Alright."

"Though, if I was doing something," Ginny added, "There's nothing you could do to stop me."

Harry's eyes flashed, "Oh really?"

"Really."

"I bet I could," Harry told her.

Ginny grinned as she moved closer to him. "You probably could Harry. Though, I doubt very much that you'd want to," she whispered.

Harry trembled unexpectedly as she gazed at him, her eyes going dark. He knew something was different. "Ginny, are-, are you trying to tell me something?" he asked softly.

"Tell you something? No, what would give you that idea, Harry?" she asked playfully.

"You know what I mean."

Ginny smiled, "What if I was to tell you that I'm ready?" she asked, excitement in her voice. "That I think we're ready."

Harry gaped. By the look in her eyes, there could be no mistaking what she was ready for. Though, he didn't want to presume anything, so he still had to ask, "Ready for what?"

"Oh, I think you know."

Harry loosened his collar, as it had started to become quite hot all of a sudden. He took a deep breath, "And if I was to tell you that I had planned on waiting until you turn seventeen, when you come of age. What would you say?"

"I would say that you're being a noble git, and that your plan sucks."

Harry grinned in amusement, "Good, that's what I thought you'd say." He closed the distance between them and kissed her. Ginny moved herself into his chair as their tongues danced along with everyone else. After they broke apart, Harry licked his lips, "Mmm, tastes like strawberry."

Ginny smirked, "Come with me Harry, I want to show you something." She got up before he could stop her, even leaving her slice of cake. Harry stood and saw her disappear into the crowd. He groaned and followed her, but not before eating her strawberry.

Neville and Luna stared at them as they both vanished into the masses. "Do you think they even noticed us sitting here the whole time?" Neville asked.

Luna shook her head, before biting into her own strawberry. "So, do you think we're ready?"

Harry and Ginny continued pushing past what seemed like every one of their classmates from Hogwarts, many of whom were girls asking if he wanted to dance with them. After saying no to yet another dance, they bumped into Ron and Hermione.

"Hey you two, did you come to dance with us?" Hermione asked him.

Harry almost laughed but instead just shook his head, "Can't, sorry."

"Why not, where are you going?" Ron called, holding a piece of cake for some reason.

Harry's face flushed. 'To have sex with your sister,' he thought horribly. He steeled himself and quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind. "I have to grab something from inside. We'll catch up with you two later." He noticed Hermione whisper something to Ginny. She nodded and Hermione beamed at him, causing him to blush.

He swiftly hid it, just as Ron said, "Alright, have fun."

Harry really wished Ron could have chosen different words. He watched as Ginny clasped her hands to her face. "Okay," he said, getting them out of there as quickly as possible. Once they were a safe distance away he asked, "Did your brother really just say that?"

"Yup, he did," Ginny said, shaking in laugher. "Maybe that was his way of giving us his blessing."

Harry sniggered, "Maybe." He nearly shoved his way past people on the dance floor and into the house until they had finally reached their destination. Ginny opened the door to her bedroom and hastily shut it behind them. Harry stood in her room, staring at the bed. He heard no noise coming from outside. The only audible sounds were coming from them, until he heard the door click behind him, meaning Ginny had locked it. He turned to stare at her. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"Yes," she said, without blushing. "Are you nervous?"

"I don't know, kind of. What about you?"

"I was, but not anymore," said Ginny.

Harry nodded, "I know what you mean. With everyone else around, things seemed complicated. But now, with just the two of us-,"

"Things seem easier."

"Exactly," Harry said. He pulled out his wand, "_Colloportus_!" The door made a squelching sound.

Ginny smirked. "Trying to keep me from escaping, or Ron from busting in."

"Ron of course. I would never lock you in Ginny. You know that you can stop this anytime you want?"

"I know, but I don't want to. I'm the one who should be locking you in though," she said. "You might decide to be Mr. Noble and make me wait until I'm of age."

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. "Not going to happen. You're too impossible to resist."

Ginny giggled, "Really?"

"Yes. Plus, I realised that waiting wouldn't do us any good, because I really can't think of a more perfect time than right now."

"I completely agree."

Harry sighed in contentment. "I'm so happy to hear you say that. I always wanted this to be perfect for you Ginny, for both of us. And now it will be."

"Oh Harry, I didn't care about that. You know that as long as it was with you, it was always going to be perfect."

Harry sighed, "Wish I'd known that before."

Ginny smiled as she put her hands around his neck. "It's okay, none of that matters now."

Harry nodded once more. He was about to say something else but Ginny's lips were on his. He cupped her head and deepened the kiss. They kept kissing as Ginny wrapped her leg around him and he picked her up, carrying her over to the bed.

Harry made to lay her down softly but Ginny clung to him and brought him down with her. He laughed as Ginny spun and ended up on top of him.

He grinned up at her, "Nice move there."

Ginny grinned as well, "Thanks," she said, before kissing him again. Ginny paused then, "Hold on Harry." She breathed him in, and frowned. "You ate my strawberry didn't you?"

"No," he said dismissively.

Ginny glared at him. She pulled his head up for another kiss. She could taste the chocolate on his lips, as well as something else. "I knew it, yes you did!" she burst out.

"What, you ate mine. And you were just going to leave it there," he pointed out.

Ginny shook her head at him, "And to think, here I am, about to give myself to you." She giggled at the worry on his face. "You're lucky your so cute Harry, and that its' your birthday," she said, causing him to grin. "Speaking of which, I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"A present. Now close your eyes," said Ginny. "No peeking."

Harry closed his eyes and waited on the bed. A couple of minutes later, he heard Ginny say, "Okay, now open them."

Harry opened his eyes, as well as his mouth. Ginny was standing before him in what he could only describe as the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Though in actuality, it was just a black negligee.

Harry gulped as he stared at each one of her curves. It was impossible not to. He noted the flimsy material separating him from a completely naked Ginny, and imagined himself ripping it off. However, he quickly squashed that idea, as it would mean that Ginny wouldn't be able to wear his present again and again.

Ginny smirked at him as his mouth remained open. "Um, Harry, aren't you going to say something?"

Harry gulped again, "Yeah, your brothers are going to kill me."

* * *

The party had ended long ago. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were safely tucked into their beds. Everyone was asleep by now. Everyone that is, except for Harry and Ginny.

They lay together in her bed, their bodies still entwined. After all they had just done, Ginny couldn't even begin to explain the constant flow of emotions ranging through her mind. There was a closeness between them that had not been there before.

Ginny turned and smiled in pleasure as his eyes fell upon her. "I love you," she whispered.

Harry stared into Ginny's absolutely exquisite face. He had thought there would never be a way for them to become any closer, but he was quite happy to be wrong. They had now shared in one of the most important things two people can share with one another, and it had been a mind blowing experience to say the least.

He smiled back at her. "I love you," he said, running his hand softly through her hair.

Ginny felt a shiver go through her tired body. Harry's words, along with the sound of his voice, were all that was needed to set her on edge. It was a strange feeling to feel exhausted and exhilarated at the same time.

"I don't want this night to end," she told him.

"Me either," Harry agreed. Unfortunately, he knew it had to. Sighing deeply, he said, "Just close your eyes Ginny. When you wake up, I'll be here."

"You better."

"I will," Harry said with a chuckle. He brought her closer to him. "There's no place I'd rather be. I'm not going anywhere Ginny."

She laid her head across his chest. "Okay."

Harry grinned. He wrapped his arms around her and watched as she closed her eyes. After a few minutes, Harry had drifted off to sleep. Ginny opened her eyes to stare at him. She smiled once more. Lying there, resting in Harry's arms, she felt a complete sense of happiness, as well as contentment.

She stared at him one last time. "Good night Harry, happy birthday." Ginny then closed her eyes again, and joined him in utter bliss.


End file.
